


Tony Stark的秘密

by Karas_sin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ABO, M/M, Mpreg, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-05-19 16:16:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 79,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19360399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karas_sin/pseuds/Karas_sin
Summary: Tony有很多秘密。其中最大的一个秘密和Steve有关，但Tony选择隐瞒并且不告诉对方。而Steve知道真相知道的太晚了。





	1. Chapter 1

Tony Stark总是擅长隐藏关于自己的秘密。  
比如说，他的兴趣从来都不是武器研发方向。在他入读MIT的时候，他就凭借机械工业与智能机器人方面的成果被称之为前沿领域的天才。但最终他却更成功地被称为“死亡商人”。Tony懒得去向媒体与公众辩解关于凭借战争牟利的行为，他只是将自己的兴趣锁在私人别墅的车库里。  
但是命运使他选择成为钢铁侠。他关掉了武器部门，并努力挽救曾经研发的武器所造成地伤害。  
他知道那是对的。

另一个秘密是关于美国队长。  
迷恋美国队长并不是一件多么让人啧啧称奇的事情。那毕竟是全美第一偶像，而他父亲又曾是最近距离接触这位传奇士兵的人之一。在他年少时，Howard总是用寻找对方的理由一次次离开家。那些期待父亲出现的日子里所聚集的失望，最终将这份孩童懵懂地迷恋转化成了另一种情绪。  
爱与恨往往是一体双面，无法割裂。  
他所能做的不过是闭口不再谈起关于对方的一切，并将曾经所有的收藏锁进了老宅里某个房间。  
在那场车祸的悲剧发生后，他甚至尽可能不再回到位于曼哈顿的家。  
就好像这样可以把所有回忆都封存。

但过去并不总能轻易被斩断。像他搬到西岸也不过是继承Stark工业而已，而成为钢铁侠则是为未来的某只超级队伍埋下铺垫。Tony从来没想过自己有一天会和Steve Rogers并肩作战。  
那是在斯图尔特的大街上，一场盛大的外星人奇幻秀正缓缓拉起帷幕。  
Tony无法形容自己当时的心情。直到踏上神盾局的昆式战机，他都没法用正常的心态面对对方。金色面具保护了他的紧张与忐忑，尽可能尖锐与敌对的态度也掩饰住了真正的情绪，以及关于内心的混乱和矛盾。  
Tony所抱持地最后一丝侥幸心理在摘下头盔后彻底溃散。  
毫无疑问，Steve Rogers是一名Alpha。战斗后一直环绕在美国队长身周的强大信息素飘荡在整个冰冷狭窄的机舱中，没有丝毫会让人混淆误解的可能。  
这真相如同一颗子弹击穿了Tony Stark。  
当Loki被劫走时，他几乎迫不及待地追击出去。很大原因是他无法在待在Steve面前，他也无法保持冷静面对一切。

Tony另一个没有认真保守地秘密，是关于他的第二性别——Omega。谈不上是多令人惊奇的秘密，只不过他未曾将此用以大肆炫耀。当世界步入新世纪，除了少数作风老牌的Alpha外。第二性别成了关系亲密者之间才会交换的私人信息，感谢现代医学的发展，热潮与信息素都不再成为困扰。只是一种生理特征。  
但Omega于Tony还有另一个不同的意义，而他选择将其隐藏在最深最隐秘也最安全的地方。  
后来发生的一切事——纽约大战上演地太快。Tony根本毫无机会去思索藏着他心里多年的那个疑惑，当背负核弹飞入虫洞时，他甚至遗憾地以为自己再也没有机会知道真相了。  
可光明重现那一刻，他看见Steve干净明媚的蓝色眼睛，与战斗后年轻却疲惫的脸庞。他再一次失去了勇气，而改问出另一个这愚蠢的问题。

命运总是热衷与Tony开各种玩笑，本以为可以保持交集的距离又被强行拉近。  
在心脏手术康复后，当他从马里布搬进纽约那栋已改名的大厦时。颠覆了神盾局的Steve带着他的队友又一次出现在了他的面前，他控制不住地握住了对方伸出的手。然后事情就变成了他们的大厦，他们的队伍与共同的任务。新的盔甲，新的方向。也是更大的目标，与更亲密地关系。  
就像Tony知道了Howard曾经说过的那些关于Steve热爱绘画的事情是真的，Steve也不怎么费心就和队伍里的其他人一起知道了Tony的第二性别。就好像某种入场券，代表他们彼此进入了对方的私人社交圈，而不仅仅只是工作伙伴与战友。  
他们在大厦的客厅里聚餐，开放的研究室里讨论情报，在装备间互相打趣，在Tony亲自研制的新型昆式上做着战斗准备与战后总结。那是一段异常开心的时光，Tony不得不承认。即使每一次安静时，他总忍不住欲言又止地看着Steve。但在最后一刻，他终是选择沉默或转成另一个话题。  
但他们之前相处越来越轻松却是不争地事实。当Tony为Steve装上那个磁力回收装置，并收获对方感激地笑容时。他总在心里对自己说：再等一等，他会问出来的。等他能更确认一些，就像哪怕他不愿承认——但他确实开始享受起Alpha强大却温和的信息素在身边的感觉。

可还没等到他认为OK的那一刻——他本计划是在最后一次针对九头蛇的重要行动结束后——更适合谈论私人事件的时刻，Tony就搞砸了。争吵、指责来地那么快，就如同第一次见面后在天空航母上时那样，好似这种针锋相对从未远离过。Tony的失望不仅仅是关于原本出于保护的计划，当Steve指责关于隐瞒的那一瞬间。Tony就突然丧失了所有对未来的那些隐秘期望。  
可希望总是如同野草。除之不尽，一点春风就能吹生。在他们全力补救关于奥创的灾难时，当Steve说一起面对时。他仿佛又复活了一般，像胸口仍然装着那颗能使心脏跳动个几十年的反应堆。  
他们仍然还有希望。  
但希望后面又总是跟着另外的绝望：星盾砸进盔甲胸口的反应堆那一刻，Tony的大脑几乎一片空白。不再有愤怒也不是惊讶甚至没有悲伤。他想起Howard，想起还没来得及告诉Steve的其它事，关于自己的疑问。那些都在那瞬间变得不再重要了。  
他只是被留下了，又一次。一个人，从1991年的冬天开始，以及后来的很多个冬天和夜晚。即使他曾被救赎，但他仍然是孤身一人。  
Tony想自己大概就是那种荒原上顽强的蕨类植物，总是在各种逆境中坚强地活下来，然后疲惫地匍匐着大地生存。旁人那些夸耀、艳羡不过是围绕着Stark与钢铁侠，与Tony自身无关。

但Tony仍然还有他想要保护也必须保护的东西，他曾发誓要为此而活不放弃自己。  
同时他也毫不迟疑地愿为此放弃生命。  
他不惧死亡，但他惧怕死亡以另一种形式出现在他面前——带走他最重要的人。  
也许这就是他一生与死亡抗衡的代价。阿富汗的山洞，钯元素的入侵，跌落虫洞，海底的废墟，索科维亚的残骸，西伯利亚的雪原，刺入腹部的断剑。  
他太多次在与死神的对抗中获得胜利，以至于终于惹恼了神明。  
宇宙一半的生命。  
他的骨中骨，血中血。  
他的一切，都成了代价。  
而Tony stark仍然活着。


	2. Chapter 2

Steve已经两年多没见过Tony了，如果不算那些媒体公开报道的话。  
上一次的分别过于难堪以至于他连回忆细节的勇气都没有，这不像美国队长的行为，但却是Steve Rogers内心的真实。他期待见到Tony，并惧怕见不到Tony。随机的一半，即使明知道活下来不是种幸运，但他仍然希望见到对方。因为此时此刻，他太需要Tony了。复仇者，与地球也需要钢铁侠。哪怕Tony不愿意见到他——最终不是被Tony拨通的电话已经足以说明一切。  
但Steve祈求自己还有再见对方的机会。  
感谢上帝，Tony活着回到了地球。即使苍白虚弱，但仍然活着。Steve控制不住地冲向他，握住对方的手，确认这不是另一个会变成虚无的真实。Tony看着他，过度削瘦的面颊使那双溢满悲痛的眼睛大到惊人的地步，写在其中的绝望也使人同样难以面对。  
“我没能阻止他。”  
干涩的嗓音如同刀片刮着喉咙，Steve能感觉到掌下身躯的颤抖。  
“我也没有。”他只能如此生硬地安慰对方。  
“我失去了那个孩子。”Tony的声音几乎染上了实质的哭腔，他的视线落到了虚空，肩膀紧缩在一起。Steve忍不住想要将脆弱到满身裂痕的Omega抱紧怀里，但他只能将手掌搁置在对方肩膀予以安抚。“我们都失去了。”  
Tony猛地抬起头看了Steve一眼，那一眼所包含地复杂意味多到让Steve无法解读。  
他推开了他。  
Tony转而迎向哭着上前的Pepper，Steve顿时失去了在那里的借口。

最初与最后的复仇者成员聚集在一起，任凭悲伤在彼此之间蔓延。Steve知道要求Tony立刻回顾那场失败战斗的一切是种残忍，但他必须那么做。因为他不得不去寻找仅有的一丝可能与希望。但是他没有料到Tony的反应会如此剧烈，砸在手中的盔甲反应堆像一块烫手的玻璃，如同Tony本人一样。  
他不愿放下。  
但Tony却倒下了。  
Steve用最迅速的动作将对方打横抱起并冲向了医疗室，怀中躯体的冰冷与过轻的体重通通变成巨大的石块压着他的胃部与神经。还好跟着进来的Bruce Banner迅速地安抚住了恐慌地Alpha，Tony只是脱力而已。一些营养剂、消炎药品以及充足的睡眠，就能让Omega重新恢复健康。  
“不过……”Bruce欲言又止地搓揉着自己的双手，这是他紧张时的下意识表现。Steve与其他人对此十分熟悉，所以聚集在医疗室门口的人们纷纷投以疑惑地眼神。临时充当医生的博士扶了扶自己的眼镜，最终还是选择了坦白。“Tony的腹部有一道贯穿伤。”他停了停，“在落地之前就已经接受过紧急处理了，所以没有什么大碍。但是……”他忍不住抬头看了Steve一眼。从前的相处使Bruce多少也明白队伍中两人间若有若无的关系，哪怕他还不清楚所谓“内战”的具体事由原委。但他想Steve绝对是最在乎Tony的那一个。“伙计们，你们都知道Tony是个Omega吧？”Bruce叹了口气，因为Tony的行为常常会使人下意识忘记这个不争的事实。“那道伤口伤到了Tony的子宫，可能会影响到以后……”他没有说完，但相信大家已经明白了他的意思。“如果Tony以后会想要，咳。可能会比较困难……”他不自在地清了清喉咙，但还是硬着头皮把话说了下去。“另外我还发现一件事情。这事关Tony的隐私，我不确定是否应该说出来。”“什么？”Steve表情凝重地皱着眉，有些不明白Bruce的暗示。  
“好吧，如果我的猜测正确的话。”Bruce放弃地垂下了肩膀，并回头确认了一眼Tony还在昏迷中。“Tony的腹部还有一道旧疤痕。如果我没搞错的话，那应该是破腹产留下的痕迹。”博士疲惫地捏了捏自己的鼻梁，“我想这意味着Tony可能生过一个孩子。”

沉默以一种更窒息地方式蔓延在众人之间，Natasha率先打破因为过度震惊而僵持的平静：“这不可能！我调查过Tony！”Steve下意识地回头看了她一眼，然后视线又立刻移回Bruce备显无奈的脸。“这也只是我的猜测而已，毕竟没有任何消息透露过这件事。那可是一个孩子，如果有我想不出来Tony为什么要瞒着。除非……”他按下那些不好的联想，转而继续说出自己的目的：“总之，我想说的是。如果Tony真的有一个孩子，那我想一个Omega会很希望在这种时候有对方在身边。当然，如果是他的Alpha会更好。信息素对于陷入极度情绪中的人总是最有效的安抚，这是公认的。显然Tony并没有AO链接，所以孩子会是他最亲密的信息素对象。”  
“所以……”Steve强迫自己开口接下Bruce的话，可是过度的震惊使他的声音听上去极度的干涩及不自在。“所以，我们需要……找到Tony的孩子，以及他可能存在的Alpha？”Steve有些茫然地看向同样一脸震惊的Rhodes，“你知道什么吗？Rhodes？”  
“Tony的孩子？”Rhodes的声音有些茫然，如同他的表情。“这不可能？Tony从来没提到过！他不会有一个孩子在身边而我不知道？天呐！我没法想象Tony会干出这种事来！”黑人上校抬手扶住自己的额头，似乎因其中可能的信息量而感到混乱。  
“我不认为那个孩子存在。”Natasha也适时发表出自己的看法，“Tony刚宣布成为钢铁侠的时候，我就以神盾局的身份深入调查过他。他身边没有孩子出现，而之后他也没机会有可能瞒着所有人怀孕。如果他真的有，那只有可能这个孩子出生在他成为钢铁侠的更早之前。但如果从未在他身边出现过，那就意味着……”她抿了一下嘴唇，为自己的推测。“有可能那个孩子生下来就被Tony送走了。”  
即使Tony曾经是一个公认的混蛋，也没有人愿意猜测一个Omega会干出送走自己孩子的事。Thor在外围看着陷入沉思的众人，并没有加入讨论。所以他反而第一个听到了逐渐接近的脚步声，并看向来人：Pepper Potts。  
众人的疑问立刻有了新的出口。  
“Tony怎么了？”Pepper紧张地看着他们，眼眶不自觉地开始泛红。本来在Tony安全到达后，一直坚守着消息已经很久没好好休息过的Pepper在Tony的安抚劝说下已经去休息了。此刻会匆匆赶来是收到了Friday通知的缘故，原本坚强的女性在众人视线下包围下忍不住恐慌了起来。上帝啊，别再告诉她更多关于Tony的坏消息了。“Tony没事。”相对和她最熟悉的Rhodes立刻上前安抚了对方，“他只是晕倒了，现在在医疗室里休息，一切都还好。别担心。”“谢天谢地。”Pepper夸张地捂住胸口松了一口气，几乎要软到在地上。“你们的表情吓死我了！”Rhodes用拥抱拯救了对方，并迟疑地握住了Pepper的手臂。“是关于另外一件事。”他回头看了Bruce与Steve一眼，视线扫过同样表情慎重的其它人。  
  
“Pepper，我们希望你回答一个关于Tony的问题。”Rhodes有些小心翼翼，“你知道Tony曾经生过一个孩子吗？”Pepper惊讶地抬起头看向Rhodes，而她的表情明显表示她知道什么。当然了，Steve想。她可是Pepper，她自然知道关于Tony的所有事。如果Tony曾有过一个孩子，那显然只有Pepper最有可能知道一切。Steve为即将到来的真相忍不住握紧了拳头，Natasha有些担心地看了他一眼。  
“你们……”Pepper谨慎地看着众人，“知道了什么？”她的眼神与态度已经说明了这场谈话不会太容易，但Steve显然也已经受够了疑问地折磨。“这只是Banner博士的猜测，他看到了Tony腹部的伤口。”他解释，“Tony现在的状态不够好。如果他的孩子能陪在他身边，会对他的恢复很有帮助。”  
“哦。”Pepper点点头，眼泪却突然落了下来。“原来是这样。”她试图露出一个笑容，却充满苦涩地意味。“Tony不会希望你们知道的。”她有些痛苦地摇摇头，“他不希望任何人知道这件事，我猜和孩子的父亲有很大关系。但是也没关系了。”Pepper抬手抹去自己的眼泪，“是的，Tony生过一个孩子。”她捂住根本停不下眼泪的脸，模糊地声音从手掌下传来。“在17年前。”  
“17年前？！”Rhodes震惊地看向Pepper，“是那个时候那件事？Tony和某个Alpha链接了的那次？”  
Pepper靠着Rhodes点点头，放下手掌放弃掩盖自己的眼泪。“但是我也不知道那个Alpha是谁。Tony谁也不肯说，也没有人出现他身边！他就像是突然怀孕，并且瞒着所有人自己想办法生下那个孩子！”她的声音控制不住地尖锐起来，仿佛将多年来对从未出现地那个Alpha的怨气一鼓作气发泄了出来一般。  
“那……那个孩子呢？”Steve艰难地引导着话题，试图让人们回到最重要的信息上来。  
“那个孩子……”Pepper的表情越发悲哀起来，她的视线穿透医疗室透明的玻璃墙，落在Tony沉睡的身影上。他明明既坚强又耀眼，不该被任何事所击倒。但此刻那削瘦的身躯却如同一道残存的阴影停留在病床上，仿佛随时都可能消散。只有她明白Tony在这一战中失去了什么，她也知道他真正的痛苦是什么。  
“那个孩子你们都见过。”Pepper的声音渐渐冷静了下来，只是眼泪却更加汹涌。“Tony的孩子就是Peter，那个蜘蛛男孩儿。”原本因为挑破这个秘密而低着头不安的Bruce立刻抬起了自己震惊的目光，他的视线在pepper与Tony之间来回，包括反应过来了什么的Rhodes。“Potts小姐，你是说Tony的孩子是——”他忍不住上前了一步，“是跟他一起去太空的那个蜘蛛男孩儿？！”  
Steve原本还在回忆那个从他手中抢走过星盾的皇后区小子，他无论如何也联想不到对方和Tony居然会是父子关系。但Bruce的话更快地击中了他。  
那个男孩儿！那个叫Peter的，被称为蜘蛛侠的孩子。那个17岁的孩子，和Tony一起上了灭霸的飞船……那个孩子没有回来。那意味着，Tony的孩子……  
Steve痛苦地捂住了脸。


	3. Chapter 3

Nebula提供的情报最终使试图弥补的出击行动变成了一场纯粹的复仇。  
他们离开地球的时候有多决绝，回到复仇者基地时就有多绝望。  
那种无能为力的悲哀几乎压垮了每一个人，只有Steve还勉强坚持着。他换下了美国队长的制服，下意识走到医疗室门外。Tony仍然保持着沉睡地状态，Pepper则守在病床旁处理着SI的文件。  
Steve犹豫了半晌，还是没忍住轻轻敲了敲门。Pepper抬起头，看见来人后主动走出了病房。她动作温柔地带上房门，领着Steve步入另一旁的休息区域。  
“你们回来了？行动怎么样？”她有些迫不及待地打探，希望得到一些好消息。  
Steve在对方期待地目光下摇了摇头。  
“噢。”Pepper有些不自然地捂住嘴，眨动的双目泛起微红的涟漪。Steve知道她明白了。  
“你们……”Pepper努力拿出冷静地状态认真询问，“接下来打算怎么办？我们需要向公众说明些什么吗？”Steve愣了愣，他还没有考虑到这些。一切结束地疲惫重重压迫在他的肩膀上，仅仅是站立都变得艰难起来。“晚些时候，是的。会有一场说明。”他换了一下姿势，转动着自己僵硬的肩膀肌肉。“我会做的。”  
“好。”Pepper点点头，声音带着哽咽。“等你准备好了，我会帮忙安排。”  
“SI那边……？”  
“所有情况都一样，Captain。”Pepper摇摇头，“和这个基地一样，就像你所看到的那样。”  
“叫我Steve吧。”Steve垂下视线，“Tony怎么样了？”  
“醒过两次，喝了点水又睡了。他正在恢复。”Pepper笑了笑，Tony的好转就如同出现在阴雨天里的阳光，使人松了口气。  
“那就好。”Steve点点头，为这唯一的好消息欣慰不已。  
两人因话题告一段落而陷入安静，各自垂着目光却谁也没离开。他们之间所有的关系都是因Tony而存在，所以也谈不上其他私交。曾经Steve和其他复仇者一起住在大厦时，Pepper对他也算和颜悦色，偶尔甚至特地委托他照顾兼看管Tony。但随着新基地落成众人离开后，这种关系便渐渐变淡了。

Pepper的注意力仍然有一部分集中在手中平板的文件上，不时评注着什么。Steve没有那么自在，但他知道自己必须说点什么，让谈话继续下去。关于Tony和……那个孩子。“我很抱歉。”他打破沉默，“关于Peter的事。如果Tony不希望我们知道，我会转达其他人不要提起。”  
“你要帮他逃避吗，Steve？”Pepper目光锐利地刺向他，几乎立刻令Steve显得无比狼狈。  
“我不是这个意思。”他试图解释，“我只是不希望伤害到Tony。”  
“那就更应该帮Tony接受这件事！”多年CEO的气势在这一刻彻底爆发了出来，“如果你们不谈这个，他永远都不可能自己走出来！因为你根本不知道Peter对他意味着什么！”  
Pepper侧转头平复性地深呼吸了一下，缓和了自己高亢的语气：“你曾是那个最有机会走进Tony的人，Steve。别告诉我你不知道。如果还有谁能帮他走出失去Peter的痛苦，那个人也只可能是你了。”  
“我不确定……”Steve迟疑地将手指握在一起，“而且，Tony还有你。”  
“不是那样的。”Pepper露出一抹苦笑，“也许我确实很了解Tony，但我也很清楚自己在这件事上帮不了他。那是一件很复杂的事。”  
又一阵沉默在两人之间徘徊。Pepper叹了口气，收起手上的文件。她仔细地看着Steve略显忧郁的蓝眼睛：“说实话，能和别人聊聊那两父子这件事本身就让我松了口气。Tony把关于Peter的一切都藏得太深了。他真的很爱Peter，隐瞒关于孩子的存在也有很多原因。而其中最不可能存在的理由就是他不需要这个孩子。恰恰相反，应该说他就是太需要了，所以反而不敢把对方放在身边。这是我当初会被他说服的原因之一。”她忧伤地笑了笑，“Tony为Peter做过很多事。更幸运地是，Peter也是个好孩子，他值得Tony为他付出的一切。”  
“其实从德国回来后，Tony就已经差不多算是把Peter接回身边了。”她顿了顿，不自在地将视线转移开。他们彼此都明白她在具体暗示什么。“说起来，那时我还不知道Peter也有自己的制服，当Tony告诉我时，我没忍住把他骂了一顿。毕竟那个时候Peter才15岁，我都怀疑Tony是不是疯了才给Peter做那些东西。但Peter却制止了我，他让我不要责怪他Daddy。因为一切都是他自己的选择，是他自己的错。”她似乎想起了那个画面，脸上微微露出了怀念的表情。“他们俩在这些地方上真得很像不是吗？”  
“Tony曾经有过一段很艰难的时光，在他选择成为钢铁侠之前。完全是因为Peter，他才能坚持下来。”Pepper摇摇头，“他没机会成为更糟糕的混蛋也是因为此。”

“那……那个Alpha，就一直没有出现过吗？”Steve小心翼翼地提出心底的疑问。  
“没有。”Pepper皱起眉，“那个人完全没有出现过。我一开始还以为那只是Tony的一夜情对象，但Tony的态度完全不是那么回事。他只是什么也不肯说，关于Peter的父亲。我甚至不知道他到底是何时与对方搞在一起，又是何时怀孕的。”Pepper捏紧了手中的东西，视线忍不住看向更里面的病床。“就连Peter的生日都是后来Tony给他庆生时，我才知道是具体哪一天的。他就那么一个人悄悄生下孩子，要不是实在没办法了，甚至都不肯让我知道。”  
“我没办法看着Tony一个人照顾Peter却袖手旁观。更何况那段时间公司的事情特别多，有很多必须要Tony出席的场合——可他产后恢复得并不好。”Pepper忍不住伸手抓住Steve的手臂，“你知道吗？我是后来才反应过来，Peter出生在纽约。Tony自己带着孩子就住在曼哈顿的Stark家老宅里。而那个时候，Peter刚出生一个月的时候。”她看着他，眼底划过后怕的情绪。“曼哈顿遭到了恐怖袭击。”  
Steve立刻就明白了，也顿时了解了SI为何忙碌。  
“也就是那个时候，Tony才不得不向我坦白。然后我才知道他拒绝露面的这段时间里都发生了什么。”Pepper收回自己的手，防御性地环绕在胸前。“有些事情前后一推论就变得好猜了很多：我知道他每年圣诞前多少都会回曼哈顿住几天，却没想到这次会住出一个孩子来。只是我仍然没有得到任何关于那个人的信息，Tony也闭口不谈。我只知道Tony和那个人是有过AO链接的，并且在Tony刚怀孕的时候就被人发现过，那时还小小轰动过一阵子。但很快，Tony就因为发现自己怀孕而躲了起来。在Peter出生没多久后，链接也自然消退了。那个Alpha留下的痕迹也就全部没有了。”  
“最初几年，Peter还在襁褓里的时候。我看得出来Tony在期待着某个人出现，估计就是那个Alpha吧。”Pepper嘲讽地笑了笑，“但随着Tony必须作出决定，也就渐渐彻底死心了。”  
“Tony他……他总认为自己会在一些事情上搞砸。”Pepper的脸上再度展露那种熟悉地，为Tony心疼且无奈地悲哀表情：“所以在Peter的事情上——他不相信自己能做到成为一名父亲。他甚至宁可把Peter托付给一个他认为更好的家庭。即使装做一个陌生人去接触Peter，也不愿坦白自己和他的真正关系。非常Tony Stark的做法对不对？”

“但大概就是天性吧。Peter非常黏他，只要能抱着Tony就绝不松手。而且Peter很聪明，所以我猜他早就自己明白了什么，却没有说出来。他体贴得像个小天使，让Tony没法不爱他。只要你看过那两人是如何相处的，就会明白他们之前的情感连接有多坚固。在很多时候，都是因为Peter才使得Tony有了自我坚持下去的动力。可是，我怎么也没想到，Peter会——天呐，我不敢想象Tony当时都经历了什么。只要一想到他亲眼目睹了Peter的死亡，就在他面前。我就—— ”Pepper忍不住捂住自己的脸，她流了太多眼泪了，仿佛把Tony的那一部分也一起流干净了。  
“Steve。”Pepper哽咽地看着高大沉默的金发男人。“请你帮帮Tony吧。失去Peter这件事一定会让他崩溃，但我想不出还有谁能有办法。除了你，没人能帮他走出来。”  
Steve看着Pepper，艰难而慎重地点了点头。“我会尽我所能。”他向她保证，也向自己保证。  
“老实说，我曾经很看好你们。”Pepper用手指拭去眼角的泪痕，努力挤出一个笑容。“但你们就是该死地没有更进一步。我大概理解Tony在担心什么，却不知道是什么阻止了你。Steve，你还要继续等下去吗？这已经不是Tony第一次差点回不来了。说真的，他还能等你多久？或是能等你几次呢？”  
“我……”Steve无力地张了张嘴。他的内心仍还在为之前所了解到的，全然不同的Tony而震惊。在他记忆之外的，那些被Tony自己隐藏起来的，与Peter有关的秘密。好似突然获得了更多关于线索，却反而使寻求真相的道路变得更加扑朔迷离。他不得不怀疑自己是否真正看懂了Tony每一次望向自己的眼神，以及背后所暗含的意思。他只是——此时此刻他所能的，也仅是：“我会陪着他。”


	4. Chapter 4

Tony醒来第一眼就看见了一旁沙发上打盹的Steve。  
岁月终还是在百年传奇的身上留下了痕迹，不同于他自身难以避免的衰老，而是成熟与责任的印记。如同对方眉间深刻的褶印。缺少那双蓝色瞳孔吸引视线，方正的面孔正直得过于肃穆。向后梳的金发不再整齐，散开垂落在额际。他看上去一点也不美国队长，Tony想。就只是Steve Rogers。一个跨越了世纪，肩负了太多的男人。即使被一管血清改造成超级士兵，但最终却是凭借着强大的内心成为最优秀的Alpha。  
他曾是那么看待他的。  
Steve曾是他年幼时的仰望，少年时代的憧憬，成年以后的幻想，新世纪初的队友。这一切最终演化成了某个复杂而隐蔽的秘密，不仅是Alpha之于Omega。还有更多不可言说的意义。  
他曾期待过，然后失望过，最后——此时此刻在这里，仅剩他们彼此。  
Tony不用问也能从冷清的空气里猜到外面的情况。  
又一场失败。  
不过是让绝望更彻底，更实质。  
他阖上双眼，仿佛疲惫填满了血液在身体里肆掠。当结局降临，他却反而拥有了更多安眠的可能。至少在梦里，他还可以见到……Peter。  
悲伤像干涸的溪流，裸露的河床里布满垂死挣扎的鱼。他连眼泪都流不出来，只余哀恸地呼吸，肺里充斥着灰烬。  
那是Peter消散在他怀里最后剩下的东西。

Tony蜷缩成一个孤独又防备的姿态，侧转身体强迫注意力从Steve身上移开。他仍然处于过度虚弱的情况，缺乏体力支撑自己离开病床。Omega渴望安全感的信号不受控制地随着信息素飘荡开来，迅速唤醒了沉睡在旁的Alpha。Steve睁开眼就看见了削瘦的肩膀线条。  
一道阴影铺在了Tony的身体上。  
“Tony，你醒了吗？”小心翼翼的口吻如同触碰冬日的雪花，深怕呼吸都会惊扰对方。Steve试探性地将手伸向前，搭在Tony露在外面的手肘位置。  
“我们能谈谈吗？”  
“谈什么？”  
冷淡的语气使室内的温度又降低了一些，Steve忍不住握紧了垂在身旁另一侧的拳头。他在Tony看不见的地方皱紧眉头，下颌也绷紧到僵硬的地步。  
“一切。”  
Tony的肩膀可见地颤抖了一下，Steve心中立刻涌上一股不忍。但他还是遵从最初的目的将话继续说了下去。“关于Peter的事——”  
Tony猛地回头看向了Steve。  
“你知道了！”他的脸上满是让Steve意外的惊慌失措。“你知道了什么？”“我……”Steve只是犹豫了一下，就决定说出来：“Banner替你检查的时候发现了疤痕，然后我们问了Pepper。”他再次停顿，暗暗深吸了一口气，“Pepper告诉了我一切。”  
“哦。”Tony眼睛颤动着，像是松了一口气又像是更慌乱了一些，“哦……”  
“我很抱歉，Tony。”Steve用了祈求的语气，“你失去了Peter。”  
“住口！”Tony突然愤怒起来，“别和我提这个！一个字也别说！”  
“Tony？”Steve受伤地看着他，有些不明所以。  
“谁都可以，唯独你不行！”Tony伸手指着病房门，“出去！现在！”

被赶出医疗区的Steve沮丧地来到众人聚集的大厅。他先向Banner点点头，告知Tony醒了。然后转向正担忧地望着他的Natasha，摇了摇头。Rhodes显然攒了一肚子问题要问，但他决定直接去找Tony，那会更快得到自己想要的答案。所以他加入了Banner前往病房的队伍。  
Pepper早些时候离开去处理SI的事务，在她将照看Tony的任务留给Steve后。但Steve没预料到的是自己根本不被对方所接受。他失落地坐在沙发上，成为继Thor后又一具沉默的高大雕像。更远一点儿的地方，Danvers正在和Rocket与Nebula交流那些星际间的信息。  
Natasha动作轻柔地坐在Steve身边，并用手臂碰了碰他的大腿。Steve不得不抬起头面对敏锐的女间谍，接受即将到来的询问。  
“Tony怎么样？”  
“不太好。”  
“你们谈了吗？”  
“没有。”Steve将脸埋进自己的手掌里，“我刚提到Peter，他就把我赶出来了。”  
Natasha挑起眉毛：“好吧？”  
“他不愿意和我谈这个。”Steve的声音充满了无奈与无能为力。即使拥有超级士兵四倍的承受力，Tony的拒绝还是难免让人极度的失落。  
“想想也真是让人意外不是吗？”Natasha换了个话题。“关于Peter的事。他居然能瞒住几乎所有人，连神盾局都没有查到蛛丝马迹。我本以为以前的他没有那种程度的——”她停下咬了咬嘴唇，“在乎？但现在看来只是不够在乎……他对自己可没有那种程度的仔细。”  
Steve不知该如何回答这个问题。他还在消化Tony曾有一个孩子的事实，大多时候被下意识忽略的Omega身份也随即成为另一个冲击他的真相。  
“我疑惑的是，”Natasha继续提出自己的疑问，“如果Tony那么保护那个孩子，为什么还会让对方穿上制服？甚至当初还带他出现在莱比锡机场。”  
“我不知道。”Steve有些茫然地抬起头，视线注视着前方却没有落在任何地方。  
他也迷失了方向。

短暂的沉默后，众人又不得不讨论起当下的状况来。显然他们首先要做的，是向公众公布关于此次事件的一切信息。这意味着Steve要站出来坦诚复仇者的失败。Thor在短时间内会留在基地等待他仅存的人民，和他们讨论后再做打算。Danvers打算返回宇宙深处去看看其他星球的情况，毫无疑问会有很多人需要她的帮助。Rocket与Nebula接受了复仇者们的建议先留在地球，失去家人的他们也没有别处可去。Natasha还计划和瓦坎达方面联络一下，共同面对接下来可能发生的情况。  
还有Clint。他们现在还没有Clint的消息，而这可能意味着最坏的消息。  
Banner在话题快结束时重新出现在他们面前。Steve立刻想上前询问对方关于Tony的情况，但又咬牙克制了自己。博士有些无措地看着众人，摊开了自己的手：“Tony走了。”  
Steve立刻站了起来。  
“他已经没有大碍了。”Banner解释，“而且Tony坚持要离开，我阻拦不了。Rhodey跟上去了，他会看顾Tony。”  
几道视线从Banner那里转移到Steve身上，金发大兵的手握紧又松开，反复了数次才使绷紧的肩背肌肉放松下来。  
“好吧。”Steve喃喃地叹息道，“也许他只是需要一点时间。”他艰难地做了一个吞咽的动作，勉强挤出说服自己的苦笑，“还有空间。”  
Natasha不忍心地上前拍了拍他的肩，试图安慰对方。Steve回了一个难堪的表情，低头快步离开了大厅。对两人之间发生的一切，一直看在眼里的红发女战士不由长叹一口气。她决定先去联系Pepper商量发布会的安排，顺便了解更多的情报。女性的直觉告诉她Peter的事情背后绝不简单，Tony一定还藏了其它秘密。而那说不定就是所有的关键。


	5. Chapter 5

Steve又一次站在了危机的边缘——许下的承诺无法兑现，因为Tony在躲着他。Tony甚至躲着所有人。当他万分羞愧地向Pepper告知情况，并试图探知Tony目前的状况和所在地。接待他的CEO长长叹了一口气，失望地垂下了肩膀。  
“我很抱歉。”Steve绷紧肩膀，“我现在才意识到，我对Tony的了解太少了。除了基地和大厦，我甚至都不知道他现在住在哪里。”  
“那也不完全是你的错，Steve。”Pepper揉着额角，“在你离开的那段时间，Tony和Peter住在一起。并且他不想有人注意到这件事。”  
“Peter说过他来自皇后区。”他很难想象Tony会跟着住到那里去，但为了Peter又有什么不可能呢？  
“不是的，”Pepper向他解释，“Peter一直被Tony寄养在一对普通人夫妻的名下，跟着他们生活在皇后区。”事到如今也没有什么好隐瞒了，Pepper毫无保留地说出了自己知道的一切。“但三年前，那位先生因为意外而去世了。大概是这个原因，而且Peter也长大了，Tony才慢慢重新和孩子生活在一起。通常周末的时候，Peter会住在Tony那里，平时上学再回到皇后区。”她笑了笑，“Tony在卖掉大厦后，为了Peter搬回曼哈顿的老宅。这个消息并没有对外公布过，他在纽约也还有其它公寓。所以没人发现。况且那孩子还是蜘蛛侠，瞒着大家出入很容易。”  
“那Tony现在也在那里……？”Steve试探地看着对方，希望得到一个答案，或者行动的方向。  
“我不确定。”Pepper摇了摇头，“他也没有来公司，都是远程和我联络的。我本来以为——”她突然拍了拍自己的额头。“我就说他为什么突然不混蛋了，原来如此。他又让自己躲起来了！”  
“我不确定他是不是在曼哈顿，Steve。”CEO安抚地拍了拍他的手臂，“但我会搞清楚的。你放心，我会和你一起上门去找他。”她深深看了Steve一眼，“抱歉，我本以为如果是你的话。Tony会容易放下些东西开口。”Steve随即苦笑出来，“我本也这么以为。但Tony一点儿也不想和我谈，他甚至禁止我提起Peter。”“什么？”Pepper疑惑地挑起眉，“Tony为什么会……”“我也想知道。”Steve也叹了口气，“也许我只是太高估自己了。”他垂下头，内心默默补充：他何止在这件事上高估了自己，他根本高估了自己的一切，才造成整个今天这样的局面。  
“不是的，Steve。”Pepper继续安慰他，“你绝对得相信自己。”她做了一个手势，示意暂停，“让我先给Happy打个电话问问Tony在哪儿。他一定知道。”  
Pepper和电话那端短短争执了几句，就获得了自己想要的答案。她利落地安排起手边的事情，示意Steve和她一起去停车场。  
“我们现在就去见Tony。”Pepper的眼角又红了起来，“我绝不同意他一个人待在那里。”

Steve没想到目的地会是在这个一点儿也不Stark的地方，因为那是一栋掩藏在安静环境中的木屋别墅。不像Tony一贯住的那些充满前沿简约与高科技设计的地方，这栋湖边木屋看上去是如此平凡、如此普通、如此生活。  
这更像是他心中曾经幻想过的未来该有的样子，充满上个世纪的老派情节。  
他从未想过Tony会愿意住在这种地方。  
“这里是Tony和Peter的度假小屋。”Pepper在下车前低声向Steve解释，“他以前每年都会带着Peter在这里住一阵子。这里几乎到处都是Peter从小到大留下的各种痕迹，如果Tony一个人在这儿……”  
Steve动作迅速地停好车解开安全带。“我们现在就去找他。我们会把他拉出来的，我保证。”Pepper点点头，率先打开车门走了下去。她气势汹汹地推开门，却仿佛被屋内的情景击中一般退后了半步，随即失声叫了出来：“Tony！”  
昏暗的房间内没有被激起任何回应，Steve紧跟在Pepper后面走进房屋，踏入未知的私人领域。他迈进大门后的第一时间就被屋内各种温馨的装潢与丰富的生活痕迹冲击了视野，同时也被伴随空荡环境所产生的沉寂锤击了胸口。  
紧接着他就发现了紧紧蜷缩在沙发深处的Tony——他看上去仍然过分苍白，视线牢牢固定在前方并且面无表情。Steve又向前走了几步，看见了Tony正在看的东西：巨大的屏幕上正播放着一个棕发男孩儿在拼装某种精密机械的影像。  
那是Peter！Steve立刻意识到，随即更进一步明白Tony在做的事情——  
他在缅怀，并放纵自己沉浸在回忆与失去的痛苦里。  
他们确实不应该让Tony待着这儿，如果无法带走他，至少也不能让他一个人。  
Pepper小心翼翼地坐在Tony身边，拿走了他手中紧握的酒杯。她用手指轻轻抚摸着Tony的脸颊，试图获取那个天才的注意力。“Tony，你还好吗？”她放柔了声音，呼唤着。而Tony只是看了她一眼，就迅速将目光调回了屏幕。那上面，成功的Peter正开心地对着镜头笑着。  
Steve看见画面镜头在一阵抖动后稳定了下来，接着一双成人的手出现在了里面，然后是更多——Tony，更年轻的样子。穿着轻松随意的家居服，扬着大而得意的笑容，张开手臂紧紧拥抱了Peter。两父子在画面里开心地笑着，亲吻对方的面颊，然后变成打闹。他们对刚完成的作品视而不见，并绕着它相互追逐。直到Peter被Tony一把抱进怀里举了起来，然后两人一起坐在地毯上重新面对被冷落的东西。Tony将自己的下巴搭在Peter稚嫩的肩膀上，手把手地教导着。他是那么轻松、快乐、心满意足。每一次看向Peter的眼神都溢满了欢喜，以及些许的愧疚。他用手温柔地抚摸着Peter的小脑袋，脸上写满了诉说不完的爱。  
Steve从未在Tony脸上看到过那样的表情。他是那么放松与柔和，像个最普通的Omega。怀里抱着小却真实的幸福，每一次简单的触碰都能轻易使他满足。那就是Peter对他的意义，也正是Peter带给他的力量。  
此刻他终于明白了为什么Pepper 会说：只要见过他们之间的相处，就会明白Tony与Peter之间联系的是多么亲密。

当Pepper安抚Tony时，Steve选择去厨房煮点温和的食物给对方。记忆里那段同住大厦的日子，多少让他了解了一些Tony对自身健康毫不在乎的生活方式与习惯。更别提现在，他不敢想Tony有多久没有好好吃饭、好好休息。他恐怕Tony胃里的东西只有酒精和咖啡，而这所带来的结果势必会让他担忧不已。  
冰箱里还有一些东西，大概是Happy给Tony送来的。Steve又翻了翻橱柜，在看见里面摆放整齐的儿童餐具时不由一愣。最终他叹了口气，拿出燕麦片。希望他没搞错Tony偏好的配方，看在上帝的份上，他愿意多加很多巧克力圈，只要Tony能振作起来。  
Steve重新带着热牛奶和燕麦片出现在Tony面前时，Omega终于肯抬眼施舍他一个眼神。Steve乘机将食物塞进对方手里。多次宣称自己不喜欢从别人手里接东西的亿万富翁有些愣怔地看着出现在手中的碗，缓缓从沙发上坐起身来。原本盖在身上有些旧的毛毯滑了下来，露出下面皱巴巴的居家长衫。配合着过分虚弱削瘦的身躯，Tony看上去完全像个酗酒的流浪汉。Steve握住Tony的手腕扶了一把偏偏倒倒起身的人，然后把搁置在一旁的热牛奶举到Tony嘴边。“先喝一点热的再吃。”这一次，Tony再也无法避开Steve看着他的坚定眼神。  
Pepper对此露出了带着些许欣慰与安心的表情。她拍了拍Tony的手臂，并顺势用手指拨了拨他的头发。“听话，Tony。”她看着Tony的眼睛，恳求他，“你现在需要人照顾，你不能一个人在这里。我们很担心你，Tony。”  
Tony的视线在Pepper与Steve之间茫然地来回着，他的眼睛睁的那么大，里面满是浓稠的哀恸以及醉酒后的失焦迷茫。他本是亿万富翁、天才、工程师、科学家、未来学家，以及超级英雄！但此刻哪一个身份都帮不了他……Omega表现出来的的脆弱像一张坚韧的网，裹紧了他们彼此的心脏缓慢收紧。勒得呼吸都开始疼痛。  
Pepper有些不忍心地别开了脸，Steve的脸上也不自觉的露出了忧愁。Tony却像突然找回了神志，他小心翼翼地嗅了嗅一直稳稳举在面前的杯子，被热气和蜂蜜甜甜的味道熏地眯了眯眼睛。接着他低下脑袋小小地嘬了一口，然后舔了舔嘴唇。Steve松了口气，继续托着杯子继续鼓励地看着Tony，希望他再喝一口。这一次Tony主动伸出了手，自己接过牛奶再次喝了一口。  
等喝掉大半杯牛奶后，Tony才终于恢复了思考的能力。原本放松的身体又不自觉地紧张了起来，Steve发现后暗暗皱了皱眉。他从Tony开始慢慢收紧的手指中拿走那杯牛奶，推了推对方另一只手上抱了许久的麦片碗。“吃点东西，好吗？”他尽量将自己的语气放置到最平和的状态，生怕惊扰了Tony的神经。  
Tony的视线随着话语落向怀里的碗，睫毛颤动着眨了眨眼。“这是Peter的勺子。”他小声说着，用手握住红色的勺柄。“是Peter的碗。”Steve立刻慌张了起来：“什么？对不起Tony，我不知道——我只是，我……”Tony摇了摇头，“没关系，我也经常会搞错。它们就只是餐具，然后放在那里。拿到那个就用那个，没有人在意到底是谁的。”他皱着鼻子哼笑了一声，“只有Peter，小家伙总是能分清。”  
“Tony……”Pepper有些担忧地将手搭在了Tony的手臂上，身子也更多倚靠过去，准备随时给对方提供一个怀抱的支持。但Tony摇了摇头，他用力地眨着眼睛，将快要溢出来的情绪努力压下去。“我只是才发现，原来区别那么明显。但我以前却一直没注意到。”


	6. Chapter 6

Tony在Pepper的注视下乖乖将勺子塞进了嘴里。他努力地咀嚼着，只是为了让她安心。其实机械式的敷衍动作并不能让人满意，但他是Tony。Pepper知道Tony已经尽了自己最大的努力，她只能笑着鼓励对方尽量多吃一点。  
口腔里酒精的味道渐渐被燕麦与坚果的味道盖过，还有巧克力圈。Tony下意识用勺子拨弄着那些巧克力圈多的地方。糖份逐渐带动了他思考的能力，偏好的味道也暗示着什么——Tony抬头认真地看向Steve。Steve有些紧张和激动，但更多是忐忑。但接下来所发生的事却是他没想到的。  
Tony只是看了Steve一眼，就垂下了头。餐勺落回碗里，埋进牛奶和燕麦还有其它他曾偏好的东西里。Tony的眼泪毫无征兆地掉了下来，一滴滴砸进碗里。  
“你为什么在这儿？”他的手指用力抠住碗沿，肩颈也绷了起来。“为什么你现在又出现了，还装出一副很担心的样子？嗯？”他重新抬起头，瞪着Steve，眼眶红得仿佛要泣血。  
“Tony——”Pepper惊讶地用手掩住了嘴，试图帮Steve解释，“Cap是真得很担心你，不然我也不会发现你躲到了这里。”  
“在所有一切之后，你会？”Tony死死地盯着Steve的眼睛，额角的青筋都鼓了起来。他的脸颊上泛起一种不自然的红晕，糅合了某些愤怒的成份，“说真的，你会？”  
“我会。”Steve坚定地回应着Tony的视线，他甚至伸出手想握住Tony。它们抖动得那么厉害，几乎要捧不住碗。Tony却躲开了他，他整个身体都大幅度地转动着，从毛毯和沙发靠垫里挣扎着出来。Pepper手足无措地试图帮助Tony，却根本没有可以下手的地方。反而是Steve眼明手快地上前抓住了Tony的臂膀，将整个人顺势拉着站了起来。  
Tony像是极度的惊慌失措，只能僵硬在Steve手中。思维陷入停滞的同时，使他脚下发软毫无支持力，失去重心的结果是彻底向前歪倒。他毫无选择地跌进Steve的怀里，仍然捧着那碗麦片。  
时间仿佛暂停了一般。Tony安静地靠在Steve胸口，缓缓眨动着眼睛。他像是一遍遍思考着刚才发生的事情，然后慢慢消化出结果并抬起头看着Steve担忧不已的脸。一股怨愤涌出了Tony的心脏，像曾经令他一步步走向死亡的钯元素一样，顺着血管一寸寸从心脏往上爬向他的脖子、他的耳朵、他的眼睛。然后变成另外的液体流出来。  
Tony咬着牙，他嘶吼着挣脱开对方的手：“别碰我！”并猛地抬手将碗扔向了Steve的脸。

“Tony！”Pepper完全被吓到了，Tony突然爆发的情绪失控使在场另外两人万分疑惑。Steve也顾不得遮挡泼在身上的食物残渣，他在对方愤怒地目光下只能受伤地举起手，表示自己不会伤害他。像一个投降的士兵——对Tony Stark投降的美国队长，同时也是Steve Rogers。  
“God.”Tony用手掌根部摁住自己的眼睛，他仍然哽咽着，“你不该在这里，Steve。你不该来这儿。”  
“为什么？”Steve有些难堪地看着Tony，“我担心你，我只是想知道你是不是还好。”他顿了顿，闭上自己的眼睛再睁开，仿佛做出了重大决定。“我明白，你还没有原谅我。关于那件事情，我很抱歉。而我也明白不管说再多次那都没有意义，关于我的隐瞒和当初发生的一切……但是，Tony——”  
“住口！”Tony越发愤怒起来，他抬手指着Steve，“不止是那件事，Steve。”  
“那就告诉我！”Steve也有些恼怒起来，他总是不明白，总是搞不懂，Tony在想什么，又究竟想说什么。他为此沮丧，为此失落，而现在，他还为此恐慌。如果他不能搞清楚，他永远都会被Tony拒之门外。“Please，Tony.”  
“……”Tony的嘴唇动了动，手下意识收回抓住胸口的衣服。仿佛那里有什么伤口——曾经反应堆所在的地方早已经痊愈，但他的心脏却仍然脆弱，特别是在面对Steve的时候。“不。”Tony摇了摇头，“我不会告诉你……”他后退了一步，不小心撞到了站在一旁的Pepper。他看着她担忧的脸，又退了一步。“我不能告诉你们。”他念叨着，转身冲向了房屋深处。  
“Tony！”Steve想跟上去，Pepper却拦住了他。“让他去吧。”Pepper用手背蹭了蹭自己的眼角，露出一个安抚的微笑。“一旦涉及到Peter相关的事他就会这样，给他点空间吧Steve。”她拍了拍大兵的肩膀，“现在，先去换下你的衣服。我们需要谈一谈，关于你刚才说的那些。我需要了解把Tony拜托给你是不是一个错误。”  
Steve收回追着Tony的目光，看向瘦弱却坚强的金发女士，挫败地叹了口气。

在漫长的谈话后，Pepper仍然咬着牙让Steve留了下来。她还有很多事情，SI除了本身一团糟的内部工作外，还有相应要承担的其它社会责任。她不能在这守着Tony——如果她不想让Tony去面对那些事情，就只有自己先去完成它们。她没有办法，没有更好的选择，她只能让Steve留在这里。  
她仍然相信自己之前的看法没错，Steve能让Tony振作起来。她只是没想到两人之间的关系已经变得如此错综复杂，更别提现在还夹着一个Peter。  
至少她现在明白，为什么Steve没有先走出那一步了。所以他现在势必会被落在Tony身后。  
她帮不了Tony更多了，也帮不了他们更多。有些事情终只能由他们二人自己解决。Pepper最后看了一眼逐渐沉入夜色中的木屋，发动汽车驶离了Tony的秘密乐园。  
Steve有些泄气地看着Pepper开着车离开。再一次坦白当初所犯的错误，令四倍体力的超级战士也有些精疲力尽了。如果当初他可以更有一点耐心，对Tony也更多一点信任，还有更多的——彻底的坦诚。也许事情就不会变成今天这个样子。Steve也忍不住后悔，关于内战时发生的一切。明明他们有很多机会，却最终让事情发展到一发不可收拾的地步。最终他伤害了Tony，还狼狈地逃离了Tony——Steve忍不住看向自己的掌心，以及惯常挂着盾的位置。他不由想起曾经Tony是如何快活地给他安装磁力回收装置：天才工程师的双手搭在自己的小臂上，一遍遍地调试并询问他感受。而他看着那双蜜糖般的眼睛，只想吻他。可直到结束他都没有鼓足勇气迈出那一步。  
现在，Tony又成了受伤最深的那一个。失去孩子对Omega来说，本就是万分悲痛的事情，更何况发生在Tony身上。Pepper刚刚还特地向Steve强调了，亲情、家人对Tony的意义和重要性。  
他搞砸了，Steve想。  
美国队长搞砸了，Steve Rogers也搞砸了。  
但他没有放弃。他不会让Tony一个人在那里，这次他不会再把他留在痛苦里。

Steve打起精神来到Tony的房间门外。他听见里面有水流的声音，这让他忍不住有些担心。他抬手敲了敲门，“Tony？你还好吗？我们能谈谈吗？”“滚开！”Tony的声音连带着其它物品跌落的动静一起穿进Steve的耳朵里，他立刻不再犹豫，直接强硬地拧开了房门。  
Steve快步略过卧室内的陈设，没有将视线过多分给那些无处不在的，Peter的痕迹。他咬着牙，让自己不去看墙上挂满的合影和各种大大小小的纪念物。他知道自己在闯入Tony最私密的地盘，这很不好，对他们之间的关系也没有任何帮助。但是他不能纵容Tony一个人躲在那里，然后反复受伤。  
他推开浴室门，果不其然地发现Tony正瘫倒在地上。Omega显然刚刚才呕吐过，介于Steve亲眼见过外面桌上空倒的酒瓶数量。所以他对Tony身上的混乱毫不意外。他熟练地扶起人，无视抵抗半抱着Tony，将他放入浴缸。  
“你得洗个澡，Tony。不管你想做什么，你都不能这样下去了。你的身体还没好。”Steve担忧地念叨着，他用热水弄湿了毛巾，擦拭着Tony的脸和手掌。“你想生我的气或者不原谅我都可以，但请别和自己过不去。”Steve叹了口气，“我想这也不是Peter希望看到的。”  
Tony停止了挣扎，他的眼睛从热毛巾后方看着Steve。那一瞬间的清醒锐利得如同一把利剑，刺进了Steve的心脏。他下意识松开了手，“至少你先好好休息一晚，”他努力传递着善意，“如果你需要，我会在外面。”Tony对此的回应是猛得将毛巾拽了过去。  
Steve只好狼狈地后退，并一步步离开了浴室留给Tony空间。  
他失落地带上了浴室门，拖着沉重的步子缓慢挪出Tony的卧室——也可能是Peter的卧室，或者干脆是他们共同的房间。因为这里有太多孩子的东西，每一件装饰物也都充满了呵护之情。哪怕他们每年只会在这里住很短一段时间，但Tony也仍然会忍不住给他的孩子准备上最好的一切。  
这就是Tony Stark爱人的方式。  
倾尽所有，毫无保留。  
Steve苦笑着退出房间，放纵自己依靠在门外走廊上。他会想着刚才所看到的，那一张张照片里是他从未见过的Tony：放松的神态、开怀的笑容、幸福的眼神。此刻都变成了一块块石头压满他的胸口。Pepper曾说他是最有机会走进Tony的人，Natasha他们也总是用眼神意味深长地打量自己与Tony。然而他却始终没有踏出那一步，即使Tony已经敞开了门。  
现在门关上了，他还能再次敲开吗？


	7. Chapter 7

这不是Steve第一次与Tony住在同一屋檐下，却是第一次让Steve觉得Tony与他的距离是那么遥远。  
曾经的复仇者大厦面积是此处的好几倍，但他却能随时知道Tony在哪儿。现在这栋小小的木屋别墅里，Steve却常常得一个个房间寻找Tony。消沉的身影不在卧室的地毯上、不在起居室的沙发里、也不在厨房的料理台旁、甚至不在车库的工具间。Steve最后从阅读室里走出来，思索Tony是否会在户外，但拐角的楼梯处，却突然看见了他寻找的对象。  
Tony紧缩着四肢，下巴抵住膝盖，额头靠着木制栏杆。Steve放轻脚步，从背后慢慢接近他。同时顺着Tony面朝的方向看向了不远处的壁炉——那里正燃烧着温暖的火焰。  
Steve疑惑地皱起眉，步子也迈地急了一些。“Tony？你点燃了壁炉？”  
Tony伸出手挥舞了一下，并侧转头将手指抵在嘴唇边。他示意Steve安静，而Steve的目光却完全被他脸上的眼镜拉扯过去了。“Tony！”他的声音严厉了起来，对方却回了一个无动于衷的冷漠表情。Steve有些着急，下一秒就又再次听到了那个令人恐慌悲伤的声音：“Tony！”  
那是带着孺慕与快乐的清脆童音，软绵绵的语调还包含着一丝撒娇的意味。紧接着声音出现的，是一个坐在壁炉前地板上的男孩。只有两三岁的模样，正举着手里的玩具，抬头看向依赖的对象。  
Steve加快脚步冲到Tony面前，半跪下来摁住他的肩膀。“别这样，Tony。”他想要伸手摘掉Tony的眼镜，停止正在运行的二构投影。但Tony却拼命抬手遮挡。  
“走开！”他低吼着，“我只是想看看他！”  
“停下！你不能陷在里面！”Steve的声音也着急起来。  
“我没有！”Tony的眼睛在阴影里显得黑而深沉，他怒瞪着Steve，“那只是我的记忆！怎么，我连回忆的权利都没有了吗？美国队长连这也要剥夺吗？！”  
“你明知道我不是那个意思。”Steve有些痛苦地看着他，“你知道的……”  
“我不知道！”Tony将头埋进膝盖里，手臂紧紧地保护着自己。“我只剩这个了。我脑子里只剩这些了，我为什么不可以。”  
“你需要振作，Tony。”Steve尽量轻柔地拉开他的双手，缓缓抚摸着对方棕色的卷发。“嘿，你想吃点东西吗？咖啡？或者甜甜圈？Happy送来的，他特地给你买的。”  
Tony并没有被Steve轻易安抚。他只是保持着姿势一动不动，手指拽紧了自己的衣服。  
“或者我们出去走走好吗？你有多久没出过门了？”

Tony持续的沉默刺痛了Steve。  
印象里的小胡子富豪总是喋喋不休，不论生气或高兴。他总是顶着精心打理的发型昂着头，眼角眉梢都是自信。他的嘴唇明明看上去很柔软，却更爱吐出些让人哭笑不得的俏皮玩笑。当他述说起那些科技理论时，滔滔不绝得仿佛整个人都在散发着光芒。没有人能忽视他，他天然得聚焦着所有人的视线，是舞台灯光聚焦的中心。  
但现在的Tony却完全成了另一副样子。没有必要他绝不愿开口多说一个字，对待Steve的劝解也只是冷漠以对。他像是幽灵或者其它类似的东西，不是在木屋里游荡就是安静地坐在一个地方一动不动好几个小时。仿佛被困在迷宫里。  
更糟糕的时刻发生在Tony给自己架起二构设施时。Steve一开始并没有发现Tony的目的，直到他带着午餐去找对方，却被突然出现的陌生人影给吓了一跳。那  
是Steve第一次亲眼见到Tony支持开发的二构技术真正运作时的模样：  
少年模样的Peter跪坐在沙发上，小狗般湿润的眼睛看着Tony，“我想留下。”他诚恳地请求着，将Tony的手拉扯环抱在自己的胸口处。“我想在这里陪你。Tony，别让我走。”少年扑着上前抱住了Tony，棕色的脑袋埋在Omega的胸口。像只在撒娇的小动物，让人无法拒绝。  
一切都是那样的清晰、那样的真实——仿佛Peter还活着。Tony甚至想抬手揉弄怀里的卷毛，但却最终落空。但也已经足够令人恐慌了。  
Steve从最初的劝说，到低声下气地恳求，在最后演变成直接去中止掉程序的运行。他精疲力尽地追逐了Tony大半个月，却没让事情有任何好转的迹象。这着实令超级战士挫败不已。更让人痛苦的是，当他看到更多鲜活的Peter出现在自己面前时，那个男孩可爱的模样与他已经不在的事实仿佛成了另一种刑罚，一遍遍地提醒着Steve他们的失败所带来的结果。  
回忆在同时折磨着他们两个人。  
而Steve的任务是带着Tony从记忆的迷宫里走出来。  
他心疼地看着面前蜷缩成一团的Omega，一位失去爱子的父亲。他只能张开双臂拥抱着对方，他一次次地凭借四倍耐心与体力，努力温暖着Tony。将对方低垂的脑袋挪移到自己的肩膀上，承担着痛苦的重量。他一遍遍地拍抚着Tony的肩背，给他无声的鼓励与支持。多少次他忍受着衣服被眼泪湿润的触感，抿紧嘴唇等待Tony发泄出来，恢复过来，振作起来。

Tony在Steve的怀里睡着了。  
伴随着糟糕精神状态的是更加糟糕的睡眠，Tony的身体一直没有恢复真正的健康。他常常在安静的久坐中陷入恍惚，如果Steve将他送到床铺或者沙发上，Omega就会渐渐睡着。即使很快就会醒来，但Steve仍然忍不住会为对方能闭上眼一会儿而感到欣慰。  
所以Steve熟练地将Tony抱了起来。他将人送到床上，并为对方拢好毯子。看着Tony下意识调整成自我防备的侧躺姿势，Steve为自己的无能为力而沮丧。  
这段时间Pepper来过、Happy来过、Rhodes也来过，Banner、Natasha他们也来过，甚至Nebula。所有人都没有任何办法。劝解抚慰没有丝毫帮助，而说服Tony本身就是一件很艰难的事情，他们在过去都深有体会。但Steve仍然留在这里，留在Tony回忆漩涡的中心。  
他在努力将Tony拉出来。Steve叹了口气，他必须要相信自己能做到。他转身去拉上卧室的窗帘，并打算倒一杯水放在床头。他竭尽可能给Tony一个安全、舒适、放松的环境。却一项也没有成功。  
玻璃磕在桌面上的细微动静惊醒了Tony，他捂着胸口在昏暗的房间里惊恐地睁大了眼睛。那表情让Steve的胃里塞满了石头，同时仿佛有根结实的绳子勒紧了他的脖子。  
“Tony？”Steve小心翼翼地坐到床畔，想伸出手触碰他。  
Tony的视线猛得转过来看着Steve。他的双眼不断眨动着，鼻翼也快速翕动着，嗓子里满是又急又浅的喘息。“你在这儿。”他低声念叨着，“你在这儿了。”Tony的肩膀放松了一些，他抬手揉了揉眼睛，“God，我一直在等你。”含糊的嗓音将词语混在一起，全靠Steve的四倍听力才分辨出来Tony在说什么。而这内容让他心惊。  
“太久了，Steve。”Tony的声音变得越来越轻，Steve忍不住凑近了一些。“你怎么能让我等这么久？你怎么可以……”  
“Tony……”Steve将手搭在Tony肩膀上，表情越发沉痛，“对不起。”  
Tony陡然清醒过来。  
他有些僵硬地转动脖子看向Steve，手指慌张地遮挡着自己的眼睛，“我不是那个意思！你听错了。”  
“Tony？”Steve有些不解。  
“那不是在说你！”Tony更着急地解释起来，“我只是在不清醒的时候说了些不清醒的话！你最好立刻忘掉！”他急急掀开身上的毛毯跳下床，开始满屋子寻找自己想要的东西。“我的眼镜——我的眼镜呢？！Shit！Jarvis——”  
“Tony！”Steve声音大了起来，“冷静！你需要停下！”  
“我没法冷静！”Tony崩溃地嘶喊出来，“我不知道你为什么可以做到，但我不行！我做不到！我停不下来！我没有一刻不在想他！Peter！我的孩子！我的！”  
Steve想要靠近的脚步被这怒吼逼停在了半途。

他们隔着一段距离在房间中互相注视着彼此。Tony的胸口因为剧烈的情绪而快速起伏着，他脸上的表情一如既往的深刻，并带着被逼退到悬崖边的绝望愤怒。Steve只能站在那里，手足无措地看着Tony。他还不知道是什么让Tony突然爆发了出来，但对方已经痛苦而失控地低吼起来：  
“我没有照顾好他！我甚至不敢亲自照顾他！我知道我一定会搞砸！我该怎么办？我能怎么办？他只是个孩子，他不该承受我的一切！他值得更好的！最好的！而不是我！我是什么？我是个混蛋！我根本没资格成为一名父亲！我也不知道怎么成为父亲！所以我把他送走了！我知道我会后悔但那才是对他最好的方式！唯一能阻止我毁了他的方式就是远离我！！！”  
“不是那样的——”Steve试图打断Tony的自我审判，但Tony剧烈地挥动着双手后退着躲避。  
“你根本不明白！你什么都不知道！你不知道我有多糟！我不配拥有他！但是我舍不得他！他是我的孩子！我的一切！我不想离开他！”  
Tony双眼通红地盯着Steve，用力到全身肌肉都绷紧起来。  
“这对Peter不公平。我没有给他该有的，我逃了。但我又总忍不住去看他！哪怕我躲着，最终还是忍不住靠近。这是错的，我明明知道他想要什么，他想要我，但我却不在那里。我将他留下了，一个人。”  
Tony的声音沙哑起来。  
“我甚至不敢告诉他，我是谁。Peter……他那么完美，像我做过最美的梦。天呐——我做了什么……我为什么要接近他……他其实一直都知道，却从没怪过我。我看着他的眼睛，我知道他想说什么。他想要他真正的父亲，我却——他明明该拥有一切，我却像个懦夫，因为害怕而逃避他。他不应该原谅我，当我告诉他一切的时候。他为什么会原谅我……他怎么能接受我是他父亲。他已经有个家了，完美的家。他根本不需要我。我也根本不应该出现在他的生命里。”  
Tony脱力地蹲下去，再度将自己掩埋起来。  
“你根本不明白，Steve。我爱他，他是我的一切。但我不值得，这不值得……我为什么要告诉他，我不应该将他牵扯进来，也不应该告诉他真相，更不应该带他出现在那里——”  
“因为他爱你！”Steve也忍不住吼了起来，“Tony！因为Peter爱你！你是他父亲！”  
“我不配。”压抑的抽泣从手臂下泄露出来，“这不值得……不应该是Peter，他才16岁。他只有16岁……”


	8. Chapter 8

从未有任何一个时刻，能比现在更令Steve认识到——他是爱着Tony的——这个事实了。  
自最初的纽约危机开始，他能一点点了解到盔甲下的TonyStark到底是个怎样的人时——他已经注定会被吸引。仿佛恒星牵引着行星，而Tony正是宇宙中最灿烂的那一颗。  
他的视线、他的心跳、他的理智都在被他影响，如同潮汐跌宕起伏不停。  
Tony曾给过他一个家。在跨越70年的沉睡结束后，他有了可以回去的地方，可以融入的队伍。  
但执着往事的过时之人最终辜负了Tony。  
他们之间的裂缝是由他造成的，在他砸下星盾那一刻。并且那伤害越来越大，成了深渊天堑，难以跨越，难以修补。所有使人绝望的一切，Peter的离去，都变成了无法挽回的遗憾与痛苦。  
击倒了Tony，也压垮了Steve。  
钢铁侠失败了，美国队长输了。超级英雄在巨大的灾难前最终只不过是普通人而已。  
与每一个失去亲人的人相同，他们面对同样的，更巨大的悲伤，灵魂为之痛苦，心脏为之哀恸。  
Tony歇斯底里的自责不过是他仅能宣泄出来的，微弱呼救而已。  
Steve本以为自己可以帮他。  
但其实他谁也救不了。  
他只是站在巨大的漩涡中心，迎着铺天盖地的情绪。他甚至不能向Tony袒露心迹，在那一切之后，在这样的Tony面前。总有些东西会凌驾在爱情之上，比如死亡。所以他不能做，无论他有多想将痛苦的Tony捧进手心里。  
那太卑鄙了。Steve对自己说，他不能那么对Tony。  
他不是要给Tony一份替代或者慰藉，Tony应该拥有更好的。  
如同他曾经拥有的——Peter.  
这份失去是无论如何也无法填补的。

Tony在隔天又大醉了一场。  
Steve所能做出的最大努力，仅是让Tony不至于伤害到自己的程度。他无法，也没有理由阻止酒后的Tony再一次开启二构。瘫软的Omega带着温暖怀念的情绪，看着在屋内四处奔跑的Peter，大笑的，尖叫的，别扭的，羞涩的，慌张委屈的。Steve像个偷偷入场的观众，安静地在一旁驻足观看。他的目光牢牢锁定着Tony，Alpha的信息素不自觉环绕守护着对方。反应迟钝的Tony好半天才嗅到，并随即表现得像只警觉的猫。酒精与疲惫使他缓慢地眨动着眼睛，意识也因此陷入困顿。被小胡子覆盖的嘴唇掀起模糊不清的笑容，追着Peter的目光也落在了阴影里的Steve身上。“你是谁？”Tony歪着脑袋看着金发大兵，瞬间的神色甚至带上了某种天真。  
“是我，Tony。Steve。”Steve有些担忧地靠近他。他皱着眉头，表情严肃。  
“噢。”Tony眨了眨眼睛，将脑袋搭在自己的臂弯处。“所以，Steve是谁？”  
“Tony……？”  
“你很不高兴。”Tony皱着鼻子哼了哼，将下巴朝向另一个方向。但他仍然看着Steve。“因为我吗？”  
“不，Tony.”Steve摇了摇头，“不是的。是因为我自己。”因为他无能为力，因为他只能看着Tony的痛苦而提供不了任何帮助。  
“告诉我！Steve是谁？”Tony的声音突然大了起来。他盯着Steve的视线一点点变得锐利而清醒，使Steve无处可躲。他不明白Tony的意思，但他仍然下意识回答：“是我。Tony，是我。”  
Tony手中的杯子应声落在了地板上，发出沉闷的撞击声。他一把摘掉了自己控制二构的眼镜，手掌用力揉捏着鼻梁和额头。“这说不通。”他低声念叨着，“这不可能。”一边扶着沙发扶手试图站起来，Steve伸手帮了他一把，却被Tony挥手推开。“别！”小胡子科学家竖起手指，“就暂时，别！”他退开几步，“暂时别碰我，Steve。”Tony 的表情变得格外严肃认真，“让我想想。让我一个人想想。”他脚步踉跄地扶着身边所有可以支撑的东西，目标明确地走向阅读室——那里有一张沉寂已久的工作台。  
Steve紧张地跟在Tony身后，虚扶着以免对方突然倒下。但Tony的意志力是何等坚定，他几乎是扑倒在那张巨大而光滑的台面上。“Jarvis——”  
“为您服务，Sir.”

Tony陷入了另一种疯狂的状态，积极的那种。他全身心地投入到某种理论演算，像溺水者抱着最后的浮木。大量的数据在虚拟屏中倾斜而下，映得Tony的脸越发苍白。但他的眼睛中却燃起了火花，如同流星划过天幕。他紧紧抿着嘴，手指快速地在操作台上移动，没有丝毫迟疑。  
完全看不出他上一秒还是烂醉如泥的状态。  
Steve松了口气。他悄悄退开，为Tony倒了一杯温水在手边。无论Tony想到了什么或者要做什么，总之在这一刻，Steve知道Tony将开始振作了。至少他是如此期望。  
“Shit！”  
Tony突然大吼了一声，并双手握拳用力捶击着桌面。迸发的激情仿佛燃烧殆治，只剩下一具空壳匍伏在工作台上。他的手臂失望地挥舞着，手边的水杯被扫落跌向地面。清脆的碎裂声如同理智彻底丧失的信号，Tony扶着桌沿撑起身子，无视满地狼藉的玻璃碎片，赤脚就想在上面行走。被惊动的Steve赶到时正好看见这一幕，他立刻冲上去将Tony直接抱了起来。“Tony！”Steve愤怒地呵斥他，“你没看到地上的碎片吗？”“什么？”Tony慢半拍地看着他，表情从迷茫迅速切换成另一种想到了什么的神情。“Steve！”他抓住对方领口的衣服，使劲拽着，“带我回去！回曼哈顿或者基地！我需要更多的东西！”“什么？”Steve有些迷惑地看着他，“现在？”“对！”  
“Tony……”Steve叹了口气，“现在是深夜，而你刚才喝了很多酒。你现在更需要的是休息。”  
“不！我需要的是——”  
“Tony！”Steve打断他。他的目光带着实质般的沉痛，令软在怀中的人不由地瑟缩了一下。“算我求你了，就先好好休息一晚。明天一早我会带你回基地的好吗？你不能就这样冲出去，你需要洗澡、睡觉、好好吃点东西。我不管你想干什么，但你至少得先彻底清醒过来。那样才会对事情有真正的帮助！”  
Tony愣愣地看着Steve，仿佛孩子般无措的表情出现在他脸上。Steve舒展眉头，换上安抚的表情带着Tony向卧室走去。“就先好好睡一觉，行吗？”  
Tony点了点头。酒精带来的晕眩感终于开始影响Tony，使他头疼起来。他不由拽紧了Steve的手臂，想在颠倒混乱的视野中寻找一个不变的锚点。他就这么被Steve一路抱进卧室，谁也没提放下的事情。等Tony躺下后，Steve又递来了热毛巾给他擦脸。  
他将自己的脸埋在厚软的毛巾下，嘴唇动了动。  
Steve听到一声细微的道谢落进耳朵里，露出了微笑。

第二天醒来的Tony积极了很多。他打理了自己的头发和胡须，喷了惯用的香水，没有选择西装而是更方便活动的休闲服。不但把Steve做的早餐吃的很干净，咖啡也只多要了一杯。  
他看上去就像是，那个熟悉的Tony又回来了。  
但是Steve没有错过他眼底的急迫。这让他内心隐隐有些不安——关于Tony脑子里那些总是带着点儿疯狂色彩的科学家思维，他总是无从下手。这次是否又是一个危险的想法，他也一无所知。Steve保持着谨慎的沉着，收拾完餐具走向了车库。  
Tony没有和他争夺驾驶权。他的手指一直在手机屏幕上滑动，眼镜的镜片上也不时有数据滚过。整个行程在他专注的当下被迫变得无比安静，Steve不时扫他一眼，几次张开嘴，最终又选择闭上。  
等车滑进基地的停车位时，Tony立刻就打开车门冲了下去。Steve有些无奈地追在后面，觉得自己就像个保姆教官。但那是Tony，他能说什么呢？  
Tony的目标是基地信息中心里的神盾局数据。他在上传了自己的检索工具后松了口气，开始寻找下一个目标——Thor。  
Thor的人民前段时间刚抵达地球，目前暂时安置在空闲的基地里。Natasha他们正在帮他拟定和北欧政府交涉的计划——那里是奥丁指引的地方，也是阿斯加德人民期望移居的新家。仙宫王子表情严肃地阅读着一份份文件的同时，也认真听着众人给他的建议。  
Tony闯入的时候大家都表示了不同程度的震惊。亿万富豪敷衍地挥舞着手打了个招呼，就强硬地拽着Thor离开了会议室。Steve慢一步到达，正好与他们错开。  
Natasha中断了手上的事，来到Steve身边向他解释。“Tony抓着Thor离开了。”Steve理解地点点头，“他有事找Thor问。”  
“Tony怎么了？”Natasha脸上露出疑问的神色。在她印象里，Tony和Thor可谈不上关系有多亲密。很难想象有什么事是Tony需要问对方的。Steve抿了抿嘴，慢慢摇头。“我不知道。他好像突然有了什么想法，正在研究。”  
“你不知道那个想法是什么。”Natasha肯定地说，“Steve，你和Tony住在一个房子里那么多天，却不知道对方要搞什么？”她的语气带上责备和嘲讽，瞬间令超级士兵狼狈不已。他本想张口解释，关于二构、Peter、昨晚的大醉。但这些其实都回答不了Natasha的问题，所以他只能垂头丧气地接受对方的评价。  
“去看看他们。”Natasha拽了他一把，并和其他人打了个眼神。“越是这种时候，你越是不能放任Tony去做他想做的事。”她顿了顿，放低了声音，“没人再经得起任何损失了。”


	9. Chapter 9

Steve和Natasha远远就看见Tony与Thor正在争执什么。雷霆之神的脸上是严厉的不赞同与压抑怒火的烦躁，而Tony正急迫地滔滔不绝试图说服他。  
他们讨论的事情显然并不愉快而且危险。Natasha脸上的表情立刻就变了，“我有不好的预感，Tony想做的事绝不简单。”Steve被动地露出默认的表情，并加快了自己的脚步。但他们终是晚了一步，两人的谈话已经先一步结束了。Thor沉着脸大步走开，而Tony则在他背后大喊：“我不会放弃的！我知道那是真的！”  
“让Stark停止他的行为！”Thor径直走到Steve面前低吼，“他根本不知道自己试图玩弄的是什么！”雄厚的嗓音如同闷雷，“即使是众神，也不会轻易去触碰那个领域！”  
“我很清楚自己在做什么！”Tony显然也愤怒了起来，他追在Thor身后一并走到众人面前。“你难道就这样放弃了？那办法明明是可行的！”  
“Stark！”Thor的声音提高了，他转头怒瞪着Tony。Steve不得不介入两人之间，使他们保持足够克制的距离。“Tony.”Natasha插入他们的争吵，“不如你先告诉我们你想做什么？也许我们能帮上忙？”  
“我不想再听一次他的狂妄自大！”Thor直接转身离开，留下Steve疑惑地、Natasha警惕地看着Tony。  
Tony在他们的目光下顿了顿。他闭上嘴吞咽了一下，视线下垂，“没什么。”他防御性将手环绕在胸前，“只是我的私事。”他耸耸肩，企图降低Natasha的防备。“我找Thor也不是为了帮忙，我只是想确认一些事情。”他撇了撇嘴，“并且我已经得到答案了。”  
“Tony。”Steve真正担忧起来，“别做任何危险的事，好吗？”  
Tony闭上眼偏头低声咒骂了一句，令Steve重新拧紧了眉间的皱褶。  
“Tony？”Natasha也步步逼近，“你确定你没有应该告诉我们的事？”  
“该死的！”Tony松开手，“你们就没有别的事关心了吗？伙计们，既然你们已经回来了！重新留在了基地！难道不应该去做点复仇者更该做的事吗？God！外面已经太平到没有任何事值得你们关注了吗？是美国的犯罪率归零了？还是所有的邪恶组织都消失了？所以？失败了一次后复仇者要打算解散吗？你们计划退休了吗？”他瞪着曾离开过的两人，另一股怒火慢慢燃烧起来。“就他妈的别管我！也别装作很在乎我！就像你们一直在做的那样！”  
Steve忍不住后退了半步，Tony乘机越过他的防锁线逃了出去。  
“我回公司去！”他大吼着，一边掏出手机呼叫了什么。“别再跟着我！我不要看护！更不需要监视！”  
Natasha本想追上去，却被Steve一把拉住：“让他去吧。”  
“Steve！”  
“Tony需要做点什么。”Steve垂下头，“他需要有个方向，不然他会垮掉的。”  
“那得先看他要做的到底是什么！”Natasha眯起眼睛盯着他，“我必须搞清楚这个！我得查查他都在搞什么——”  
“Natasha！”Steve打断她，“我们应该相信Tony！”  
“你是不是知道什么？”Natasha警觉地皱起眉，“我警告你，Steve.你最好别帮Tony隐瞒。”  
“不。”Steve垂下肩膀摇了摇头，“我确实什么都不知道，但我猜那可能和Peter有关。”  
Natasha立刻僵硬了起来。  
“所以……”Steve叹了口气，“给Tony一点时间吧。我相信他会走出来的……”

但Steve没想到的是，他留给Tony的时间，一眨眼就变成了五年那么长。  
Natasha主动揽走了基地的大部分事务，领导着留守在基地的人。Thor带着他的族民去了挪威定居，彩虹桥巨大的动静毫无遮掩地显示，对方会不时离开地球去往宇宙深处。Banner也独自离开了，没有Tony所在的实验室显然留不住这位物理博士。而Clint现在换了一个名为浪人的代号，不时会有些疑似他出没的情报传来。  
Steve却突然闲了下来。他终于有了大把的时间开始熟悉二十一世纪，活得像个普通人。  
Tony则一直很忙碌。哪怕Steve特地去找他，不是匆匆一别就是见不到人。电话和信息更是从来不会被回复，Steve只能和Pepper、Rhodes保持着联系，确认Tony还好。  
五年了。Steve想，也不知道当初Tony想做的事情到底怎么样了。他只知道SI一直在致力帮助社会重建，新能源在其中起了很大作用。他们涉足了更多的前沿科技领域，来缓解人口骤减产生的各种危机。但Tony却反而从新闻媒体的视野里消失了，他似乎一直在研究着什么。而Steve一无所知——也没有任何人知道是什么难住了那位天才，以致五年都没有出结果。  
对Steve来说，这五年所代表的另一个含义。是他与Tony之间再度陷入僵局的关系。曾有的悸动与暗藏的情愫面对时间，被搓磨得残破不堪，在凋谢枯萎与重焕生机间不断徘徊。  
每当他看见Tony时，对方或明亮或兴奋的目光总宛如实质般的阳光。可转头却又找不见那人的身影时，Steve就成了那个被遗留在黑暗阴影里的失败者。他想关心Tony，了解他的研究，邀请他出门，和他共进晚餐，确认他的状态。但是Tony通通都没有给他机会。  
Tony只是……没有推开他，也不肯靠近他。  
这份挫败感在Steve心头整整压了五年。  
而他怎么也没有想到，给所有事情带来转机的，会是Scott·Lang。  
量子通道，多么不可思议的理论！Steve当即决定带着对方去找Tony，如果有任何人能从其中找到办法，那个人一定是Tony。Steve毫无缘由地对未来燃起了希望，却没想到Tony直接当面泼了他一头冷水。  
许久未见的Tony毫不客气地将他们的计划数落了一通，令Scott暴躁不已。Steve咬着牙将Tony从谈话圈里拉开，强硬地拖着对方走到另一个别人看不见的角落。  
“这真的没可能吗？”Steve认真地看着他，“你知道这意味着什么，Tony。”  
“先搞清楚！我不是在否定！”Tony的语气不是很好，“我只是说可能低到没有！”  
“但是——”Steve有些焦急，“那代表着一个可能！如果成功的话Peter——”  
“闭嘴！”Tony粗暴地打断他，“就是因为涉及到Peter，我才要更谨慎！你以为我这几年都在——”他猛地闭上嘴，别过头深深吸了一口气。“我不是不相信，Steve。我只是—— ”  
“我输不起了。”Tony的表情瞬间变得脆弱无比，“我已经承受不起任何失败了。”  
“Tony……”Steve想抬手给他一个安慰的拥抱，Tony却后退了半步避开他。  
“别这样，Steve。”Tony摇了摇头，“别再靠近我了，你应该让我一个人。”  
“我永远都不可能让你一个人。”Steve坚定而哀伤地回答他，换来Tony诧异的眼神。  
“这五年里，我知道你一直在回避我。你有你的理由，我知道。但我也知道原因绝不是我们心知肚明的那一个。我知道什么是真的，Tony，你骗不了我。而我……”Steve握住Tony的手，“我可以等你。等多久都没关系，我等你真正走出来的那一天。我相信我会等到那个时候！”

Steve做梦都没想到Tony的答案会是将星盾重新交到了他手里，同时还带着另一个可能。  
复仇者基地整个活了过来，所有人重新聚集在一起，严肃而兴奋地策划着时空劫持。每个人的脸上都充满了对未来的希望，以及对亲人的思念。  
Steve好几次都看见Tony悄悄握着一个蜘蛛图案的小玩意儿暗自摩挲。他没有试图打扰他，他只是安静地靠在对方看不见的拐角。但他知道Tony会嗅到他的信息素，他知道他在等着他。  
等一切成功，等真正有了未来——当他们站在量子通道上，Tony转头看向他时。Steve在心里暗自做出了决定：这次他一定会先迈出那一步。  
可是再完美的计划也需面对波折，而恰好就是那颗当初让众人聚集在一起的宇宙魔方，出了意外。  
Steve有些懊恼，对事情的不顺利。但Tony的眼神使他镇定下来。  
“你信任我吗？”  
“I Do.”  
他们义无反顾地降落在了1970。  
计划被修正，遗憾也被填补。Steve远远看着Tony与Howard的拥抱，欣慰地想着等回到了正确时间，等带回了所有人，等Peter——再也不会有任何悲剧上演。  
Steve的心情终于轻松了起来，他拉着Tony回到最初降落的隐蔽点，准备将刚刚获取的皮姆粒子补充进腰部装置。“等等！”Tony阻止了他，“我先检测一下！”小胡子科学家紧张地按住Steve的手，“谁知道这玩意隔了五十年会有什么不同，别拿最后一步开玩笑。”他翻出藏在一旁的制服，扔在Steve身上。“趁现在把衣服换回来，别给神盾局留下这种奇怪的东西。”  
Steve笑了笑，直接将量子制服与定位器交给Tony。Tony的手在接过东西时抖了抖，他勉强扯出一个微笑给Steve掩饰自己的紧张。等Steve背转过身开始换衣服时，Tony深吸了一口气。他急切地挪到一旁开始检测调试，手上是显而易见的谨慎。等Steve换好制服看过来时，Tony大约已经结束了——因为他正盯着视线前方发呆，脸上的表情也十分空白。  
“Tony？”Steve有些担忧地靠近Tony。他的声音像是吓了Tony一跳，他几乎原地跳起来了！“不顺利吗？”“没有！”Tony立刻反驳到，“只是觉得——”他眨了眨眼睛，“有些不可思议。”  
“你才一直是最不可思议的那个。”Steve忍不住笑了起来，“别担心，一切会好转的。Peter也会回来的。”  
Tony的表情变了变，他低下头扶了扶下滑的眼镜。  
“是啊，Peter会回来的。”他将东西重新放回到Steve手上，“不然一切就没意义了不是吗？”  
Steve叹了口气，“Tony，你知道我有多不赞同刚才那句话。但是——”他转而露出一个安抚的笑容，“我决定等回去以后再说。”  
Tony目光怅然地看着他，同时缓慢点着头。“好啊，大兵。”他慢慢挤出一个笑容，也穿戴好自己的设备。“我很期待你的长篇大论。”  
“Tony，那不是——”Steve有些无奈地叹了口气，带着某种亲密的放松。  
“别现在就开始！”Tony打断他，并举起自己的手腕示意。“不是现在。”他深吸了了口气，深色的眼睛牢牢锁定着Steve，表现地格外认真而慎重。  
“我等着你。”  
Steve点点头，摁下了手腕的仪器。

光怪陆离的色彩从四面八方涌上来，带着Steve奔驰在量子世界的通道里。已有的两次的穿梭经验迅速使超级士兵掌握了规律，Steve预感自己马上就要降落了。他闭上眼，准备迎向正确时间，并衷心希望所有人的任务都完成的顺利。  
穿越量子通道的动静小到近乎于无，不到彻底恢复正常形态就察觉不出异常。  
当Steve睁开眼时，内心突然崩裂了一块儿。  
他没有到达正确的时间和正确的地点，Steve迅速从面前空旷而黑暗的陌生房间环境里判断出来。而这结论如同一块巨石击中了他，使他绷紧了全身的肌肉。Steve恐慌地低头看向自己的手腕，不确定是哪一个环节出了错。Tony！他骤然想起！Tony呢？他没有一起出现，是已经顺利回到了未来还是出了同样的意外却—— Steve不敢想下去。  
Tony明明说过，这是一件很危险的事，他却只看到了成功带来的结果。  
Steve站在原地，嘴里泛起一股苦涩。

叮。  
一声钢琴音唤回了Steve陷入恐慌的神志，并同时让他意识到房间里还有其它人。他迅速转过头看向发出声音的地方——三角钢琴后方坐着一个人，对方正张大眼睛打量着Steve。  
那是——！Steve也同样震惊地看着对方。  
那是Tony！


	10. Chapter 10

Steve在看见对方的第一瞬间，就从时空混乱的迷茫中找到了方向。他迫不及待地上前，在黑暗的房间里一步步靠近唯一处在光源里的钢琴——以及钢琴后的人。  
“是我醉得太厉害了，还是我面前确实站着一个——美国队长？”咯咯的笑声在空荡而黑暗的房间里响起。“已经到圣诞节了吗？凭空出现先生。”坐在钢琴后的人向前探了探身子，脸上是十足的疑惑与趣味。“你是谁？”  
陌生的神态、放荡的语气、更年轻的面貌。Steve看着眼前的人心如擂鼓，血液快速奔腾在脑子里带走了一切思考的能力。他绷紧脖子，咬紧牙关，不敢轻易吐露半个字。  
即便没有得到回答，对方也并不显得生气。反而夸张地抽动着自己的鼻子，发出一声浮夸的感叹：“哇喔！还是位好闻的Alpha！”他拿起放在钢琴上的威士忌倒满空杯，“不管是谁安排的，我喜欢这个主意！”他举起酒杯，“你是来操我的吗，Alpha先生？美利坚在上！我保证全力配合Captain.”他嬉笑着用手指在额旁比划了一下，将酒一饮而尽。玻璃杯随着喉咙吞咽的动作砸在钢琴台面上，发出一声巨响。  
咣！  
Steve感觉自己的心脏也一同被砸在了那里。  
“Tony Stark？”  
他小心翼翼地问出口，声音都在颤抖。  
“Yes，Dear?”Tony歪倒在琴键上，压出一连串不成调的声音。他撑着下巴，半搭着眼皮，嘴角勾着轻佻的微笑。“所以，剧本是什么？”他哼了哼，视线充满暗示地打量着Steve。“come on，Cap！别一直站在那儿，到我面前来！”他在座位上扭动了一下，“你没闻到吗？我已经迫不及待了。”  
Steve从未见过这样的Tony。也从没想过会见到这样的Tony，以至于他直到此刻，才从举手投足无比轻浮的Omega身上闻到那陌生的味道——热潮期带着腥膻的甜腻信息素。这是Steve第一次闻到Tony发情的味道。他忍不住翕动鼻翼，捕捉着空气中调皮的小玩意儿们。他的表情立刻成了另一个逗笑Tony的理由，他露出一个高傲的眼神，居高临下地看着对方。  
“喜欢吗？”  
Steve的心跳为此停顿了半拍。  
“我说的是钢琴？”Tony得意地笑着。他重新调整好姿势，手指熟练地搭在琴键上。“让我们来一首……我想想。”一小段音节响起，“今天应该弹这首，Try to remember.”他低下头认真地弹起来，陷入了自己的情绪里而完全忽视了站在一旁的Steve。仿佛前面那些调情只是在平常简单不过的日常问候，转眼就可以被抛诸脑后。  
他是如此若即若离，Steve想。像一场在错乱时空里的幻觉，梦幻而脆弱。

“你是打算在那里站上一整夜，还是想和我去打发几个小时？”弹奏完毕的Tony再次倒上酒，将杯口压在自己的唇上。“老天，我可受不了有一个身材完美的美国队长站在面前却什么都不做。我以为我已经暗示得够明显了！”他伸出舌头，一点点舔着倾倒在嘴边的酒液。“老实说，我今天的心情糟透了。所以我认为自己至少值得享受一次高水准的性爱。”他看了看手表，“在今天最后的时间里。”  
“发生了什么？”Steve的关注点落在今天与糟糕两个字眼里。他还未搞清自己到底落在了哪一个错误的时间，直接询问Tony显然并不是个稳妥的方式——更何况现在的Tony完全陷在自己的世界里，他对Steve除了身体以外的索取毫无兴趣。  
而Steve不敢冒任何扰乱时空的危险。  
“什么？”Tony睁大了眼睛，“什么也没发生。”他摇着头，用手指梳理着自己的头发。“我只是回到这里，然后想起分开的时间已经长到超过了在一起的时光。”他耸了耸肩，嘴角下撇，“所以我只是在这里，享受一个人的孤独，和发情期。直到圣诞结束。”  
“Tony……”Steve想上前靠近Tony，但他刚刚迈出步子就获得了防备地一瞥。  
“但我改主意了，就刚才！因为你！”Tony摩挲着自己的嘴唇，重新笑了起来，“Captain. 虽然不知道是谁告诉你的，但我得说这主意超赞。你距离我想象的Steve Rogers已经很接近了。”他眨了眨眼，“美国队长是完美的，而你不可能，同意？”  
“你……”Steve艰难地咽了咽嘴里的唾液，“你很喜欢、我是说，美国队长？”  
“Come on！谁不喜欢！”Tony夸张地摊开手。  
Tony的坦诚如同一击重拳袭向了Steve。他从没想过，Tony曾是这样看待他的。  
Tony，就只是Tony而已。他从来都不是普通人，他所拥有的一切，所经历的一切——Steve从未预料会在他身上见到这一面。  
这让他也更急迫起来。  
他到底在哪儿？现在是什么时间？这又是什么时候的Tony？Steve开始四下环顾，尽可能地寻找有帮助的信息。四倍视力让他看到房间深处更多的地方，精致的家具与高雅的布置与Tony的喜好明明完全不同，但却充斥着对方停留过的痕迹。胡乱丢弃的衣服、随手放置的酒瓶、一些被堆起来的文件、厚重的笔记本电脑、没有巨大显示屏的手机。  
Steve顶着Tony探究性的目光开始在房间里走动，他一边看着手腕处的定位器一边试图找到答案。

“嘿！你在做什么？”Tony抗议地站了起来，他不能接受自己站在对方面前却毫无吸引力。  
“现在是哪一天？”Steve求助地看向他，“Tony，请告诉我。这很重要！”  
“现在？”Tony疑惑地皱着眉，“今天是17号，行了吧？”他撇着嘴哼了哼，“你赶时间？”  
“不！”Steve上前试图抓住Tony的手，“我需要完整的日期！”  
“干什么！”Tony警惕地后退了几步，伸手扶着一旁的墙，“12月！2000年！有什么不对吗？！”  
2000年12月17日。纽约曼哈顿，Stark宅邸。  
一串组合起来清晰又准确的信息瞬间使Steve征愣在了当场。  
他缓慢而艰难地眨动着眼睛，脸上带着难以置信的表情看着Tony，连呼吸都放轻到几不可闻的地步——一副巨大拼图正随着种种线索汇集在他脑海里呈现出最终答案。  
Pepper曾说过的话，Tony曾欲言又止的态度，Peter的身世，那个从未出现过的Alpha……  
Steve低下头，双手紧紧握成拳头。他的胸口陡然膨胀起来，为迟来的真相。  
一切的真相。  
至少这一刻，他能知道。自己降落在这里，根本不是什么意外或者错误。  
这都不过是，被计划好的。  
是命运开给他的最大一个玩笑。

“What's up？”Tony歪着脑袋在Steve面前挥了挥手，“今天怎么了？还是你的剧本准备开始宣布接下来是世界末日？”Tony扯着嘴嘲讽地笑了笑，“你要带着我逃亡吗？Cap？绑架我？”  
“不，Tony。”Steve哀伤地抬起头，将所有失落与愤怒压在心里最深的地方。“不是那样的。这不是——”  
“Fine！”Tony竖起手臂，粗暴地打断他。“你想说这不是某个特别安排？“他顿了顿，肩膀缩了缩，”也不是什么危险阴谋？哪怕你突然出现在我的私人领地，还穿着一身夸张的美国队长制服——”Tony嗤笑了一声，“整件事真是太正常了！对吗？一个Alpha刚好闯到热潮期的Omega面前，宣称自己没有任何目的！God！就不能再直接点儿吗？！”Tony将手扶在额头上，遮住了凸显的青筋。“听着，没必要这样。你可以开个价，支票或者其它，任何目的。让我们把事情变的简单些，然后一起去卧室。这交易你情我愿，不用编谎言！”  
Steve看着三十岁的Tony——他本以为在这个年纪该更恣意更耀眼的Tony。没有被绑架、没有身受重伤、没有靠反应堆维持生命、没有超级英雄的事务，也没有Peter……Steve的眼神暗了暗。  
孤独与毁灭如同真实的蛇缠绕在Tony的脚上，正带着他一步步走向无所顾忌的放纵疯狂。  
他不知道，在亿万富翁、花花公子与天才科学家的背后，曾有这样一个Tony。  
“脱掉你的搞笑服装，猛男。制服Play环节结束了，顺便告诉我支票上的名字要写谁。人人都知道Tony Stark慷慨大方，只要让我高兴！我很乐意支付一个超出你预期的金额！”  
“我不是为此而来的。”Steve沉着声音摇头，他再度上前靠近Tony，逼得对方步步后退直到无路可退。体型上的压制使Omega更加紧绷，但小胡子富豪仍然不服输地昂着头。  
“那你在做什么？”Tony几乎贴在墙上了，他的腿有些发软。因为Alpha的信息素正在逐渐变得浓厚起来——通常当他们控制不住自己的情绪时会这样，而他正好处于对此最敏感的热潮期。  
如同海浪拍打着岌岌可危的堤坝。  
“你不是来操我，难道是来拯救我？”他像想到什么似得笑了起来，“所以才特地穿成我的童年偶像？这可太有趣了，搞笑先生。怎么，我要死了吗？”  
“天呐，Tony！”Steve握紧拳头，克制自己想要拥抱他的冲动。“事情不是你想的那样！”  
“那是怎样？”Tony倔强地瞪着Steve，“不愿透露名字的家伙，你觉得我会相信多少？”  
“我……”Steve垂下视线，挣扎了片刻便下定了决心，“我知道这让人难以置信，但我是Steve，Tony.我是Steve Rogers.”  
“哈！”Tony露出一个就知道会这样的表情，“继续啊！谎话满篇的美国队长，这可真是让人稀奇。说真的，我已经有点喜欢你的坚持了。下一句是什么？”他露出一个嘲讽的表情。  
“你是为我而来的吗？Steve.”  
Steve脸上瞬间露出了遭受重击的表情。


	11. Chapter 11

「Are you here for me ？」  
Steve当然知道他是为何而来。更准确一点说，是明白Tony为何让他来到这里。  
一个残忍到让他心碎的决定，仿佛死刑的宣判。  
他从不知道，从他和Tony相遇的那一刻起，自己就错过了什么。在整整十一年里，Tony都隐瞒起来的秘密，关于Peter的真相。最终以这样的方式公布在了他面前。  
他像一瞬间回到了1942年的舞台上，难堪地暴露在灯光与视线之下。  
他以为自己只是还不够了解Tony，却没想到连最基本的信任关系都没有建立。  
在原本计划里，当带回所有人后，他充满期待想要迈出的那一步——  
Tony却早已经作出了选择，并用这种方式告知了他答案。  
Steve挫败地将手撑在墙上，看着被他困在双臂之间的Tony。那么生动却又那么脆弱，把一切傲慢无礼的态度当作武器和防御，用尽力气敞开自己仅仅是为了保护更重要的东西。  
他站在世界之巅却孤独得像身处深渊。  
而这就是最初的Tony Stark，年轻的国王，挥霍一切只为寻求短暂的慰藉。  
他怎么可以……怎么能……去伤害这样的Tony。  
“Tony……”Steve的声音压抑到变调，“你听我说……这很复杂……我求求你听我说……”Tony翻着白眼撇了撇嘴，他环抱着双臂掩饰自己因为热潮而不断颤抖的身体，转给Steve一个不耐烦的侧脸。  
“我……”Steve的痛苦几乎要化为实质从喉咙里涌出来。眼前的Tony在不甚明亮的灯光中渐渐与未来的Tony重叠了起来，瞬间令他视线一阵恍惚。“我……我爱你，Tony。”灼热的温度汇聚在Steve的眼睛里，“对不起……我说的太晚了……我应该一开始就告诉你。”他忍不住将手放到Omega的脸上，如同珍宝般捧着他，拼命汲取棕色眼睛里的所有情绪。“我爱你，Tony。”  
两颗跨越时空的心脏在同一时间疯狂跳动了起来。  
Tony的手不由自主地抬起来搭在了Steve手腕上，脸色在震惊与故作不屑间来回变换，最终变成不可思议的诧异。“你没在开玩笑。”他肯定地说，声音小到几乎无法听见。“你是认真的，老天！”他渐渐捏紧了Steve的手腕，仿佛在确认对方脉搏的频率以坚定这是否是一个谎言。“这怎么可能……”他咒骂了一声，眼睛里却腾起相反的渴求。“你根本不认识我，根本不了解我，你不可能爱我。不会有人爱——”  
“Tony！”Steve打断他，用尽量温柔而坚定的语气，“不是那样的，你知道的。”他的手指慢慢摩挲着Tony的脸颊与嘴唇边的胡须，“你是Tony Stark，是SI成功的CEO，也是天才科学家，还是最棒的工程师，你是一个很好的人，比你自认为的好得多。”Steve露出了笑容，“所以我爱你，我爱Tony Stark。”  
“从没有人这样说过。”Tony露出一个苦笑，双眼闪过混乱与惊喜，以及情感被触动的其它光芒。“难以置信。”他的手指沿着Steve的手臂线条，一点点滑到对方的肩膀。“不管你想说什么，想做什么，”Tony眨动眼睛，“你赢了，’Steve’. 哪怕你有个邪恶计划，我也会帮你完成它。”“什么？不，Tony——”“嘘……”Tony摁住Steve的嘴唇，微微侧偏过头。他的舌尖扫过停留在自己唇角的拇指，在Steve惊讶地松开时追上去咬住了整个手指。他隔着皮革手套含着对方的拇指，色情而陶醉地吮吸。Steve红着脸抽出手指时，上面甚至留了浅浅的牙印。  
“你会留下吗？”Tony的手指顺着对方坚毅而紧绷地下颌线条移到咽喉与锁骨，再转向让人无法忽视的健壮胸膛，Tony整个人都靠了上去，将脸贴在蓝色制服的五角星上。他从下往上地看着Steve，“既然你爱我？”

「Will you stay ？」  
这又是另一个Steve无法回答的问题，也是一个早已有了答案的问题。他想起在进入量子通道前，Tony说的最后一句话。还有一个世界在等着他，以及时间另一端的Tony——将送他来这里又等着他回去的Tony。  
时间回环。  
这就是Thor当初警告的事情，但他们只是不知道自己早就身处在这个巨大的莫比乌斯环之中。从2012年纽约大战开始、从2011年他自冰里苏醒开始、从2000年他落在这里开始，甚至在更早的时候，当他成为美国队长，当宇宙魔方被人类发现。  
所有的一切，命运。  
都在等着他们了。  
直到现在，直到未来。  
时间两端的Tony Stark，此刻都在等着Steve Rogers步入命运——一条注定艰难而痛苦的道路。  
而这，大概就是扰乱时间的代价。无关乎理论、逻辑、科学、技术，而是命运让他们必须要支付的代价。  
Steve收紧手臂，紧紧揽住怀中的Tony。将一切悔恨莫及与哀伤悲痛的情绪咀嚼成碎片咽下喉咙，将所有的不甘与无能为力转成拥抱的力度。他要如何放手……他根本无法放手！  
Steve低下头，亲吻了Tony。  
那是一个缱绻而深入的吻，包含了大量唾液与信息素的交换。Tony渐渐在Steve的双臂之间软化，像一块迎着阳光的冰淇淋。他闭上眼睛追逐着Steve的舌头，用自己的胡须磨蹭对方下巴上的皮肤，双手努力攀附着肌肉紧实的腰背。他一边在快速翕动鼻翼换取新鲜空气，一边用颤抖的大腿抵上了Steve的胯部。他是那样的毫不掩饰，彻底向一个Alpha敞开了自己的身体。  
直到他们终于分开，Tony还依依不舍地舔着自己的嘴唇回味。他的眼睛湿润的如同被水侵泡过，神采奕奕地看着Steve。“回味无穷。”他咂着嘴评价，“我开始真的有点相信你是美国队长了，Dear.”  
他稍稍像后仰了一些身子，好方便自己能观察面前那对完美的胸肌。“瞧瞧这儿，”他用手指刻意地按捏下去，“还会有比本人更完美的存在吗？”他在Steve的禁锢中转动身体，抬起臀部蹭向对方的裆部，“你不想给我看看其它地方吗，Cap？为了让我更相信你？”  
Steve摁住四处惹火的Omega，换来对方不满地哼哼。Tony不满地拽着他的制服，“Come on！”他将自己贴在Alpha身上，“别站在这里，让我们到床上去！你想说什么我都听！”他扭了扭腰，“还是你想把我操到墙上？”他再一次舔了自己的嘴唇，“我很期待美国队长的四倍体力。”他暗示性地捏了捏Steve的上臂肌肉，露出期待的笑容。  
“Tony，停下。”Steve试图阻止他，但只会得到Tony更大胆地触碰。“别这样，Tony！听我说！”  
Tony昂起头对着Steve的嘴唇咬了下去，进而演变成又一场亲吻较量。直到Tony整个都因为缺氧而开始面红耳赤后，Steve才从这亲密的折磨里逃离出来。他甚至都没注意到自己在不自觉间已经将对方抱举着抵在了墙上，而Tony的双腿正盘在他的腰上。Steve有些懊恼地涨红了脸，而Tony却终于满意地放过了他，“说吧！”他抱着Steve的脑袋，手指穿梭在长长的金发里。“你真的好像。”他喃喃自语着，“如果老头子在就好了，他一定知道你是不是真的。”Tony眨了眨眼睛，将额头贴在Steve脸颊上，“一个问题，Cap。”Tony的手掌拽着Steve的肩膀慢慢收紧，“你还记得Howard Stark吗？”

「Do you remember Howard Stark？」  
Steve差点当场松开Tony。  
他僵硬着手臂，慢慢将Tony放回到地上。Tony不满地挂在Steve的脖子上，“你确实认识他的吧？你们真的是朋友？”他继续将自己的脑袋搁在对方肩膀上抱怨，“那些话不是他编出来骗我的对吧？他一直忙着找你，他找到你了吗？Steve？”Tony抬头看向Steve，眼睛里满是带着希翼的脆弱。“可惜你来的太晚了，他看不到你了。”Tony抚摸着Steve的脸，神情虔诚得如同在抚摸他想象中真正的美国队长。“我小时候许过愿。如果他真的把你带回来了，我就原谅他。”  
眼泪瞬间聚集在如琥珀般美丽的蜜色瞳孔下方，在眨动时滑过脸庞。  
“他没做到，Steve。其实我早原谅他了，只是没机会告诉他而已。我还没来得及说爱他，还有妈妈。”  
12月17日。  
Steve突然意识到这个日期的特殊性，像被狠狠打了一巴掌般狼狈。  
他怎么能忘记！他不该忘记的——  
愧疚与负罪感瞬间袭击了他，他甚至下意识带着Tony向后退了半步。  
“Steve？”Tony迷惑地看着他，有些无措地松开了手。“怎么了？”  
“今天是……”Steve张了张嘴，眼底充满慌乱。“今天是你父母……”  
“啊。”Tony向后一步靠在了墙上，“没错。”他用力闭上眼睛，硬将最后一点泪水赶走。“已经九年了，我习惯了。”他推开Steve，重新走回钢琴旁坐下。“你能相信吗？堂堂国防重工之父，却死于小小的汽车刹车事故。”Tony重新为自己倒上酒，并粗暴地灌进喉咙里。“而我买下那家汽车公司，只花了三天就彻底解决了所谓的’安全隐患’。”他摊开手，无畏地看向Steve。“就只是那么简单的一个问题而已。”他的语气里满是无能为力地愤怒与自责，就像太多次Steve曾在Tony脸上看到过的那种一样。“他却带着妈妈离开了我。”  
Tony无助地看着Steve，他的眼神如同实质的绳索系在Steve的脖子上，一寸寸得收紧。如果Steve不靠近，就会窒息而亡。  
而Tony也会在原地枯萎。  
“Tony……”Steve几乎将自己的牙齿咬碎，“那不是，Howard的错……”  
“我知道。”Tony愣愣地点了点头，“是我的错。”  
“Tony——”  
“我没来得及说，也从没来得及去做……”Tony的泪水再一次掉了下来，一颗接着一颗，“你喜欢刚才那首曲子吗？那是我妈妈的最爱……”他的手指敲击在琴键上，“你想再听一次吗？”  
Steve上前跪在Tony面前，一把抓住搁在钢琴上的手抵在自己嘴唇前。“那不是你的错，Tony。也不是Howard的错。它们不是的。”  
“Steve。”Tony将自己的手慢慢抽出来，转而放在了Steve的眉眼处。“你为什么在哭？”  
“Tony？”Steve抬起头，仰望着疑惑的Tony：他正将自己的手指收了回来，举在面前。  
“你说你爱我。”Tony的声音听上去即很遥远，又很清晰。他突然抓住自己的上衣下摆，迅速拉扯着将它们脱了下来。然后牵起Steve的手亲吻并放在自己的胸口——8年后即将被方舟反应堆所覆盖的地方。  
“那你还在等什么？”


	12. Chapter 12

Steve把Tony抱了起来，突然的失重感令Tony低呼一声搂紧了对方的脖子。Steve的双臂如此稳健，将Omega打横托举在胸前。他抬头看着Tony，“我们该去哪儿？”  
Tony咽了咽唾液，视线黏在Steve的眼睛里。“我有没有夸过你的眼睛？”他忍不住伸出手指贴在对方的眼尾处，“他们说美国队长有双蓝眼睛，但从没提过这么蓝。”Tony咬了咬自己的下唇，大胆地亲吻在了Steve的眼睑上。“卧室在楼上，大兵。出门，左转。”  
“Yes，Sir.”Steve抱着他向今晚的目的地走去。  
他想明白了，关于这场时空穿行，关于Tony，关于这所有的一切。他终于意识到自己该怎么做：整件事——这场被安排的相遇与即将发生的一切，仅仅只是Tony想要的而已。而这就是最重要的关键。如果他拒绝，Tony将永运不会原谅他。所以他只能接受，即使他将永远不原谅自己。  
他只能一头栽进去，任由命运将他们一起敲个粉碎。从此再也无法愈合。  
但至少这在这一夜，他可以竭尽全力给Tony最好的。Steve将Tony温柔地放到柔软的床铺里，和他分享更具安抚与亲密的吻。Tony想要这个，他会给他。他的情绪不是最重要的，Tony才是。  
而这同时也是，Steve Rogers在Tony Stark前逃避了多年的代价。  
Steve解开上衣暗扣，决绝地脱下了制服。赤裸而完美的雄性躯体冲击着Tony的视野，让他忍不住缩着肩膀向床铺深处挪了挪，“呃，你想不想——洗个澡？”Tony急促地吞咽了一下，“那身衣服穿得很不舒服吧？”他的视线不安地左顾右盼，偏偏不肯移到Steve身上，红晕自他胸口浮现，随着时间的增加不断扩大范围。  
Steve看着紧张的Omega，垂下眼睛。“好。”“门在你后面！”Tony飞快地用手指了一下，然后跳下床走向另一扇门，“我去另一边。”Steve握紧拳头才没追上去，他不想吓到Tony。这个Tony还什么都不知道，他甚至不相信自己值得被爱。Steve脚步沉重地走进浴室，打开了复古的老式黄铜淋浴设备。冷水击打在超级士兵的肌肤上，几乎就是他心情的温度。  
也一如这进退维谷的境地。  
他不能给Tony压力，Steve想。那些痛苦、难过、愧疚的一切，它们不重要，也仅是他个人的情绪而已。Tony想要的只是这一件事，不论是现在还是23年后的Tony都是。他不能搞砸它，也不可以搞砸它。这是他们两人之间，最后的机会了。

Steve擦着头发走回卧室时，Tony还没有回来。他循着泄露的光源找过去，从门缝里看见了披着浴袍撑在镜子面前的小胡子Omega。他看上去神情沮丧极了，仿佛正在忍受着极度的恐慌。Steve瞪大眼睛，毫不犹豫地闯了进去。“Tony？”他上前扶住明显受到惊吓的人，将对方搂到胸前，“怎么了？”“别！”Tony慌乱地拉扯着自己的衣服，“别看我！”他浑身抖着，双手抵在Steve胸前，整个脑袋  
几乎要埋进肚子里。“你会后悔的。”他的声音无比脆弱，“Steve，你会后悔你刚才说的一切。我……我根本不值得……我不可能是……你喜欢的那种……那种Omega……我很糟糕，Steve. 我那么糟糕……”他慢慢地向下滑去，试图蹲下来抱住自己好隐藏起来。但Steve稳稳地拖住了他，“我没有喜欢的’那种Omega’，Tony. ”他深吸了一口气，双手伸到Tony腋下将人整个抱了起来放在洗手台上，“我喜欢的只是你。”他低下头凑到Tony嘴前给了他一个浅吻，“你是最好的那个，一直都是。”Tony张大眼睛看着他，闪烁着窃喜与惊讶——Steve忍不住在心里叹了口气。  
比起他最初降落在这里的疑惑恐慌，以及发现真相后的愤怒绝望。眼前毫无自信与安全感的Tony，才更真正令他自责与哀伤。而他将伤害他。Steve忍不住继续亲吻Tony的眼睛与脸颊。一想到在接下来的时间里，他将留下对方一个人承受一切……  
Steve缓慢地剥掉了Tony身上的遮掩，拉开了他遮挡自己的手臂。他认真仔细地看着瑟缩的Omega，“我爱你，Tony. ”他亲吻他的嘴角，他的下巴，他的颈侧。“相信我好吗？”Steve的手放到Tony的腰上，沿着颤抖的肌理慢慢滑动。“你一定要相信我。”猛然加重的力道使Tony整个人都向前贴了上去，Steve的呼吸吹拂在脖子的皮肤上，让Tony发出了惊慌失措地小小尖叫。

“Steve！”Tony绷紧了身子，夹住了硬挤进他腿间的劲瘦腰部。“别！”  
Steve的脑袋整个埋进了Tony的颈窝里，手掌探入挺翘的屁股下方将Omega渐渐抱离了台面。“别怕。”他安抚着对方，舌尖从耳后一直舔舐到Omega的腺体附近。Tony的大腿抖地更厉害了，他交叠在Steve腰后的脚后跟毫不客气地蹭掉了Alpha身上最后的遮掩。极具份量的部位立刻贴在了Tony的大腿内侧，使他整个人都僵硬了起来。“Steve！”Tony忍不住发出了尖叫。  
“润滑剂在哪儿？”Steve揉抚着Tony的腰背，试图帮助他放松下来。“告诉我，Tony。我不想让你受伤。”Tony咬了咬牙，闭上眼睛。“在你左边的柜子里。”Steve抬头扫了一眼，将Tony重新放回了冰凉的台面，惹来一声不满的咕噜。“马上回来。”他嘬了一口在胡须下撅起的嘴，一手搭在Tony大张的膝盖上一手拉开柜子开始翻找。  
“你想要我戴套吗？”Steve找到润滑剂时看见了旁边的保险套，顺口问了一句。没想到却换来了Tony惊讶的表情。“我没有能给你用的尺寸，而且我以为…… ”他喃喃低语着，眼底闪过一股某名的情绪。“什么？”Steve不解地看着他，预感自己会听到一个不怎么喜欢的答案。“我以为你想留下标记。”Tony咬着嘴唇快速地说完，“Alpha们总是会这样，他们喜欢带着味道去炫耀。”他偏过头了，“我习惯了。”  
“Tony！”Steve心痛又震惊地看着他，“你不应该——”他猛地吞下后半句，改成另外的话，“你不是一种炫耀！”  
“我是！”Tony也吼了出来，“就因为我是，他们才会愿意为了某种目的躺在我的床上！”他瞪着Steve，眼眶通红。“而我只想要有人陪我！”他从洗手台上跳下来，胡乱拉扯着身上几乎挂不住的浴袍。“我不在乎那是谁，我才不在乎！”  
“Tony！”Steve上前拽住Tony的手臂，“别这样。”  
“你也有目的，Steve. ”Tony站在原地低下头，“我知道的，别骗我。这也没什么。”他顿了顿，深吸了口气，“没有无缘无故的爱——那是不可能的。”

“还做吗？”Tony抬起头，刻意挤出一个无所谓的表情，“你可以现在就离开，也可以和我一起去床上。”他背过身捋了捋自己的头发，骄傲地昂着下巴。而衣袖掩盖下的手却紧紧握在一起。他在等Steve给他一个判决，而Steve的答案是从背后紧紧拥抱他。  
“我不会。”Steve的声音有些发闷，“我不想伤害你，Tony。”  
“那就做。”Tony回握住胸前的手，“别让我等。”  
Steve直接将Tony抱回了床上，用一种骑士保护着国王的姿势。Tony陶醉地躺在结实的臂弯里，贪婪地看着高大完美的金发Alpha。“别再让我等了，Steve.”他轻声自言自语着，落进Steve耳朵里却和时光之外的另一个Tony重合了起来，“我不想再等了。”  
他们摔进床里。Tony用手肘撑着自己挪移到正中央的位置，放荡地打开了双腿。Steve膝行着向前，慢慢压迫笼罩在Tony上方。他们互相凝视着彼此，直到唇舌开始纠缠不清。Steve的手指滑向禁地时Tony发出了小小地抽气声。Steve将润滑液挤进掌心贴向臀缝时，Tony忍不住开始躲闪地扭腰。Steve只能用更用力的吻安抚他，并将唾液一路涂满他的胸口。当Steve开始开拓Tony的时候，Omega咒骂着大声叫了出来。他甚至一脚踹在了Steve的肩膀上，却顺势被对方将下半身架的更高。Steve俯下身体含着Tony微涨的胸部，用力吮吸转移着他的注意力。同时手指地进出也逐渐开始升级加快。Tony出人意料地僵硬，他始终放松不下来，后面甚至紧到进不了三根手指。Steve有些急迫地安抚着他，将安抚的重点转移到前方，企图更快帮Omega达到欢愉。Tony喘着气催促Steve，“进来，Steve。该死的！我要你！”  
Steve将自己昂扬的部位和Tony贴在一起挤弄，一边亲吻对方的眼睛。“别急，你会受伤的。”  
“别管那个！”Tony夸张地动了动腰，让自己在Steve手里冲刺，“没人在乎！”  
“我在乎。”Steve坚定地说，同时将更多润滑液挤了出来，用拇指推进早已充血的部位。

一直到Tony释放过后，Steve才勉强将他扩张到一种能进入的状态。但不过刚刚开始尝试，这场情事就立刻变成了对两人的折磨。Steve想要退出来，Tony却阻止了他。“不要！”他哽咽着，“我可以！”他的手指深深陷在Steve的背肌里，“不要离开，求你了！”Steve立刻低下头用亲吻安抚着对方，“放松，Tony. 你不能再继续紧张下去了。”Tony点点头，动了动搭在Alpha手臂上的膝盖，慢慢地深呼吸着。Steve将他的手按在自己胸口，并带着它移动以转移Tony的注意力。这起到了一定的作用，Tony开始留恋于饱满的胸肌与完美的腹肌。他甚至调皮地玩起了Steve的乳头。  
Steve咬着牙克制自己想要冲进去的欲望，将火力转而发泄在Tony丰满的屁股与嘴里。在一连串的重点照顾后，Tony终于迷迷糊糊地放松了肌肉。Steve趁机推进了阵地，并重新开始照顾Tony再一次站立起来的欲望。这前后夹击令Omega不满地扭动起来，在Steve拼命身下挣扎。嘴里的喘息哽咽带上了对上帝的感叹与命令式的情感抒发。Steve忍无可忍地堵住了他的嘴。  
他开始用力地操Tony。用深而慢地进入，强而有力地顶撞，精准而刻意地辗压。这甜蜜的折磨几乎让Tony发疯，只能哭泣着求Steve给他更多。等他被彻底操开后，Steve将瘫软的Omega调转了身体面对的方向，转而变成了跪爬的姿势。  
Tony无力阻止打颤的双腿被分开到最大的程度，屁股也被揉捏得几乎通红，埋在枕头里的脸更不想看身后的人正在如何操弄着自己，光是被不断叼咬着颈后腺体就已经让他足够血脉上涌了。更别提下身还有一双温暖的手包裹着刺激敏感点。他从来没有被这么用心的对待过，Tony红着脸和眼睛，更放纵地呻吟起来。


	13. Chapter 13

“如果！”Tony昂着头，手指紧紧拽着枕头。“如果你有……嗯…别动！…什么……该死的！……邪恶计划，之类的。”Tony喘了口气，绷直了腰挺起整个胸部。“你一定要……唔……你最好……嗯啊……就现在！”他闭上眼睛短促地尖叫了一声，“告诉我！Steve，立刻！”  
Steve从背后拥抱着Tony，抓住对方的胯骨再一次向Omega深处挺进了些。  
“慢点！”Tony忍不住向前爬了一步，但立刻就被Alpha的手掌摁了回去，“操！Steve！”他忍不住捶了把床，“你最好现在就说出来！”Tony紧张地吞咽着体内的巨物，并清晰地感知着对方是如何一点一点破开自己的身体内部。“趁现在……唔！我会答应！我什么都会答应你！”一阵阵酸软的热潮在腹部深处升起，向着对方而起，将他的理智搅得一塌糊涂。“慢一点……Steve，求你了…… ”他发出可怜地呜咽，“唔……不要…… 等等…… ”Steve不得不抚摸着Omega紧绷地大腿内侧，引导他将腿曲得更弯折一些。“太深了……不行……唔…… ”Tony扭着腰，屁股抵在Steve的胯骨上抖动，“不行了……别再进来……”  
“嘘……别怕……放松点，Tony……该死，你咬得我好紧。”Steve也被Tony折磨的倍感煎熬，他不断亲吻着Omega的腺体与耳朵，手掌一遍遍用力按摩着对方起伏的腹部。“你得放松下来。”  
“我……我不能……”Tony抖着腿，整个腰都塌陷了下去。像一只可怜的小猫般趴伏在Steve身下，哭泣的声音从枕头里传来，将Steve的心狠狠揪成一团。“我做不到……我根本做不到……”Tony断断续续地抗议着，Steve不想真正伤害到他，便支起身子缓缓向外退出。  
“别！”Tony对此惊慌失措地抬起了头，他拧着脖子看着Steve，仿佛他在做什么残忍的事情。“别离开我！”Tony顾不得脸上乱七八糟的眼泪痕迹，“别走！留下！”他伸手去抓Steve，并用屁股努力含着还在体内的部分。“进来！Steve，别出去！我能！你不用在乎！”  
Steve固定住Tony的腰，坚定地退了出去，将挺翘抵在臀缝处，“嘘……”他一边躺下一边将Tony搂进怀里，换成从后相拥的侧躺姿势。“我不会走的。”他安抚地拍着Omega的胸口，“你太害怕了。Tony，你根本放松不下来。”“我！”Tony想要辩解，但却根本无法反驳。  
“我不会伤害你。”Steve托起他的大腿，在双腿之间刻意慢到极致地蹭着，“我们可以慢慢来。”他们的胯骨紧紧挤在一起，随着Steve腰部的动作而晃动。Tony的脚趾蜷缩着绷了起来，忍不住咬着嘴唇哼哼了起来。“别怕，Tony。”Steve的手指再一次将大量润滑剂推进Tony体内，然后用手指不断揉弄着僵硬的肌肉。直到Tony嘴里的声音变了调子，Steve才将大腿整个挤入Tony的身体之间。“我准备重新进来了。”他在Tony的耳边宣告，另一个手掌也从新回到了抖动的腹部。Tony如同骑在他的大腿上，绷着背战战兢兢地等待着。等手指慢慢退到了出口，Steve撑着那里开始缓慢地打着转。Tony的呼吸像被掐断了，仿佛有陌生的空气被灌进体内了般不自在。他用脚踩着Steve的小腿，难耐地催促着。甚至扭动脖子看向身后的Alpha，Steve顺势低头吻住了他。  
伴随着深入亲吻的进入比前一次好了很多，Steve不断用舌头分散Tony的注意力，手掌也更多地在Omega的躯体上制造动静。这都成功地让Tony放松了不少，而没有注意到正在深入体内的动静。Steve放慢速度抽送了几下，趁Tony满足地哼哼时再度探向深处——像一次礼貌的叩门。  
体内被撞击的感觉让Tony瞬间又绷紧了身体，Steve咬着牙停在那里，不断地重复亲吻与安抚。他几乎只靠手肘与膝盖支持着自己罩在Tony上方，并揉弄着对方柔软的棕色卷发，“看着我，Tony. ”他抚摸着Omega的眉眼，“相信我好吗？别怕。”Tony屏着呼吸看向Steve的蓝眼睛，一串泪水从眼睛里滚出来。“我相信你……”他开始慢慢地深呼吸，一点点从背到腰放松肌肉，“我相信你。”Tony闭上了眼睛，Steve在感到他体内松懈的那一刻，冲进了最后一道防线。

Alpha开始成结的时候，Steve扶着Tony让他骑到了自己身上。小胡子Omega有些无措地坐在Alpha的胯部，手指不敢置信地触碰着两人结合的地方。结彻底涨大起来撑开内部后，Tony不由双腿一软，整个都趴向了Steve的胸口。他红着脸抓揉着脑袋边的胸肌，嘴里发出一长串连Steve也无法听清的咒骂。Steve好笑地揉了揉他的脑袋，托起Tony的下巴在他眼睛上落下亲吻。Tony报复地咬在Steve的下巴上，并随着体内的动静逐渐加深力道。Steve无奈地拥抱着他，没有一刻停下安抚的行为。Tony忍耐地用膝盖撑着自己身体的重量，企图控制体内的凶器。当Steve真正开始释放时，他忍不住掐了掐手边的皮肉。但Steve已经没功夫和Tony计较了。他坐起身紧紧圈住了Tony，将脑袋抵在对方的肩膀上以压抑着自己想要冲刺的欲望，同时手掌也紧紧包裹着Tony的屁股固定住——任何一个Alpha的本能，都不能允许Omega在这一刻逃离。  
如同他们用成结钉住交配对象的天性一样。  
随着漫长的过程结束，两人的状态也渐渐开始颠倒。Steve越发温柔地揽抱着怀中的Omega，而Tony则慢慢地软化在了Steve的怀里。他的手指有一下没一下地在对方胸口上弹着钢琴，并在Steve想要撤出时拦住了他。“别！”Tony摁住Steve的腰，另一边的手指按在Steve的嘴唇上。“再多待一会儿。”他咬了咬嘴唇，“我想你在里面。”他将头倒向Steve的肩膀，“以前我总想要人陪我。”Tony在Steve看不见的地方眨着眼睛，“只要我招手，总会有人愿意躺在我身边。”他沿着Steve嘴唇的形状左右描绘，“但我其实根本没法在他们身边睡着……所以我只能和他们上床。”Tony用力摁住 Steve的嘴唇，害怕对方会说出任何自己不想听的话。“那其实没什么意思，很多时候也谈不上是享受。女孩儿们会闭着眼睛装作高潮，Alpha则只在乎自己。”他停顿了一下，“但我至少可以得到一点东西……”Tony松开手，转而紧紧抱住Steve的脖子，“而你，Steve.……你给了我从没想过的东西，那很温暖。“Tony抬头看向Steve，”……谢谢。”  
不对！不是这样！  
Steve想大声喊出来，想告诉这个Tony一切。但当他看着Tony彻底柔软下来的眼睛时，他一个字也说不出来。他像跌进了一个无尽的深渊，一个黑洞，一个时间的怪圈。因为每当他走向Tony并靠近了一步，命运就会立刻将他们拉扯得更加遥远。  
为什么偏偏是这样。  
Steve颤抖着将手轻轻放在Tony的脸上，像触碰一个美丽的幻梦。  
这明明不值得，他想对Tony说。  
但他无法开口，因为在他错过的时间里，Tony拥有了更重要的东西——Peter.  
“我爱你，Tony. “Steve看着Tony的眼睛，明亮的蓝色映进了浓稠的棕色里。他哀伤地，卑微地亲吻着怀中的Omega，一遍又一遍地重复，许下一个无法实现的承诺：“我爱你。”  
对不起，Tony。  
Steve猛地抱起Tony翻身压进床铺里，在Tony尚未反应过来时袭向他的嘴唇。他们互相触碰，继续亲吻。双手紧紧拥抱，同时没有停下地爱抚彼此。最后，Steve带着Tony一起逃进了更多的欲望里。  
至少在这一夜，我想让你快乐。


	14. Chapter 14

Steve在成功跃出量子通道的那一刻差点支撑不住地跪下去，还没等他看清自己是否真正回到了复仇者基地，一道十分耀眼的光芒已冲着他直袭而来。Steve下意识尽最快的神经反应妄图举起星盾阻挡，却还是没来得及。  
璀璨的金光直接吞噬了他。  
他陷入一片极致的白昼与全身的剧痛，仿佛有火焰正在炙烤着他，又像是每一根神经都被拉扯着离开他。来自细胞深处的炸裂感从内到外地一层层递加，即使Steve咬紧了牙也无法控制低吼从喉咙里涌出来。他努力想要握紧拳头抬起手臂，却根本无法动弹。  
这种感觉——  
Steve恍惚间觉得一股是曾相识感从身体上溜过，他努力在超负荷的疼痛中凝聚起注意力，想要睁开眼睛看清四周的状态。  
“成功了！”一阵欢呼在耳边模模糊糊地响起，Steve的视网膜上也渐渐印出了影像。  
这不可能！   
Steve震惊地看着自己面前的Dr. Abraham Erskine，然后猛然意识到了什么。他迅速转过头，果然看见黑发的女特工正勾着红唇微笑着，眼中闪耀着好奇与谨慎。  
Peggy.  
Steve难以置信地望着她的眼睛，然后立刻反应了过来自己处于什么时刻。他低下头，果然看见了自己刚刚被血清完成改造的身体。有人正在引导他离开实验台，各种大人物也涌上来祝贺。Steve看见了Howard，Peggy正站在他面前，Erskine博士正在接受道贺，还有Phillips上校——   
这里是他开始成为美国队长的地方与时刻。  
Steve怔愣地看着眼前的一切，无法相信自己居然回到了这一刻。  
这不可能！  
Steve在心里大吼。Alpha的信息素不受控制地爆发出来，使周围人都下意识地后退了一步。紧接着他们更热情地靠拢上来想要亲眼见证超级士兵的神奇。而Steve焦急地开始地想要寻找出不对劲的地方，“博士！”他向着Erskine走去，对方正背对着他看着某个方向。  
Steve还没有靠近，一声爆炸与枪响次第响起。仿佛一桶冰水浇向了Steve。  
这不是真的！  
他冲上去扑向Erskine，在对方弥留的最后时刻再度被点了点心脏的位置。Steve胸中却燃起一股愤怒，他飞快地起身追向凶手的方向。不再需要适应身体能力的美国队长现在就是最好的状态，所以凶手还没有逃出这个秘密的地下基地，就被Steve制伏在地。  
但他仍然没能成功阻止杀手的自尽行为。  
Steve恍然地站起身，等着对方说出那句深恶痛绝的可恨遗言——“你…可以……改变……”  
不对！  
Steve猛地再度冲上去，抓住对方的衣领拼命摇晃，“什么意思！你知道什么！”  
然而对方已经再也说不出任何话了。  
Steve失望地放开手，无措地蹲在地上。为什么，为什么他没有回到未来，反而是重新回到了最开始的这一刻。他闭上眼睛紧紧抱住自己的脑袋，拼命思考在量子通道里的每一个细节。  
他明明跃出了通道，他记得！他当时手上还拿着盾牌，为什么一睁眼自己就已经在这里了。  
这到底发生了什么……Steve痛苦地想着：难道我做错了？  
我根本不应该……Tony……和我都错了……？难道未来……  
Steve猛地抬起头，却猛被眼前的景象一震——无尽的天空与海洋，巨大的飞机舷窗。Steve看向自己，果然发现身上穿着熟悉的老制服，还有呲呲啦啦响个不停的通讯器：  
“St……Steve……回……回来……”  
Peggy！  
Steve不由握紧了驾驶杆，身体也绷紧了起来。  
“Steve……St……我……等……回……”  
他永远对不起的好姑娘……Steve看向越来越近的大海，心头泛起阵阵苦涩。通讯器的那头还在断断续续传来声音，描绘着记忆深处最清晰的伤痕。Steve闭上眼睛，准备迎接即将到来的撞击与冰冷。意识即将陷入模糊之际，他听到了一句从前未曾听闻却依旧熟悉的话语：  
“你……改变……重新……”

溺水的感觉并没有如Steve所愿那样到来。他立刻意识到了情况不对，再度睁眼发现自己果然已经在另外一个地方了——纽约。Steve一边躲闪着齐瑞塔人的攻击，一边抬头望着天空中的巨大虫洞。很快，一道金红色的身影如流星般飞驰而过，然后笔直地向着虫洞冲去。  
那是——“Tony！”Steve立刻在通讯器里吼了出来，“回来！”  
“别去！”  
“——我可以关掉空间门！”Natasha的声音在频道里跟着响起，Steve快速地向着记忆中的位置奔跑。“不！等等！Tony还在那里！”他紧紧摁住耳边的通讯器，“Tony！回答我！”  
失去控制的齐瑞塔人突然倒地，Steve立刻明白那颗核弹已经起了作用。他不断呼叫着尚有余力的其它队员，特别是唯一拥有飞行能力的Thor。“Cap，空间门……”Natasha忍不住出声提醒他，立刻就被Steve粗暴地打断了，“不行！先确认Tony出来！Thor呢！”  
雷霆之神飞向空中，“我看见Stark了！”他大吼，“他出来了！”  
“接住他！”Steve立刻命令到，“Natasha——”  
“我知道！”这次换女特工暴躁地打断了他，“我正在做！”  
天空中的黑洞迅速地变小，而Thor也冲向了钢铁侠。但仅依靠雷神之锤飞行的Thor并不能很好地阻止Tony坠落。Hulk发现事态后，也跃上去帮了他们一把。  
Steve赶到时，三人终于安全降落在地。他冲向躺在地上的钢铁侠，一把掀开Tony的面具。Omega平静的面容被包裹着，却仍然受了伤。Steve忍不住将手放到对方的面颊上。  
Tony睁开了眼睛。  
Steve与他四目相对，双方眼中一时只有对方的样貌。  
“Tony……”Steve率先眨了眨眼睛，掩饰掉过多过杂的情绪。他俯下身子一把抱住了Tony，隔着盔甲，“太好了，你没事。”  
“Captain……？”Tony疑惑地看着他，眼神在Steve与其它人之间不断来回，试图搞清发生了什么。Hulk嫌弃地撇开了头，Thor只是扬着战后胜利的喜悦笑容，根本没看出任何不对劲的地方。  
Tony尴尬地任由Steve抱着，安抚性地轻轻拍了拍对方的肩膀。“我们赢了？”  
Steve松开他，并拉着人坐起来，同时点点头，“我们赢了。”  
“太好了。”Tony夸张地松了口气，“那我们该去吃顿庆功宴！说真的，我饿死了。这附近——”  
“Tony，”Steve打断他，“我有话和你说。”  
“什么？”Tony怔怔地看着他，手指下意识地紧张屈起。Steve发现了，顺势主动牵起对方的手握进了自己掌中，“关于你和我之间的事。”他笑了笑，想要安抚警惕起来的Omega，“等事情结束后，我们好好谈一谈。”他扶着Tony站起来，“现在，让我们完成最后一点儿工作。”  
Tony狐疑地看了Steve一眼，接受了对方的帮助。  
“好吧，Cap……”  
“叫我Steve。”  
“呃……”Tony眨了眨眼睛，在以为Steve看不见的角度偷偷深吸了一口气，“我可能……我可能也需要在这之后，呃……我是说……”他咬了咬嘴唇，“我也有事……想要和你谈谈……Steve.”  
“没问题！”Steve回给他一个更温和与包容的微笑，让Tony看的一愣，然后猛地别过头。Steve看着对方的小动作，心情变得无比愉快。  
原来只要这么简单。  
他在心里默念，心脏从雀跃的欣喜一点点变得如石头般冰冷沉重。  
只不过是在最初的时候，迈出小小一步。他和Tony之间……  
Steve垂下头，忍不住再次闭上了眼睛。

再一次睁开眼睛前，Steve首先感受到的是冷冽的寒风，夹杂着冰雪。他胸中一紧，立刻意识到自己现在身处在那个时刻了。Steve颤抖着睁开眼睛，果然看见了被自己压制在身下的Tony。  
破损的盔甲、受伤的脸、愤怒的眼神。Steve缓慢而僵硬地拔出了星盾，丢在一旁。  
“Tony……”他伸出手试图抚摸对方脸上的伤口，又想帮Omega脱离失去动力的盔甲。他想要……他明明应该把Tony抱进怀里而不是——Steve握紧拳头狠狠捶在地上，悲伤而绝望地看着Tony。  
他都对Tony做了些什么……这明明是他的Omega……Steve闭紧眼睛，为什么偏偏是回到了这一刻。他到底要怎么做才能脱离这该死的情况！  
Steve内心不由绝望起来，下一刻又会是什么时候？是在基地迎接Tony的时候？还是他们站在量子通道上前那一刻？还是——还是在1970年，Tony调整完设备那一刻……然后他又将回到2000年，又一次站在Tony面前，以爱他的名义留下伤害……再次让他独自一人……然后自己又重新回到这个时空怪圈，一遍一遍地重复过去曾经经历的一切。  
“你可以改变这一切。”  
一道声音清晰地在耳边响起，Steve睁开眼，看见Tony正站在他面前。  
“你可以回到过去，Steve，你可以改变这一切。”  
Tony穿着线条流畅的纳米盔甲，一步一步艰难而缓慢地走到他面前。  
“Steve，你可以回到你的年代，做个普通人，过简单幸福的生活。你不会错过Peggy.”  
Tony脸上露出了难能可见的温和笑容，“你也可以回到一开始，你从冰里醒来的时候。”他继续靠近Steve，伸手牵住他，“像你刚才做的那样，这次你可以做的更好。”  
他将Steve的手贴到自己脸上，“你也可以留在2000年。”  
“你可以和我在一起。”Tony看着他，“你，我，还有Peter. 我们一起生活，只要你留下。”  
Tony侧头亲吻了Steve的掌心。  
“只要你留下，你就能改变一切。Steve，你再不会伤害到我了。”  
Steve看着躺在掌心的Omega，动用了全部的意志力才让自己没有立刻拥抱对方。  
“不对。”他摇摇头，下颌紧绷，“你……你不是Tony. ”   
Steve想要收回手，却被Tony紧紧拽住。  
“你不爱我了吗？Steve，那是你的谎言吗？”Tony哀伤地看着他，“你要留下我一个人吗？……Steve，你要再次看着我一个人承受痛苦吗？”  
Steve身遭的黑暗像液体一样波动起来，并渐渐浮现出一些画面。那是Tony——Steve惊讶地发现，是2000年那个和他抵死缠绵的Tony……Omega痛苦地蜷缩在床上抱着自己，空无一人的身旁毫无疑问地显示着自己被留下的事实。水纹波动，画面很快又变了。这次变成了Tony一个人抱头坐在沙发上，脚边扔满了各种检测报告。上面大大的怀孕字样刺痛了Steve的眼。  
“事情可以不用是这样的。”Tony握紧Steve的手，“你可以陪着他，而不是让他一个人在恐慌与害怕中度过最困难的时光。那太难了，Steve，你根本想象不到孕育一个生命有多难。即使是Tony Stark，也会为此濒临崩溃。”画面上的Tony变成了另一副模样，憔悴地Omega脸色无比苍白，腹部夸张而高耸地隆起。他脸上有些绝望地躺在手术台上，眼神里全是无助。  
Steve猛地跪了下去。  
天呐……Tony！  
“你本可以，让他不再是一个人。” Tony也跟着他半跪了下来。他仍然哀伤地看着Steve，“你真的还要留下他吗，Steve？”  
“我不能！”Steve低吼了出来，他抓住对方的肩膀。“我不管你是谁或是什么！让我回去！”  
他死死盯着对方的眼睛，“Tony在等我，他说过他会等我！我不会抛下他！”  
“那你就要抛下现在的Tony吗？即使他更需要你？”Tony微微昂起头，眼神冰冷地看着Steve。  
“是！”Steve怒吼地反驳，“因为不管我再怎么改变，哪怕我能修正过去所有的错误！”他坚定地看着Tony，“这么做根本不会改变我伤害了他的事实！别和我说什么那还没有发生的鬼话，该死的！我知道自己做了什么！也知道自己做错了什么！我已经逃避过一次了！我不会逃避第二次！我真正要弥补的——不是过去，而是未来！”  
“所以！我要回到真正的Tony身边——”  
“——哪怕他会为此而亡？”  
Steve猛地松开了手。  
“如果你回去，他会为你而死的。”Tony的脸以一种肉眼可见的速度变得灰白起来，一种难以描述的伤痕仿佛藤蔓一般爬上他左侧的脸颊。“Steve，现在你还确定自己的决定正确吗？”  
Steve看着Tony。眼神从震惊变成哀伤最终到绝望，然后回到最初坚毅。  
“正确的从来不是，我的决定。”他缓慢地站起身，发现自己又穿回了最初的量子制服，手臂上也挂着熟悉的盾牌。Steve抚摸着星盾完美的弧度，“我只是相信，而且我也相信Tony。”  
他脸上闪过一丝温柔。  
“即使未来如此，我也会和他一起面对。”

「Steve Rogers，灵魂宝石认可你了。」


	15. Chapter 15

“Steve！”  
“别靠近他！”  
“怎么回事？！”  
“Captain！”  
“Steve——”  
高低起伏的声音由远而近，渐渐在Steve耳边变得清晰而吵闹。从黑暗瞬间切换到强光之中令他的双目有短暂的失明，Steve不断眨动着眼睛试图缓解这种情况。他感觉自己跪在坚硬的金属地面上，手臂上沉甸甸的重量说明星盾也好好地在原位。有人触碰了他的肩膀，小心翼翼地。Steve绷紧了肌肉，不确定那是谁。但他仍然能感受到包裹在周身焦虑与担忧的情绪，还有—— Steve怔愣了一下，把头转向对方，“Tony？”  
熟悉的Omega信息素萦绕在鼻端，给了Steve一个明确指引。他不由自主将身体向对方倾倒，想要更靠近一些。视线内晕开的色块一点点收缩细化，逐渐变成立体清楚的影像。  
他看见一双棕色的眼睛，如同上等的琥珀包裹着凝结成实质的暖光，也将最隐秘的最重要的东西掩藏在其中。当这双眼的主人全身心信赖对方时，会无惧于暴露一切。但太多次失误与太漫长的等待后，他将它们埋葬。只余朦胧的影子，残留在双眼中。  
Steve的心中突然产生了一股悸动心扉的热烈渴望：那是Tony，他回来了！  
Steve想去抓住他的手，想给他一个拥抱，想——Tony迅速后退躲开了。  
Steve的手僵硬在半空。  
更多的声音在此时灌进了他的脑袋中，Steve将目光回转，才发现量子平台上大部分人都或远或近地围着他，关注着他。同时，还有另一样东西——悬浮在半空中的无限宝石正在他身体前方散发着神秘的光芒。  
灵魂宝石。  
Steve想起了意识恢复前听到的最后一句话，皱紧了眉。  
“吾友！”Thor严肃的声音在耳边响起，如同一道闷雷，“灵魂宝石认可了你！”高大的雷霆之神维持着戒备的状态，拦住了一旁想要靠近Steve的人。“无限宝石力量太过强大，不可轻易触碰。”他解释着，眼神慎重：“吾友，现在唯有你可掌握此物。”  
Steve也将注意力集中到宝石上来，并感受到了一股微妙的联系。他看了一眼侧旁欲言又止的Natasha与满脸疑惑的Clint，视线忍不住再次滑向另一边后退了两步的Tony。Steve绷紧下颌，重新看向无限宝石并伸出了手。  
“等等！”Tony的声音突然响起，“这算什么？什么是认可？难道这玩意儿也要长到他脑袋上去？”他紧张地看着Steve与Thor，语速飞快：“就像当初Vision那样？那这颗宝石之后要怎么用？还是——”  
“Tony，冷静。”Steve转头向Omega露出一个安抚的笑容，“我不会有事。”  
“我不是——”Tony焦急地反驳，然后又猛地住了嘴。维持在Hulk状态的Banner担心地靠近Tony，拍了拍肩膀，止住他小声的咒骂。“Thor，你确定？”Banner代Tony问出了大家最关心的问题，换来对方诚实地摇头。  
“灵魂宝石是最神秘的无限宝石，具体的力量也难以描述。”高大的神祗同样皱紧眉头，“关于获得认可的条件与代价的传闻更是少之又少，也很难说清缘由。”Thor停顿了一下，继续补充：“但宝石如此选择一定有自己的理由，我相信宝石本身并不会带来危害。”  
“也许这对我们接下来要做的事反而会更有帮助。”Steve想起宝石向他展示的那些过去与那个暗示，眼神不由暗了暗，但很快又重新坚定了起来。他不会让那发生的！  
Steve一把握住了宝石。

一阵强光爆发，众人下意识地闭上了眼睛。但什么也没有发生。片刻安静之后，所有人重新将视线集中到Steve的手掌中。宝石的光芒内敛了许多，安静蛰伏的样子少了危险性，却多了些神秘性。  
“怎么样？”Scott有些迫不及待地好奇看着Steve，“有没有浑身充满力量？”  
“不……”Steve疑惑地看着宝石，“没有任何不同。”他看向Thor，视线继而转向Tony。“就像，只是拿着一块宝石。”Tony隐隐松了口气，靠近了Steve一些，“就这样完了？”Steve谨慎地点了点头，“我猜是这样。”Thor也沉默不语地没有反对。  
“嗨，伙计们！好了，先别管这颗。大家的任务都完成了吗？”Tony拍了拍手，将众人的注意力吸引到自己身上。在依次扫过大家手中展示的无限宝石后，成功的疲惫终于侵袭上了绷紧太久的神经。Tony垂下自己的肩膀：“让我们换个地方，别继续站在这儿。”他率先解除身上的量子盔甲，露出了自己原本的便服。“现在只是第一阶段的胜利，接下来还有得忙呢。”他一边嘀咕着一边走下平台，并向Banner做了个跟上的眼神。其它拿着无限宝石的人也自觉跟在了Tony身后，向着基地深处的工作间走去。  
Steve原本也要跟上去，却被Natasha一把拽住留在了最后，Clint也一脸严肃地站在旁边。两人脸上慎重的表情说明有需要谈一谈的重要事情。Rocket拽着Nebula迅速离开，将空间留给三人。  
“怎么了？”Steve看向两位身经百战的优秀特工，“出了什么问题？”  
“不。”Natasha摇了摇头，“很顺利。或者说——太顺利了。”她看向Clint，仿佛对自己接下来要说的内容十分迟疑。但Clint只是点了点头鼓励她。Natasha咬了咬嘴唇，重新将目光移回Steve。  
“这颗宝石，”她抬起下巴点了点Steve手心，“不是我们拿到的。”向来处变不惊的红发女间谍皱紧了眉，“当我们到那里的时候——我不确定，Steve。但是，我们确实看到了——”  
“你在那里，Captain。”Clint直截了当地替Natasha补充了答案。  
“没错。”他的搭档点了点头，沙哑的声音充满了不可置信与难以理解的震惊，“那个人完全就是你，但又不是你。虽然你们一模一样，但我还是觉得……”她再次咬住嘴唇，“总之，那个’你’将宝石交给了我们。”Clint跟着点了点头。“我们还没搞明白，甚至也没有碰到那颗石头——”  
“灵魂宝石直接带着我们进入了量子通道，然后我们回来了。”她补充着，“当我们跃出量子通道，那颗石头直接冲向了你，Steve。之后发生的事情就是你知道的了。”/p>

Tony启动了工作间的最高防护，以存放眼下被聚集起来的无限宝石。一个个独立的装置将宝石各自的状态呈现在进入工作状态的科学家面前，令曾人人称道的天才皱紧了眉。  
“我们需要一个手套，”Tony大声嚷嚷着，冲着Hulk，“然后还要想办法把这堆玩意儿装上去！该死的，它们中甚至有一颗不是固态！还有宇宙魔方！我们有任何办法能弄碎它吗？”他挥舞着双手，情绪有些焦躁地亢奋，脚步也不停地在一排宝石前来回打转，“谢天谢地力量宝石只是在一颗密码球里，哈！让人兴奋的外星技术，我猜也许不难？谁知道呢！”  
“Tony，”Banner抬起双手向下虚按了一下，示意对方冷静。“会有办法的。最艰难的一步我们都已经达成了不是吗？”他小心地移动着自己大号的身体靠近Tony，并将巨大的手掌贴在对方背上，“你太着急了。”  
“我怎么可能不着急！”Tony压着声音低吼，“它们已经都在我面前了！”  
“我明白，”Banner继续安抚着，“每个人都有想要挽回的人，Tony。但不是现在。”他轻轻地推了对方一把，指向工作间一旁的座椅。“让我们一件一件来。”  
Tony顿时卸下了紧绷的肩膀，同时闭上眼睛叹了口气：“你是对的，兄弟。我只是——”  
“你只是太想他了，Peter.”Banner温和地看着Tony，“想和我聊聊吗？关于你的孩子，老实说真的让人很震惊。”Tony不由露出了一个苦笑，“他是个好孩子，他本应该拥有一切。”小胡子Omega瞬间失去了力气，瘫倒在椅子里，“都是我的错。”  
“你不该这样想。”Banner不赞同地摇了摇头，“无论之前发生了什么，灭霸造成的一切都不是你的错，Tony. 虽然我一直说自己不是那种’Dr.’，但我还是要说：你应该停止责怪自己。”  
“我不能。”Tony将拳头抵在自己额头上，绷紧了下颌，“我做不到。这明明就是——该死！”  
“那你也要继续责怪Peter的另一个父亲吗？”  
“什么？”Tony抬头看向Banner，而绿大个的脸上换上了一副严肃的表情。  
“是Steve吧？”博士敏锐地看着Tony，“Tony，你明明知道那是一件很危险的事。”  
“你发现了……”Tony狼狈地别开头，“我……没错，我知道。”他不由自主地将身体蜷缩起来，躲进狭窄椅子的深处，“但我必须那么做……我必须要……为了Peter，我不能冒更大的险。”  
他将自己的脸遮盖在手掌下，“我不能承受失去Peter，只有这个……不行。”  
“那你这样对Steve就公平吗？”Banner难过地看着脆弱的Tony，为对方身上所发生的一切。  
Tony发出一声冷漠地嗤笑，“就当他欠我的。”  
“Tony！”  
“Tony……”  
两道声音同时想起，其中一道让Tony整个人如雷击般僵硬在了椅子上。  
Steve脸色难堪地站在工作间门口，手掌紧握成拳。“我是来送宝石的。”他压着声音解释自己的到来，几步上前将灵魂宝石放入了最后一个空置的装置里。“我本来打算——”他顿了顿，低着头站在原地，拳头在Tony看不见的地方不断颤抖。  
“我本想和你谈谈。”  
Steve深吸一口气，勉强挤出笑容看向Tony。对方的眼睛睁地大大的看着他，里面刻满了太多情绪与含义。可惜Steve真正读懂它们意思的时候，已明白的太晚了。  
伤害已经造成，伤痕也已经留下。那不是一时一日的结果，而是从过去开始慢慢积累而留下的。  
Steve垂下眼，掩饰住自己的哀伤。  
“但我猜也许现在不是个好时机吧。”


	16. Chapter 16

“这种谈话永远都不会有合适的时候。”Banner扶了扶自己的眼镜，一边摇着头一边走过去推了Steve一把。“如果你们想要机会，现在就是。”他退出工作间的大门，耸了下肩，“我去和Thor问问关于无限宝石的事情，阿斯加德那边应该会有更多的记录。”  
被强制留在同一空间里的两人尴尬地沉默着。他们互相避开视线，盯着目光所及的某个角落，并装作对房间里的大象视而不见。  
Tony还穿着那身潜入七十年代末神盾基地的衣服。脱下的外套被随意挂在架子上，衬衣则皱巴巴地贴在身上，解开的袖口被粗暴而松垮地挽在手肘处。他挺直腰背坐在椅子上，脚尖支在地面，手指一直在抠着扶手上的皮质装饰。浅而急促的呼吸暴露了他不像看上去那么平静，仿佛把一口空气挤在肺里反复地压缩。  
Steve虽然已经换下了制服，却仍站得像在作战状态。他的脸微微皱着，绷紧的下颌与握紧的拳头一样线条僵硬。深而长的呼吸如同某种镇定剂在他胸口进出着，也克制着他离开或上前质问Tony的冲动。  
他们之间的气氛浓稠得宛如实质。而最让人无力的是——这并不是他们第一次这样了。  
一股窒息感堵在了Steve喉咙里，在他想起和Tony第一次相遇时：昆式战斗机里的Tony表现得像个急切而不听指挥的混蛋，结合档案里那些大众媒体所赋予的评价，他理所当然地没有给Tony任何好脸色。但现在真相却突然浮出了水面。Tony当时只是在逃离他——逃离一个曾经突然出现，又神秘消失的Alpha。他越回顾那段记忆里的细节，越是为Tony的行为而感到痛心。他不敢看他，当他摘下头盔时，当他能嗅到信息素时。即使他面对他，也已经用糟糕的态度带好了面具。  
然后迫不及待地躲开。  
从最初到最后，Tony总是用这种方法对待他。带着真相远离他。好像Steve Rogers不值得信任。  
是了，他当然不值得信任。因为他是一个在2000年的夜晚里睡了他，又留下一个孩子的混蛋。  
Steve松开紧握的手，同时也垂下肩膀。他像经历了一场让人精疲力尽的败仗，在Tony Stark面前不得不低下头。  
“我明白了。”  
暗哑的嗓音仿佛子弹上膛的警示，把Tony所有的动作都冻结在原地。  
“当我在那里的时候，我想了很多。是意外还是——”Steve的眼睛在睫毛覆盖下悄悄地颤动，“然后我发现那是一个计划，一个安排。”  
“我本来也有一个计划，关于以后。”他自嘲地扯了扯嘴角，“我不知道该怎么说，这一切。但要说在让我抉择这件事上，没有人比你做得更令我痛苦了。”  
“在这五年里，我没有一天不相信着事情会好起来，你会好起来，一切会好起来。我对自己这么说，对别人这么说。”他叹了口气，平视前方的视线渐渐移到下方，移到脚尖。  
“我一直在等你出来，而你却在等我离开……”Steve的声音哽了哽，他不得不停下来用力吸了口气才能继续说下去，“你甚至逼我伤害你，用这种方式。”  
“对你来说我到底算什么？”

“你，就是你……”Tony低下头嘀咕了一句，下垂的视线是同样的疲惫，“你是美国队长，是一份最好的礼物。”他讽刺地笑着，“还有比这更天才的主意吗？送自己一个黄金男孩儿，一个最完美的Alpha，在最糟糕的夜晚，渡过最好的一夜。”他放弃了维持姿势，弓着背将身体支在膝盖上。“老天，为什么我们就不能把这件事简单化？它并没有那么——复杂！”Tony咬着牙，“你出现在一个地方，面前正好有个Omega。他需要你，所以你帮助了他。结束！”  
“那不过是一段露水情缘！”Tony埋着头大吼，“为什么我们不能到此为止！”  
“因为你明明可以一开始就告诉我！”Steve也低吼了出来。  
Tony猛地抬起头凶狠地看着他。  
“你、也、瞒、过、我，Steve.”Tony一字一顿地说道，“我们不过是扯平了。”  
Steve顿时像被狠狠打了一拳在脸上，整个表情都粉碎了。  
“2016年的时候，你没有主动告诉我。”Tony缓慢地坐直了身体，并撑着椅子站了起来。“2000年的时候，你还是没有说出来。”他向Steve走过去，仿佛手里拿着一把刀想要捅进对方的身体里般凶狠。“你说不是我的错，也不是Dad的错。但你没有告诉我是谁的错，问题出在哪儿！”  
“你问我你算什么，”他嗤笑了一声，声音逐渐变地高亢：“我也想问你：我又算什么？Tony Stark对你而言算什么？一个麻烦的Omega？或者一个糟糕的朋友？还是一个被你骗了一次又一次的——特别是当你宣称，你爱他的时候！”Tony猛地住了嘴，站在原地剧烈地喘气。他瞪着Steve，目光如同覆盖着铁甲时一样冰冷、坚硬。但也难掩藏水迹波动。  
“我相信过你。”  
“那一晚上你说的所有话，我都相信过。并且在后来的十六年里，反复地相信。”  
“One night，Steve. ”  
“哪怕你重新出现在我面前却丝毫不记得那个晚上，我也相信着。”  
“直到你离开。”  
“你知道那是什么感觉吗？”Tony伸出一只手举在他们之间，“我告诉你那是什么感觉。”  
“我像在黑暗中紧紧握着一支长茎玫瑰。”  
“我看不到花朵，哪怕手上全是伤口。”  
“但我相信它是真的，因为我闻的到香气。”  
“它只是让我很痛，一直很痛。”  
“最后我知道：那些你说的话——那些谎言！不过是因疼痛而真实的幻想……”  
“而这也就是我的感觉。”  
“所以我放手了。”  
Tony摊开手掌，仿佛已经一无所有。  
“我唯一的，仅有的只剩下Peter而已。”他看着Steve，“我不在乎任何事，我只想要他回来。”  
“我必须确保他回来。”

这是一个悖论。  
Steve突然意识到他真正陷入的困境是什么——他与Tony之间的问题，从来不是相欠一句真相的问题。当他出现在2000年时，他对待Tony的态度来源于他自身过去与Tony所经历的一切。而在2012年他们第一次见面时，Tony对待他的心态却是源于那一夜。  
他自以为温柔许下的爱，变成了多年来折磨Tony的最大谎言。因为他们相识以来总是针锋相对。谁会对待爱人如此残酷，哪怕他真的爱上了他。  
这不是Tony的错。那个决定，他的控诉，那些自以为的痛苦。统统都不是Tony的错。  
他们只是因为时间回环而陷入了一个巨大的、完美的、无解的死局。  
现在Steve知道了。当Tony送他去2000年时，那句我等着你。他指的并不是自己，他指的是30岁的Tony Stark——一个急需拯救的孤独灵魂。让Steve明知是一个深渊也不得不心甘情愿跌下悬崖，然后自此被命运敲碎。同时又在Tony心里留下了一个巨大的谜题与空洞。  
他称自己为礼物。  
但Steve知道，礼物不是他。  
Tony Stark是Steve Rogers的礼物，而那不过是答谢Steve将真正的礼物给了Tony——Peter.  
这就是Tony的风格，与Stark式的做法。  
也是Tony的选择。  
“我……”Steve像是又回到了布鲁克林小子的时刻，横在他面前的不是高大的恶棍或者糟糕的身体素质，而是试图参军却被反复拒绝时无力的争辩：“你知道不是那样…… 那不是，谎言。”  
“我没有骗你，Tony。”他试图抓住Tony的手，四倍的反射神经与力量本应该让事情很轻松，但Tony仍然躲开了。他只需看Steve一眼，用极度失望的眼神就足以令超级士兵失败。“你知道我说的是真的！我——”  
“别！”Tony制止了他，“别再说出来！”  
站在莫比乌斯环另一端的爱人明明在最靠近的位置，却也同时是起点与终点的距离。  
“不要再说那句话。Steve，它不再有意义了。你应该明白。”Tony的声音如同一道宣判，“那只会让我过去所有的坚持变成更难看的笑话。”


	17. Chapter 17

“我很抱歉，我不是完美的。”  
Steve在原地站的太久了。久到他几乎想要转身逃开——但他不会那么做，他发誓再也不会将Tony留下，让他一个人在痛苦里。所以他仍然坚持在原地，即使他无法靠近Tony，但至少他可以让对方知道：“但我知道什么是错的。”  
“如果我现在离开，那之前所有的一切才会变成真正的错误。”Steve看着Tony，语气一点一点变得平稳而郑重，“我不会走，我就在这里。无论你怎么说，否认、拒绝哪怕你会愤怒——总之我不会走。Tony，我要留下。”他的眼睛里透露出美国队长式的坚定，“我希望你明白，我不是在试图补偿或者改变过去已经发生的一切。我只想弥补未来。”  
他伸出手指试探性地触碰到Tony，然后握住对方僵硬的手指。  
“我明白现在……不是你所期待的样子。但我希望，你至少知道……可以不止是这样的……”  
Steve将自己的手掌挤入Tony的掌中紧紧握住。  
“我们明明可以不止是这样的。”  
一颗眼泪砸在了Steve的手背上。  
“你是个混蛋，Steve. ”Tony低着头，整个肩膀都在颤动，“你说让我等你，却没说让我等多久。行，我可以忍受这个。我想要的回报太大了所以我需要付出的代价也会很大，我懂我也理解。而且事到如今我也明白，为什么你不能告诉我更多……当你真的进入时间，就会知道未来有多脆弱。”  
“可是，Steve……那真的太久了……久到我——每一次，每一次当我希望你在那里的时候，你总是不在。然后等你来了，当我求你留下时，你也没有留下。这么多年了，我大概只是失望了……对所有一切，对我自己。我已经没法再坚持下去了……”  
Tony狠狠拽着Steve的手，想要将自己的痛苦随着气力一起传递给对方：“现在，你又出现在我面前。说你不会走。”  
Omega的声音哽咽起来，将Alpha的心脏拧成了一团。  
“我做不到就这么简单地说好，我做不到。”Tony抬起手抓住Steve胸前的衣服，并用力拉扯着布料。Steve放松身体顺着他的力道前倾，棕色的卷发立刻脑袋抵了上来。“我想要的东西很多，可我总是一无所有。”Tony的声音从Steve的心脏上方传来，“我也已经没有什么可以再被你拿去的了。”  
时过进迁，紧紧是如此程度的触碰和半个谨慎地拥抱也使Steve心底浮上一层满足。天知道他有多想低头亲吻Tony！虽然那个夜晚对Steve来说只是昨天的事，但对Tony来说却已经是23年了。  
而最难以置信的是，他们竟然整整浪费了12年的时间来保持距离！  
“我不需要任何东西。Tony，我只希望你拿走我的全部。”  
Steve忍不住将另一手放在Tony的后颈上。  
“但请别放开我，好吗？”

最终分开两人的是无限宝石扫描完成的提示音。  
Tony像是被惊醒一般，毫不留恋地离开了Steve. 他迫不及待地回到工作台前，开始浏览数据。Steve无声地叹了口气。他明白当下这才是更重要的事，而且这还关系到Peter——他和Tony的孩子。一想到那个男孩儿，他和对方唯一的接触仅是一场战斗……他就不得不收回自己的手，“我去给你泡壶咖啡，再弄点吃的。”Steve有些挫败地离开了工作间，前往厨房。冰箱里只有简单的食物，Steve尽量挑选出Tony感兴趣并方便的东西，然后沮丧地守在咖啡机前。Natasha靠近的脚步完全没有引起超级士兵的注意，直到她在旁边示意性地咳了一声。  
“你也要咖啡？”Steve抬头看向对方，收获了一个挑眉。已经换下量子制服的女特工散开了红发，穿着舒适的运动服。她环抱着双手盯着Steve，脸上是慎重的不赞同。  
“你和Tony……”Natasha停顿了一下，似乎在考虑如何询问。“你们之间怎么了？”Steve转开了视线，重新看向咖啡机的工作灯。“Steve，大家不问不代表没发现。”她没有放过对方，“你身上有Tony的气味，但是Tony却没有。”Steve的肌肉不自觉得紧张了起来。“在过去，发生了什么？”  
Steve闭上眼睛，控制住了自己想要再次叹气的冲动。他知道这件事瞒不了太久，但要亲口解释的感觉还是糟糕透了。“我……”他侧过身体靠向料理台，将手撑在上面。仿佛这样就能获得支撑。“这事很复杂。”“那就说得简单点儿。”Natasha并没有打算放过他，眼神牢牢锁定着Steve的每一个表情。  
“是关于Peter，Tony的孩子。”Steve垂下头，“那孩子的另一个父亲，是我。”“什么？！”  
Natasha的脸上出现了难得的震惊，“这怎么可能？你明明……不对，是——Steve，你！你怎么能这么做？”女性的敏锐使她迅速想明白了个中环节，“这太荒谬了！”“没错。”Steve自嘲地笑了笑，疲惫不堪，“我也没想到，直到Tony把我送到了那一天。”“Tony？”Natasha睁大了眼睛，“他……他竟然这么做？”  
“他一直瞒着我。”Steve压低了声音，“在协议那件事后，大概对我彻底失望了吧。再加上……”未尽的话语里是所有人的伤痛。Steve将煮好的咖啡壶取了下来放在一旁，“我不怪他，这也不是Tony的错。”他将选好的东西依次放入餐盘，“老实说，我觉得自己的责任更大一点。”  
“这不是你的错，Steve。我们都了解Tony——”Natasha急切地说，并伸出手想要安抚他。“我没有！”Steve粗暴地打断她，“正是因为我没有去更了解他，所以事情才会变成现在这样。”他死死盯着那壶咖啡，“他有很多次想要和我说点什么，我感觉到了。该死！我明明知道却——”“Steve.”Natasha担心地看着他，“我理解。”  
“不，你不能。”Steve摇了摇头，“不管是Peter的事，还是灭霸的事情。我确实……我伤害了他。”他闭上眼睛，“这是我无法改变，也无法弥补的。”  
“你可以。”Natasha将手放在了Steve的肩膀上，“等我们把他们带回来，事情会好起来的。”  
“我知道。”Steve重新看向她，“这是现在最重要的事。”  
“听着，Steve.”Natasha用力摁了摁对方强壮的臂膀，“在这里的每个人，都失去了重要的人。大家一度都很沮丧，包括我也是。”她笑了笑，用和平时不同的方式。“但是现在不一样了，因为事情有了转机。每个人都有了期待，也都对未来又重新有了想法。等你们带回了那个孩子，我想，美国队长会尽到自己该尽的责任。对吗？”  
Steve愣了愣，继而表情真正柔和了下来，“你说的对，Natasha. 谢谢。”  
“不客气。”她收回自己的手，并撇着嘴耸了耸肩。“老实说，我竟然会对你们俩能搞出这样的事一点儿也不意外。穿越时空——真是个天才的主意，该说果然是你们吗？”  
Steve后知后觉地意识到对方在说什么，不由得羞赧起来。他重重地咳嗽了一声掩饰自己的尴尬，端起那盘被冷落已久的餐食。“我去给Tony送点吃的，不搞定那几颗宝石他大概不会走出工作间了。”  
“啧。”Natasha轻哼了一声，“我就根本不应该担心你们对不对？”  
“也许你该去做些准备工作？”Steve大声地说道，“如果事情顺利，我们得确保人们有所准备而不是变成新的混乱。”  
“OK……？我会先和Pepper联系一下。”Natasha玩味地挑起眉，“你可别太得意了，大兵。”

Steve重新回到工作间时，里面已经多了其它人。Banner正不断地对着数据做记录，而另一边Tony正在和Thor小声地讨论着些什么。Steve有些疑惑地将餐盘放到桌面上，忍不住问了出来：“一切顺利吗？”Banner抬头看了他一眼，表情温和，“有一些猜想，正在等你。”“等我？”Steve不解地扫了宝石一眼，倒出一杯咖啡走向Tony递给他，“需要我做什么？”Tony有些不自在地接过那杯咖啡，冲Thor努了努嘴。  
“正是如此，吾友。”Thor严肃地转过身看着Steve。“我尝试询问诺恩三姊妹，她们给予了一些提示。”高大的神祗再次蓄长了金发与胡须，曾经失明的右眼也改尔戴上了金属眼罩。五年时光在神的生命之中本应短暂到近乎一瞬，却让Thor变得更加威严肃穆。“灵魂宝石是无限宝石之中最特殊的，它高于其它宝石。而它现在认可了你。吾友，你拥有荣耀与美德，也许宝石会聆听你的愿望。”  
“让我翻译一下，”Tony插入他们的谈话，“大个子的意思是你应该对’你的’那颗宝石许个愿，”他用手指比了个引号，“没准儿它能说服其它宝石一起同意。谁知道呢！毕竟你可是美国队长？”他耸了耸肩，靠着桌沿将脸埋进咖啡里。  
Steve有些无奈地看了Tony一眼才转向Thor，慎重地点点头：“我试试。”他走到存放装置前，重新拿起那颗金色的无限宝石。它看上去如此普通，但仍然惊人的美丽。Steve闭上眼睛，将全部注意力集中起来去感受手掌中的宝石。  
那是一种难以形容的感觉。  
起初他只能感觉到宝石的质地与大小，接着他就不由得开始想到了Tony。从量子通道返回后，Omega就一直在忙碌，也不知道之前回到纽约时受的伤如何了。当听说12年的那个Tony因为反应堆变故而陷入身体抽搐时，Steve不得不又一次认识到——他不像其他人，他从来不是他们那样的战士，没有任何身体上的特殊能力能让自己免于普通伤害。在整个联盟之中，Tony明明是最脆弱的那一个，却也一直是付出最多的那个。他造出了最杰出的盔甲，却不是为了保护自己。他总能解决一切别人解决不了的问题，即使要以自己为代价……Steve的心脏感受到一阵阵的疼痛。他想保护Tony，他应该保护他！让自己的Omega快乐，而不再总是一身伤。Tony Stark应该属于科技与未来的舞台，应该更闪耀，更光芒万丈。即使不是超级英雄，他本身也能成为——他的成就早让他成为一个传奇。他值得更好的……  
让他们带回Peter吧，这是Tony最大的愿望了。他不想让他失望，他已经让他失望太多次了。  
灵魂宝石像是回应了Steve般，开始发出了光芒。而同时，其它的无限宝石也活跃了起来。  
“这是——”Tony瞪大眼睛，扑向工作台上正在飞快刷过的数据流。“起作用了？”  
“难以置信。”Banner也地扶了扶自己的眼镜，“它们之间确实存在某种联系。”  
“坚持，吾友！”Thor低沉的声音响起，“灵魂宝石会直面你内心最深处，你需要毫无保留！”  
Steve的表情越见凝重，仿佛周围的一切声音、光线都远离了他。他像是想起了一些痛苦的事，又想到了一些遗憾，但渐渐的，它们都在脸上变成了一种平和与坚定。  
工作间里响起了一阵清脆的碎裂声。五个存放装置在同一时间齐齐破裂，Steve也在此时睁开了眼睛。颜色不一的五颗无限宝石以同样的宝石形态躺在废弃的装置中，安静的接受众人目光地注视。  
“发生了什么？”Tony不解地调动着数据查看，视线在虚拟屏与宝石之间来回切换。“它们集体变形了？”Thor谨慎地上前拾起了其中一块，“成功了。”  
“我想……”Steve皱着眉看着自己手中光芒慢慢消失的灵魂宝石，“这是无限宝石同意了的意思。”  
“那就是说——”Tony眨了眨眼睛，一丝期待从他脸上闪过。  
“我们还差一个手套，Tony.”Banner温和地补充，将手掌放在了对方的肩膀上。  
“我早就搞定了！”小胡子科学家得意地昂了昂头，露出令Steve熟悉又怀念的微笑。


	18. Chapter 18

如果在事后问Tony：那一瞬间，他在想什么。Tony大概会诚实地说，什么也没有。但那其实是谎言，他只是什么也不想再失去。可他也并没有说假话，因为这是在一切结束后才明悟的决心。所以一定要说的话——事情发生的太快了。快到即使是Tony Stark的天才大脑，也只得出了这么一个最可取的结果：他的本能。  
他要保护一切。  
为了保护他想要留住的东西，他可以竭尽全力。特别是在他失去之后。从他失去父母后，愿意为了保护Howard创立的SI而投身武器研发行业；到他失去健康，开始为自己制造钢铁战甲；从那之后，他所坚守的阵地越来越大，需要保护的意义也越来越多。他要保护他的技术、他的公司、他身边的人、然后是复仇者、队友、还有地球甚至是未来。他可以做尽一切有利于“保护”的事，即使不被认同，但他内心知道那是对的。  
Tony Stark从来都不是防御者，他选择面对危机主动出击。  
为了所有人，为了Peter，为了……Steve.  
曾经他总是后悔自己所做出的每一个决定，但唯独除了关于Peter的决定：生下这个孩子，看他长成比自己更好的人。所以他也会在发现真相的那一刻，毫不犹豫地将Steve送去2000年那个夜晚。即使他明知道自己会付出什么样的代价。  
但那是，值得的。  
只是当一切真的发生，当所有的秘密都被揭开，他还是忍不住将多年的怨怼通通发泄在了Steve身上。诚恳地说，那完全是不公平的。可他真的没办法再——在Steve面前假装他不在乎这一切。  
他太在乎了。  
在每一个难以入睡的夜晚，他都在一遍遍咀嚼着那个梦。直到梦醒，而那个决定也大概会让Steve一辈子都不原谅他。可如果命运需要他在Peter与Steve之间作出选择，他又能如何呢？他永远只会有且也只有一个答案：未来。他渴望的是未来，而渴望是所有成就的起始点。  
所以他能想到最好的方法，就是冲上去保护一切。

而对Steve而言，这一切最艰难的部分在于——Tony从来没有给过他选择的机会。  
当无限宝石被成功放置在纳米手甲上，当他们一边分析扫描数据一边争论应该是谁来最终执行，命运就以一种摧枯拉朽的绝对气势降临了。  
“当你玩弄时间，时间就会玩弄你。”Tony的自嘲不过是Thor曾作出警告的另一种表达方式，只是谁也没有想到会来的如此快。他将星盾交给Steve，同时把另一个纳米反应堆摁进美国队长的制服胸口：“现在不是防御的时候。”  
通讯器里众人的声音陆续响了起来。Clint带着手套落到了地下，Natasha在去和他汇合的路上。而Banner他们被掩埋在另一片区域，Scott正赶过去提供援助。频道里唯一沉默的是Nebula，当Tony和Steve走到废墟外看见压迫在天空中的巨型战舰时，答案也就不言而明了。  
命运从来都没有捷径，即使他们可以从别的时空窃取无限宝石，也必须再一次面对曾经的失败。高大的雷霆之神矗立在基地废墟的一处高地，等待美国队长与钢铁侠前来与他一同迎敌。如果他们想要挽救宇宙，那就必须彻底战胜最大的敌人，灭霸。  
一道巨雷从天而降，Thor手持暴风战斧第一个冲了上去。Tony飞向天空，飞快地扫描了整个战场，“他的目标是无限宝石，杂兵们已经出动了。”Steve的纳米反应堆在Tony的远程控制下闪了闪，一道光幕随即出现在他视线前方。“这个先暂时交给你来指挥，Cap.”  
“这是——”Steve惊讶地看着出现在眼前的全球战略防御无人机系统，迅速地下达了攻击命令。“好吧，我猜你原本没打算过告诉我这个，Tony。也许你也能猜到接下来我会想要——”  
“谈谈。”Tony帮他补充，“毫不意外！啧，但不是现在！”  
“Cap，这次我站铁罐。”Clint一边在地道里快速移动一边不忘插话，“顺便告诉我把手套送去哪里！我需要路线。”  
“冷静！男孩儿。”Natasha立即回应，“我正在帮你清理。”  
“真是让人安心，Nat.”Clint回身射出一箭，“欠你一次！”  
“来我这里！”Banner在频道里大吼，伴随着Rocket暴躁的声音，“把手套送过来！”  
“Bruce——”Tony在Thor与Steve配合攻击的间隙给灭霸送去了一轮能量炮击，同时不忘指挥无人机去协助清扫地下废墟。“即使你现在是个绿大个但也别逞强好吗！那个数值你根本——”  
“不用犹豫了，Tony。”Banner打断他，“现在最重要的是带回他们！”

失去无限宝石加持的灭霸在积蓄了五年战意的Thor面前并没有太大优势，再加上有纳米盔甲助力的美国队长，以及在空中重火力压阵的钢铁侠。无人机的出现更是大大出乎意料，成功阻止了灭霸原本的计划。他不得不提前命令黑曜战将前来协助搜寻无限宝石。  
可惜Gamora的叛变又一次打破了计划。对方配合真正的Nebula连同Clint一起护送纳米手套向Banner那边靠拢，而脱出废墟的另一队人马也开始介入地面战场。局势似乎渐渐向着被控制的状态发展，只要等他们带回那些消失的人们，只要他们在这里战胜了这个灭霸——雷神、美国队长与钢铁侠的组合攻击彻底激发了灭霸的愤怒，下令将所有部队投放到地面的同时又开启了新一轮炮火袭击。  
当他们在废墟中艰难闪避并寻找遮掩时，惊奇队长赶到了。空袭中断，大气层外的战舰也在短时间内濒临解体。新加入的强大战力独自应上灭霸，给了Thor召唤雷霆清扫地面前锋部队的机会。Steve一边修正无人机的指令一边与亡刃将军对战，而Tony正在竭力摆脱乌木喉，Banner又一次对上了黑矮星但是以Hulk的状态，Natasha则缠住了暗夜比邻星。Clint联合其他人保护无限宝石不断转移，但激烈的战场根本找不出空隙能让他们完成最重要的事。  
这样下去不行！Steve迅速根据战场形势作出判断。他们必须将战场控制在此处，但如果想要胜利则必须速战速决。而他们唯一的绝对优势只有——Steve做出大胆的决定，命令Clint带着手套向战场中心靠拢。在亡刃将军被Gamora与Nebula接手后，他举起星盾配合Thor清扫出一大片战场。空中的巨虫被巨大化蚁人阻拦，源源不断的齐塔瑞士兵则由战争机器的空中火力压制，地面还有Rocket的配合。无限宝石终于即将转移到Steve——Clint一跃而起将手套向他抛去。  
“吾友！”Thor察觉到了Steve的想法，“不可！让我来！”灭霸也同时发现了手套的接近，他猛地发力甩开了Danvers，大吼：“乌木喉！”仅差短短一臂的距离，乌木喉以自己重伤的代价控制了手套降落的方向。  
灭霸再一次在众人面前戴上了完整的无限宝石手套。  
“不！”Thor愤怒地嘶吼，仿佛五年前那个画面又一次重现在眼前。暴风战斧挟裹着极致的雷霆之力劈向灭霸，直接将对方轰退一大段距离。惊奇队长趁机上前抓住手套试图强行脱下。可是无限宝石赋予灭霸的不仅仅是决定未来的权力，还有无止尽的力量。为了尽快摆脱Thor与Danvers的纠缠，他卸下力量宝石轰向他们。纯粹的力量冲击使两人顿时被埋入废墟深处，但下一刻钢铁侠也已经冲到了灭霸面前。纳米盔甲的快速变形能力大大增强了Tony的近战能力，美国队长紧随其后的加入也分担掉了大部分压力。可他们仍然无法抗衡。Steve的星盾几乎在巨刃下几近被劈成碎片，Tony的纳米装备也被轰掉了大半。他们甚至没有机会接触到纳米手套的边缘——再一次被击退的Tony愤怒的眼神中布满了绝望的血丝，他看向努力站起来的Steve以及身遭昏暗的战场。拼命想着还能怎么办。  
此时、此刻，他们仿佛身处一个孤岛。无法前进，也不能后退。更没有援军，只有彼此。要如何胜利？

灭霸几乎是得意地开始宣讲他的狂妄理论，并将力量宝石放归手套原位。Steve吐出一口血沫看着闪耀光芒的无限宝石，毫不放弃地拉紧了盾牌皮带。“你不会成功。”他坚定地看着对方，“你永远也不会成功！”仿佛相应他的话似得，灵魂宝石的光芒突然不稳定地闪了闪。  
灭霸立刻察觉到了来自无限宝石深处的对抗。“你……”他看向那颗金色宝石，“区区人类，竟然获得了灵魂宝石的认可吗？”话音刚落，灵魂宝石就迫不及待地颤动起来想要脱离手套飞向Steve。  
“休想！”灭霸的表情愤怒起来，“我才应该是天命！”他追着宝石冲向Steve。在Steve握住心灵宝石的同时，他也掐住了Steve的脖子。“Steve!”Tony紧张地大吼。暴风战斧在此时飞旋着向灭霸袭来，Tony也趁机扑上去制住了对方想要动用无限宝石的手。紧随其后的惊奇队长击中灭霸的关节迫使他松开Steve。被甩开的Tony正好砸在了Steve身上，叠作一团的两人在沙土上滑出一大段距离。  
此时其它复仇者在陆续解决了个人战场后，也逐渐汇集起来，众多战力的组合再一次短暂压制住了灭霸的行动。Thor再度升级的愤怒已经使他越来越难以抵挡，好几次战斧都擦着危险的部位而过。其它或轻或重的骚扰更是使敌人暂时分不开视线。但这也是一时的优势而已，除了雷神与惊奇队长，其他人几乎很难给灭霸造成真正的伤害。他们所做的，不过是全力战斗而已。  
“Tony！”Steve抱住倒在身上的金红盔甲，着急检查尚未清醒的对方是否受了什么重伤。Tony的面甲自动褪去，露出脸上诸多细碎伤口。他闭着眼睛仿佛在忍受什么痛苦，使Steve更加紧张，“Tony？你没事吧！”  
“Steve……”Tony的眼睑动了动，轻甩着头缓慢地支起身体，视线开始寻找Steve，“我没事。”他抬手握住Steve向他伸出的手掌，棕色的眼睛也从迷惑到坚定地看向对方：“这不会是结束！”Steve还来不及回答，就感觉到胸口被轻轻一拍，纳米盔甲迅速展开并完全包裹住了他整个人，同时快速向后方飞去。而Tony则跪在原地，缓缓抬起了手：  
六颗宝石在纳米盔甲上游动着，如同璀璨的星辰慢慢汇聚在Tony的手中。  
“不！”震惊的景象令Steve睁大了眼睛，他伸出手却发现自己在离Tony越来越远，也在离灭霸的战场越来越远。还没有人发现无限宝石已经到了Tony手中，除了Steve。“Tony！”他大声地嘶吼，拼尽全力用星盾砸向自己胸口的反应堆，从半空中摔向地面后又爬起来向Tony奔去。“不要！Tony！住手——”  
Tony一直看着他，毫无表情的脸平静到几乎要将Steve整个灵魂都撕碎。但他的眼睛——那双棕色眼睛里所包含的一切，宛如最锋利的利剑刺入心脏。他不是无畏的，他只是愿为更重要的事放弃一切。包括自己。  
为了这个战场，为了五年前消失的所有生命，为了未来。  
为了Peter.  
为了Steve.  
他只是不想再一次看见在乎的人消失在自己面前了。Tony痛苦地闭着眼睛，忍受超负荷的力量从指尖开始一寸寸地摧残着自己的身体。没有什么好犹豫的了。他将手指轻轻靠拢在一起，决绝地打出那个响指——在Steve终于扑向他并抱住他的那一刻。  
喧闹的战场上仿佛瞬间寂静了一般只剩下那道清脆的响声，却如同悠远宏大的钟声扫荡过了每一个人的心灵。所有人的目光不由自主地看向了这一切的中心——


	19. Chapter 19

有人在戳弄他的下巴，指甲拨弄着刚冒出皮肤的胡茬，动作很轻，但仍然痒痒的。足以唤醒Steve的意识，他疑惑地睁开眼睛，看见一双蜂蜜般的眸子正缀着笑意看着他。  
“早安？”  
“Tony……？”  
Steve抓住在嘴边继续捣乱的手指，握进掌中。更多的信息开始涌进视野，他看到了Tony的脸——年轻的，带着一丝疲惫与情事后的慵懒，赤裸地侧躺在床上，枕着自己的胳膊，侧颈上未消退的吻痕露在空气里。他舔着嘴唇眨动双眼，视线仿佛如有实质的手从Steve的眉梢抚摸到颧骨，然后是嘴唇。信息素的气味在鼻端浓郁了起来，Tony将自己向更靠近Alpha的地方蹭了蹭：“Morning kiss？”舌尖轻轻扫过上唇，然后牙齿又缓慢地在下唇上留下痕迹，“Or morning fuck？”他偏了偏头，一小半脸躲进手臂与枕头的阴影里，大大的眼睛期待地斜瞟着Steve，像一只小猫在用毫无威胁的爪子挠人。  
Steve一把将Tony整个人都抱进了怀里。  
“只是抱抱？”Tony发出不满的哼声，手掌贴到对方宽阔的背脊上充满暗示地抚摸，并色情地游移到窄实的腰部与下方挺翘的臀部。“God！”他发出一声叹息，“这绝对是史上最棒的手感。”他不安分地揉捏着指尖的肌肉，抬起大腿跨在Steve身上。“祝贺你，Captian!”Tony的脑袋在Steve颈侧蹭了蹭，嘴唇凑到耳边，“你已经成功把我操成你的婊子了。”  
Steve有些颤抖地放开Tony，用一种难以置信的眼神一遍遍查看怀中的Omega。Tony在这过于实质的目光中不自在地躲闪起来，扭着身体企图缩进Steve厚实的胸口。“让我看看你。”Steve摁住他的肩膀，将人固定在自己面前。“拜托，让我好好看看你……”Tony疑惑地眨着眼，收起了脸上原本的羞涩。“怎么了，Steve？”他将手放到对方的脸颊上，指尖的温度透过皮肤传递了过去。“I'm here.”  
Steve终于忍不住靠上前吻住了Tony。  
他们在柔软的大床里紧紧拥抱，伴随亲吻的加深不断翻滚着交换体位。Tony在偶尔分开的间隙大笑出来，敞开的身体缠在Steve完美的躯体上。  
“操我！”他大声叫着，“现在！”他躺在床上，双手捧着Steve的脸，“直到把我干怀孕为止！”他的脸上是大大的笑容，“不准停下！我命令你，大兵！”  
Steve小心翼翼地从上方俯视着Tony，抬手握住脸侧的手。他将那手移到面前来，缓慢轻柔地亲吻温暖的掌心，让Tony忍不住发出了短促的笑声。他想将手指伸进Steve的嘴里，Steve却制止了他。或许是Steve脸上的沉重终于引起了Tony的注意，他慢慢收敛起自己的情绪，但嘴角仍然勾着一抹微笑。“怎么了，Steve？”温和的声音像最甜蜜的酒，从喉里直接灌进心肺。Steve深吸了一口气，跪在床上仿佛膜拜一尊圣像，虔诚地拢着Tony的脸，然后将自己的额头贴在对方额头上。  
Tony在这样的触碰下不由闭上了眼睛，同时也错过了Steve眼底的沉痛。  
“Tony……”  
“嗯哼？”Omega动了动身子让自己躺的更舒适些，眉眼之间全是放松。但他勾在Steve腰上的小腿仍然没有放弃地绞着。“不管你要说什么。”Tony用鼻尖撞了撞Steve同样的部位，声音里带着笑意，“我已经感觉到你的重炮了，Uhh，火力十足？”他偷偷睁开一只眼睛，快速地瞄了对方一眼后又闭上。“也许我们该尝试一下古代人的方式？当Omega发情时，甚至不被允许离开床。”Tony忍不住又舔了舔嘴唇，“如果对象是你的话，我会非常乐意在卧室里渡过接下来的一个星期。”他搂着Steve的脖子，手指在金发中探索。“你想留下来过圣诞节吗？跟我回Malibu，参加我的圣诞派对。然后我要把你介绍给所有人。”Tony笑了起来，带着天真的炫耀，“我要让他们嫉妒到发疯，然后宣布：没错，美国队长是我的了！”Tony睁开眼睛看着Steve，眼睛里全是期待：“你是我的了吗，Steve？”

“我是。”Steve难过地看着Tony，“我一直都是。”他缓慢而慎重地亲吻Tony的额头，将人珍重地整个拥进怀里。“只要你要我。”Tony脸上的笑容顿时消失了，像突然失去了生命力的木偶被锁在臂膀里。“你撒谎。”Tony的声音冷了下去，没有任何情绪。“美国队长不是我的，Steve也不是我的。”  
“他不是我的Alpha。”Tony推开Steve，蜷缩侧躺着。“我们只是睡过，然后他忘了。”  
“只有在我的梦里，他才会留下。”Tony抱住自己。“他会和我回Malibu，一起渡过整个圣诞。然后我们陷入爱河，像兔子一样在别墅里做爱。他还会和我吵架，订下军规一样多的条条款款要我遵守。而我一条都不会做到，这样他就会很失望。然后他会开始想要离开我。”Tony缩得更紧了一些，“但是我怀孕了，有了一个孩子。Steve会为此留下来，即使要忍受一个混蛋。他会照顾我，禁止我接触所有’危险事物’。我会更过分地发脾气，每天都挑战他的忍耐底线。最终他会守着Peter出生，他会第一个抱他。说不定他还会一时激动向我求婚而我也答应了，我们互相保证不把事情搞砸。尽管我知道自己一定会失败，可我还是尽力了。所以最终我们还是会离婚，Steve也会带着Peter离开我。故事的结局是永远的孤家寡人Tony Stark，一个总是一无所有的混蛋。”  
Tony转过头看向Steve，冷静的声音努力压抑着眼睛里的彷徨失措：“那不是一个美梦，我知道。但那很真实，就像在我面前发生过的每一件事情一样。也和我在遇见你之前过的每一个糟糕日子一样。但对我来说，它仍然是一个很好的梦，Steve. 清晰、完整、每一件小事都导向最终结果。你在那里，你给了我一个家。哪怕我最终会毁了它。”  
“整件事情会有一个答案，也会有完整的计算过程。而不是永远的无解、永远的谜题。”Tony狠狠地闭上眼睛，深吸了口气。他的拳头紧紧握在一起，脸埋进臂膀里掩盖自己极致的痛楚。“不要走进我的梦里来，Steve。不要进来破坏它。”  
“我不会。”Steve握住Tony的手，一点点掰开颤抖的手指，“如果我在那里，留下来。我就不会走，更不可能会再离开你。不管你做了什么，有多让我生气都不会改变我的决定。我爱你，我要和你在一起，一起生活，一起过每一个圣诞。我们可能还是会经常吵架，但是也一定会和好。我甚至会比你更早发现你怀孕，然后在那个时候就向你求婚。我们会一起准备迎接新生命，那可能会让人手忙脚乱但是很甜蜜。我一定不会错过Peter的出生，我要感激上帝让我拥有了你们。我会非常非常爱你们，把你们烦到受不了的地步。那一定会是一个很好很幸福的家，我知道。而家会永远在那里。”  
Steve将Tony拉起来。他们坐在床里，赤身裸体如同刚出生的婴儿，面对面的拥抱着。  
“我不会离开，你也不会搞砸。”Steve用力地拥抱着Tony，眼泪终于流了下来。“所以，醒来吧。Tony，你不能留在这里。”  
“为什么……”Tony的手指陷入Steve背部的肌肉，“一切都已经结束了。在这里，我可以重新开始。而且你也在这里，Steve。我们可以在这里有一个家，那个梦能实现。”

“还没有结束！”Steve低吼着，“还没有！还有人在等着你！”  
“谁？”Tony疑惑地歪了歪头，然后像想到什么似得抓住Steve的手贴到自己的小腹上，“Peter在这里。Steve，我们会有一个孩子，我们可以一起照顾他。他会是个很好很好的孩子。”  
“我们会结婚，组成一个家庭。你能照顾我所有的一切，会让我更早下决心关掉武器部门。我也不会去阿富汗，不会被绑架，不会装上反应堆。我——我不会……成为钢铁侠。”Tony垂下视线，“不会有超级英雄，所以这世界可能也不会有超级罪犯。你也可以……美国队长也可以，退休。我们可以成为普通人，成为那种Alpha与Omega的家庭。更好也更简单的生活。”  
“那不是你真正想要的，Tony！”Steve焦急地托起Omega的脸，一遍遍抚摸对方的脸颊想要唤回Tony的注意力。“你就是钢铁侠！你做到了全部，你干得很棒！你也拯救了一切……”他挤出一个微笑，“这里不是真的，你应该和我离开。”  
“这里可以是真的。”Tony认真地看着他，“我知道。我也知道自己做了什么，Steve. 这里会是我最后的机会。”他扬起头，追逐着Alpha的嘴唇却又保持着若即若离，“也是你的。”  
“Steve，这是唯一的机会。”Tony缓慢地眨动眼睛，眼泪蓄积在睫毛上，“我们没有其它可能了。”  
“我们有。”Steve用拇指抹掉Tony眼角的泪水，“它可能不够好，甚至很糟，因为我们在过去都犯了错。但它是真的。美好的结局需要的是我们一起为未来努力，而不是修正过去。Tony，我们之所以是我们，是因为我们所经历的一切。而这里只是灵魂宝石给你的假象，你不能就这么陷进去然后放弃！”蓝色的眼睛恳求着：“你已经做到了，记得吗？我们的孩子，他回来了，正在等着你。你难道要放弃真正的结果，放弃Peter吗？”  
“Peter……”Tony的眼神看向了远方。他的脸一点点的变化，是岁月在上面不断堆砌留下的痕迹。原本依靠在Steve胸前的身体也退后坐直，被包裹进破损的红色纳米盔甲。他们身下的床消失了，洒满阳光的房间也不见了。Steve的身上重新覆上了残破的鱼鳞制服，手臂上挂着剩下的半块盾牌。他们的脸上满是硝烟与尘土，以及流着鲜血的伤口。  
“Peter会有另一个父亲，更好的家人。”Tony的眼神变得疲惫，“你会看顾他的，对吗？”  
“我会，但我永远不能替代他真正的父亲。”Steve的手放在Tony的颈侧，“你不能这样离开他。”  
“可是……”Tony努力笑了笑，用眼神示意对方看向自己高举的右手。“我已经……”  
“不！”Steve低吼着打断Tony的话，“你不会。”他坚定地看着他，“我们会有一个未来。你、我、还有Peter。我们还要组成一个家庭，然后一起生活。事情不会停留在这里，我发誓。”  
Tony怔怔地看着Steve。他像是第一次这么仔细地看着Steve脸上的每一寸表情，细致到能分辨出对方眼睛里所钩织的每一丝情愫。“那会很难。”他轻声说，“非常艰难。”  
“我知道。”Steve毫不犹豫地将握住他的右手，两人立刻十指交缠。“所以我们一起面对。”  
“Together？”Tony挑起眉毛，脸上有了一丝暖意。Steve的回应则是一个更加温柔的表情：“我爱你。”他向前将一个吻轻轻落在Tony的嘴唇上，然后用另一只臂膀紧紧拥住自己的Omega。  
仿佛感应到了似的，依附在Tony右手上的无限宝石在此刻猛地爆发出一阵剧烈的光芒。原本沿着手臂游走的过量能量像是找到了新的出口，以迅雷不及掩耳之势奔向Steve。


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

 

 

「我们将直面死亡，并与自己的坟墓达成和解。」

 

纯粹的力量流淌在身体里所带来的，不仅仅是炙热与疼痛。而是，冰冷与寂灭。Tony看着Steve的眼睛，心脏却仿佛被包裹在一片温暖的海洋。曾经被科技造物所守护的地方，现在换成被另一个人的爱意来照顾。

Together。

他们一起战斗、一起面临绝境、也一起迎接最后的结局。

他看见Steve的背后出现大小不一的金色圆圈，不同的风景突破空间限制出现在彼端。就如同划破黎明的曙光，将热烈燃烧的希望升起。喧嚣的身影们跨越了时空，汇聚在他面前，凝聚在复仇者身后。这片战场终于迎来了最后的逆转。

他们胜利了。

Tony看向Steve。他虽然已经说不出话来，但目光以足够传递一切。Steve露出笑容，仍然是一贯温和的，带着包容与坚定的表情。“我们赢了。”他轻声对Tony说，两人交握的手指交缠得更紧了一些。“胜利了。”他努力抬手抚摸着Tony的脸，想要给对方更多的支持。

Tony的嘴动了动，像是想示意Steve看向某个方向——一道红蓝的身影降落在他们身边。

“Tony！”

男孩儿的声音从兴奋转为慌张，手足无措地看着自己的血脉至亲跪坐在废墟之上。Tony的目光动了动，想要触碰他却连抬起手也做不到。悲哀在瞬间染上了他的双眼，并转换成另一种痛苦在脸上蔓延开来。

“Tony……？”

Steve突然意识到了那是谁——盔甲自动收起来后露出的年轻脸庞，有着同样棕色的卷发与眼睛。Steve看向Omega想得到一个确认，Tony用眼神点了点头。

“Peter.”那个名字如此自然地从嘴里滑了出来，令Steve心头一热。Tony的孩子，他们的孩子。

“C……Captain……”Peter有些不自然地将眼睛从拥抱着Tony的美国队长身上挪开，更快又转成更多焦急与恐惧的输出口。对他来说今天必然是无比漫长的一天，谁又能想到会在一眨眼间跨过五年的时间与半个宇宙的距离。但它们就是全部发生在面前了！而现在，他回来了，回到了Tony面前。他没事了，而敌人——灭霸已经在倍增的支援下丢失了全部阵地。原本不可一世的泰坦人在完整的复仇者联盟前尝到了彻底的失败。战舰被肢解，黑曜战将被制服，齐塔瑞士兵在失去指挥中枢后干脆地直接倒地。至于灭霸本人，Wanda如同复仇女神一般势不可挡，其他人也有血债要清算。宇宙中最不可一世的霸主，终于又一次被Thor击倒在暴风战斧之下。不过这次雷霆之神并没有直接砍下他的头颅，所以他还能亲眼见证接下来所发生的一切。

 

无限宝石闪耀的光芒渐渐黯淡了。而因为带回所有人承受了最大力量冲击的Tony也越发可见的苍白脆弱，坚固的纳米盔甲仿佛锡纸装饰，碎片式的残留在他身体上，只余胸口的反应堆还在发出微弱光芒，一如Tony的心跳。他连Steve的手都无法握住了。

察觉到想从掌心滑走的，不仅是Tony的手掌时，Steve的痛苦几乎如实质般从身上溢出来。Peter已经意识到了眼前在发生什么，眼泪立刻就控制不住地流了出来，他捂着嘴，伸出手探向Tony，却无论如何也不敢触碰。就还在不久之前，明明他才是那个在Tony怀里舍不得离开的人。现在却变成了要亲眼目睹另一个人离去……Peter顿时哽咽了起来：“Dad……”

清脆的碎裂声在此刻显得尤为刺耳。灵魂宝石突然震动着从纳米盔甲上脱离出来，悬浮在半空。Steve莫名感到意识深处荡起某种微弱的联系。他看向宝石——它正停在他面前。Tony的手甲此时彻底粉碎成了灰烬，剩余的五颗宝石也各自脱离漂浮起来。它们仿佛在寻找什么——Dr.Strange第一个上前，时间宝石也响应召唤飞向他手中。紧接着是Wanda，她也察觉到了什么并不由自主地靠近了心灵宝石。Danvers也飞了过来，回应了她力量来源的空间宝石。Star Lord犹豫地上前迎向了力量宝石，Thor也表情慎重地走到现实宝石面前。

Steve抱住彻底软倒的Tony，将他小心翼翼地靠在自己怀中。Peter无法再忍受任何保持距离的行为，将手轻轻搭在Tony的肩膀上握住。“我们该怎么办？Tony……”他抹掉眼泪，求助地看向美国队长。Steve抿紧唇，伸手握住了灵魂宝石。“无限宝石……”他犹豫地感觉着心里模糊升起的预感，“它们……”他不确定地说道，“它们似乎想传达什么。”

众人纷纷不由自主地握住了对应的宝石，表情陷入某种不可思议。“是关于这个宇宙原本的无限宝石，”法师第一个领悟到了什么。视线扫过大家，最后落在Tony身上。“无限宝石是不可能被消灭的，即使它们的形体被毁。它们是这个宇宙真正的基石，它们只是……”话语未落，六颗宝石又重新闪烁起来，仿佛在召唤什么。

有什么东西被聚集了起来，看不见的，难以琢磨也无可明状的感觉索绕在众人心上。空旷的战场上刮起了无形的旋风，一股肃然的气氛陡然降临。

以Tony为中心的位置突然爆发出一股强烈的能量冲击。

仿佛宇宙诞生之初的极致光芒猛地炸开，在场所有人都忍不住闭上了眼睛。当他们恢复视线时，让人难以置信地事情发生了——六颗新的无限宝石出现在了眼前，如同一轮美轮美奂的光圈旋转漂浮在天空之中。Steve也在此刻突然感觉到了什么。他低下头，看见怀中的Tony不知何时已经闭上了眼睛，宛如出生般平静地躺着他怀里。与此相对的，是原本因为力量过载而留下的恐怖痕迹正在一点点消退，重新露出原本的容貌。

“Tony……？”Steve有些不敢置信地看着仿佛新生的Omega，连触碰的勇气都没有。他只能努力感受对方渐渐温暖起来的躯体，以及开始平稳并绵长的呼吸。“这是……？”Peter紧张地碰了碰Tony的脸颊，不解地看向Steve。

Steve突然露出一个笑容，“这是无限宝石的馈赠。”

话音一落，原本漂浮在空中的六颗新生宝石宛如流星般冲向了天际，四散分开消失在了宇宙深处。

 

“然后呢？”Tony瞪着眼睛看着Peter，“你们就这样看着无限宝石自己跑了？”

“那发生的太快了！根本没人能阻止！”Peter手舞足蹈地向Tony比划，“大家都没反应过来！只有灭霸在旁边愤怒地大吼大叫，顺便说他的表情看上去真的很可怕。”Peter摸了摸自己的鼻子，“然后法师先生和大家解释了一番什么宇宙起源啊平衡啊之类的，总之就是些都很玄妙又复杂的东西。然后事情就这样了，大家把借来的宝石重新收起来，惊奇队长说要带灭霸去个什么什么地方接受审判之类的。然后法师先生又画出很多金色的圆圈——那可真壮观，大家都准备回家去见家人什么的。没过多久pepper阿姨也出现了，还有好多人，什么政府，军队之类的……对了！还有那个谁！Fury局长！他也出现了！然后说了好多话Balabala……”

“OK……？”Tony怀疑地看着他，“虽然我觉得自己听了一部三流科幻电影的剧情。”

“但就是这样呀！”Peter依在Tony的手边蹭了蹭，故意摆出一副可怜兮兮的表情。“不信你可以问Captain嘛！”

“你还叫他Captain。”Tony玩味地挑起了眉，并动了动脖子让自己在床铺深处躺地更舒服些。Peter突然涨红了脸，支支吾吾地别开头，“不……不然呢？”

“我可没意见。”Tony露出一个微笑，拍了拍身边空着的位置，“上来，再陪我躺一会儿。”

“又躺！”Peter大叫起来，整个人都再床垫上弹了弹“可是我已经睡了一上午了！我真的睡不着了！”

“Peter——”Tony不满地拉长了声音，嘴角也撇了下去。Peter见状立刻惊吓地坐正身体。然后快速整了整自己身上的睡衣乖乖钻进被子里，在Tony身边躺好。“我真的没事了。”男孩儿努力摆出一个认真的表情，信誓旦旦地看着Tony。Tony对此只是不以为然地哼了哼：“等什么时候我被允许下床了，我就相信你也没问题了。”“这不公平。”Peter小声地抗议，手指泄愤地拽紧被子。“抗议无效！”Tony故意作出不接受上诉的表情，抬手揽住男孩儿的肩膀。“在我不能下床，也没有咖啡、甜甜圈和芝士汉堡前，你也不准离开这间卧室！”他严肃地看着Peter，“没错，就是这么独裁！怪那个制定这一切的人去吧！”

“Tony——”

“Tony.”

两道一长一短的声音同时响起，一声满是孺慕之情的撒娇，而另一声则是温柔的妥协。两对格外相似的棕色眼睛在同一时间看向出现在门口的高大身影——Steve正站在那里，手里托举着一大盘丰盛的午餐。金发的Alpha踏着满室温暖的阳光走向房间中央的大床，将食物稳稳放置在床头柜上。

“我没有禁止你下床，我只是希望你多多休息。”他温和地解释，并将一杯热牛奶塞进对方手中。“你也是，Peter。”他递过去另一杯牛奶，“谁也不知道之前那些事情会给你们的身体带来怎样的影响，我们说好在家让Jarvis观察几天的。”

“我们说好的部分绝对不包括只能躺在床上！”Tony气愤地瞪着Steve，“你应该试试这有多么让人难以忍受！对不对，Peter？”Peter一边喝着牛奶一边疯狂点头，然后举起手里的空杯子。“我们可以先吃午饭吗？我饿了。”

“当然！”Steve好心情地将托盘移到床上，“快吃吧！我准备了很多东西。”Tony扫了一眼面前的传统炖菜和超大份沙拉，翻了个毫不掩饰的巨大白眼。Peter也叹了口气，默默拖过自己那份开始吃起来。Steve尴尬地摸了摸自己的鼻子，试图解释：“等观察期结束后我保证会有芝士汉堡。”

“我希望你能先保证那个芝士汉堡不是你自己做的。”Tony喃喃地小声念叨，Peter下意识跟着点了点头。Steve顿时露出一个受伤的尴尬表情，“我会先问Happy你喜欢哪家的。”

Tony这才满意地哼了哼，然后划出一大份沙拉拨进Peter碗里，“小孩子多吃蔬菜！”

“Tony！”

“Tony……”

两道声音再度同时响起，不同的是一道充满亲昵的抗议，另一道则是饱含无奈的不赞同。Tony眨了眨眼睛，终于露出一个真心的温柔笑容。


	21. Chapter 21

Steve只成功的将Tony留在房间里休息了三天。

关于灭霸所造成的一切灾难结束后，人们将那场五年的消失称为“The Blip”。即使有提前向政府预警，但突然的回归还是造成了一场巨大的混乱。再加上整个化为废墟的复仇者基地以及大气层外漂浮的巨大战舰残骸——作为美国队长，Steve必须向公众做一次公开的说明。

而且不论是Pepper，还是Natasha，以及Fury甚至Ross都有一大堆情况需要和“美国队长”沟通。虽然大家都想要给屡经波折的爱情鸟一点儿空间和时间，但现实就是真的不能放任他们再消失下去了。所以Steve必须离开Stark大宅，前往华盛顿处理各项后续。

等Steve一走，Tony就立刻带着Peter也同样离开了大宅。当Steve回来看着紧闭的大门时，深深地叹了口气。他当然不会天真地认为，自己能这么顺理成章地和Tony在一起了。但是孤伶伶地面对冰冷的铁门，还是让他感到了一丝挫败。

也许是之前几天的相处，给了他一种幸福的错觉。实际上从Tony对肢体接触的刻意回避与欲言又止，他就应该有预感了。更别说还有Peter，那孩子至今还叫他“Captain”——他拘束的表情显然是知道他们之间真正关系的。

Steve忍不住将脸埋进了手里。那是Tony Stark，他在心里对自己说，从来就不代表容易……

手机铃声在此时响起。Steve翻出自己的通讯工具，心中正想着的人出现在了屏幕上。他立刻接通了电话：“Tony！”“为什么拉着脸？”Tony在屏幕另一边撇着嘴看他，“Jarvis说你守在大门口，我家是什么时候招了个门卫吗？”Steve的表情却因为这句打趣缓和了不少，“你在哪儿？”“皇后区。”Tony耸了耸肩，“我带Peter来看望May，顺便处理一些关于之后他回校复课的事情。”他转了转手机镜头，Steve能看见Peter正在和一位女性亲密地聊天。

“我来接你们？”Steve试探性地问道。而Tony正侧着头和Peter快速地说这什么，注意力完全没有放在Steve身上。战场上总是坚定不移的美国队长此刻再次摇摆犹豫起来，他是不是逼得有些太紧了？“你说什么？”Tony回过头来，“你要来和我们一起吃晚饭吗？Peter说附近有家超棒的汉堡店。”“当然！”Steve立刻答应，“给我地址，我现在就出发。”“Jarvis会在手机上给你导航。”Tony比了个手势，然后挥了挥。“就这样，一会儿见。”不等Steve回答，Tony就挂断了电话。

晚餐很愉快。

May是位非常优秀并充满魅力的女士，Peter在对方面前也十分放松。Tony的注意力几乎全在Peter身上，而Steve整个晚餐的过程中都在不断看着他。Tony对此表现地似乎一无所觉。

Steve心里不由沉了沉。

在他们回家前，Tony和Peter争执了起来。Peter想要留在皇后区而Tony坚持他必须跟自己回家，男孩儿对此有些抗拒，视线频频转向May求救。Steve很清楚Tony为何如此，失去孩子的五年对Omega来说就是一场噩梦。如今好不容易醒来，无论如何他都不想再体会了。但对Peter来说，May与Tony同样重要，并且他们还同样经历了“The Blip”。到最后，Steve不得不站出来帮他们作出决定。

“已经很晚了，Peter明天还要去学校报道。”Steve拉住Tony的胳膊轻轻捏了捏，“我们可以明天再来接他回家。”Tony愣了愣，为Steve那自然的语气。他扫了眼Peter胜利的表情，转头狠狠瞪向Steve，然后抿着唇迈步坐进汽车驾驶座。Steve发挥自己四倍的反应力，迅速和对方挥手再见然后跟着上了车。果然下一秒，发动机的轰鸣就响了起来。

在返回曼哈顿的一路上，两人都保持着沉默。但Tony面无表情的样子绝对不代表着“没事”，当他因为红灯而愤怒地拍打方向盘时Steve忍不住握住了了他的手腕。“嘿，Tony.”等汽车的驾驶权被Jarvis接过去，Steve更近一步地捏住了对方的肩膀摁了摁。“我们明天就会接Peter回家，他在那里不会有任何事。停止焦虑，好吗？”

Tony有些沮丧地垂下了肩膀，“很明显？”“不。”Steve摇摇头，“至少Peter绝对没有发现。”Tony对此翻了个白眼。“你只是不想让他离开你的视线，我明白。”Steve继续补充，“你没有给他造成压力，Peter也只是想和May多待一会儿。只是一个晚上，不会发生任何事的。我保证。”Tony勉强扯了扯嘴角戏虐地看着他：“美国队长的保证？”“如果你需要。”“行吧……”Tony摊开双手，“让我们做个’酷老爹’。”

 

等他们一前一后重新返回Stark大宅，Steve趁着Tony在厨房倒水喝的功夫，问出了心中疑惑已久的问题：“Peter是不是……”他斟酌了一下，“知道我是他的……”他小心地看着Tony突然停下了的动作，谨慎地靠近对方。Tony瞄了他一眼，将水杯放回了料理台。“是，他知道。”“什么时候？”Tony下意识握紧了杯子，视线有些不自然。回避的态度预示着某些不愉快的回忆，Steve心里有些焦急，但脸上却不敢泄漏半分。他不能再搞砸任何事，让Tony又缩回去了。

Steve上前握住Omega的手腕，将人带到一旁的餐桌旁坐下。“能和我聊聊吗？关于Peter的事。”Tony的脸上滑过一丝挣扎，让Steve忍不住靠地更近一些。他牵着对方的手放在桌面上，一遍一遍地安抚对方的手背。蓝色的眼瞳里是最诚恳地请求，他看着他：Tony无法拒绝他。

“那是……”他忍不住转开头躲避对方的视线，“那是我又一个错误的决定。”Tony有些想把自己的手从Steve掌中抽出来，但对方牢牢地握着他。“是在……内战的时候。”又轻又快的声音从嘴边飞快溜走，若不是有四倍听力地捕捉，Steve几乎要错过它。但答案同时也使他心脏一紧。

“我昏了头，不知道还有什么办法能阻止你。”Tony放弃地闭上了眼睛，“所以我做了个特别愚蠢的决定，我告诉了Peter……他那时候已经有自己的制服了。然后我带他去了德国，我本打算——”Tony的手指慢慢捏紧，握住了Steve的手。“你本打算告诉我。”Steve肯定地说道，内心有些恍然。那是他第几次错过Tony好不容易鼓起勇气的坦白了？他总是将更多其它的事情置于他们之间之前，而忽略了真正的Tony。“那真是……”Steve顿了顿，“挺糟糕的。”Tony立刻像只惊觉的猫一般看向他。“我们的第一次见面居然是打架，这可不是什么好的开端。”Steve故意板起面孔，“希望他没有从此开始恨我。”“他才不会。”Tony迅速嗤笑了一声反驳：“Peter爱死你了——’Big Fan’，记得吗？”“但是我揍了他，好几次。”Steve憋起眉头，“还踢了他一脚。”“他也揍了你好吗？”Tony忍不住翻了个白眼，“他对此可一点也不抱歉，并且兴奋极了。”“你特地指导他攻击我的腿。”Steve不满地看着Tony，“这是作弊。”“嘿！”Tony抗议起来。他瞪向Steve，却突然发现了对方眼中的笑意。

“Oh…… ”Tony突然明白了Steve的意思，整个人不由放松了下来。“好吧，你这个狡猾的家伙。”他不满地撇了撇嘴，“你的目的达到了，Steve.美国队长总是胜利，行了吧？”Tony站起身强硬地把自己的手抽了出来，“我要去睡了！别忘了明天还要去接Peter！”他大声宣布，脚步却快地像逃跑。Steve立刻追了上去，从侧后方将人抱进怀里。“Tony.”他的额头贴在Omega脑袋上，“Tony.”温柔的声音像轻柔的风缠在耳边，让人想要就此沉沦。“别再逃了，好吗？我就在这里……”他将手收地更紧一些，“我在这里。”

“我没有。”Tony有些不自然地转开头，“放开我。”

“你有，”Steve却不给他回避问题的机会，“你一直在躲我，现在就是。”

Tony抖了抖，后颈的毛发仿佛都竖立了起来，不知所措地僵硬在Steve怀里。Steve顿时感到一股心疼，忍不住释放出一些Alpha信息素来安抚对方。他抚摸着Tony的背，引导Omega转过身来面对自己。“别走好吗？”他的鼻尖埋在Tony的棕发里，用结实的怀抱温暖着对方。

Tony的脑袋慢慢靠在了Steve的肩膀上。他有些茫然地眨着眼睛，手指拽着对方的衬衣角。“你……现在已经……好吧，好吧。”Tony咬了咬牙，抬起头：“Steve，你想要什么？”

“我想和你结婚。”

Tony猛地后退想要推开Steve，超级士兵的臂力在此时发挥出了关键性的作用。“Tony！” 

“Fuck！”Tony吼了出来，用力推着身前强壮的躯体，“你在说什么？你是不是疯了！”

“我是！”Steve的声音也严肃了起来，“在所有一切后，我想不到还有什么更好的办法了。我要和你，和Peter在一起。我们讨论过这个，Tony，如果还有任何能更能表达我爱你的方式——我应该给你一个家，我想给你一个真正的家！”

“不，这不——”Tony继续挣扎着，“这不是——你一定搞错了什么，这不可能——”

“它可能！”Steve继续坚持地抓着Omega，“它就在那里，只要你点头。Tony，你也可以给我一个家。

Tony睁大了眼睛，惊恐地看着Steve。他缩起肩膀像一只在暴雨中浑身湿透的猫，在Steve手中不断地颤抖。“我……”视线甚至不敢看向Steve，“你看清楚，Steve。我已经…… 现在不是2000年那个晚上，我也不需要…… 你负责。那种事情…… 那种事情不再是，必要的了。”

“我很清楚。”Steve有些恼怒起来，因为Tony的固执与又一次自我怀疑。“我知道现在是什么时候，我也知道在我面前的你是哪一个你。我也不是为了责任或是Peter，God！为什么你就不能相信我爱你，想要和你在一起，永远！我们已经让这件事拖了太久了！”

Tony在Steve越来越高涨的声音中低下头，“放开我，Steve。”

Steve松开手，Tony几乎是立刻就转身逃开冲向楼上的房间。跌跌撞撞的脚步让Steve一阵紧张，不由跟在后面看顾着对方。这行为却刺激了Tony，让他动作变得更快了。Steve不得不停了下来，哀恸地看着Tony远去的背影。

直到Tony彻底消失，视线无意识地侧滑，Steve才突然意识到自己站在了哪个房间门口——他看着里面那架钢琴，年轻样子的Tony浮现在眼前：那么鲜活、美丽又脆弱，棕色的眼睛充满渴望地看着他，每一个眼神和动作都在叫嚣着让他留下来。那样的Tony…… Steve收回视线，重新看向楼上。

那个Tony其实一直在那里。


	22. Chapter 22

即使Steve拥有四倍的耐心，在一次次的徘徊中也已到了极限。

Tony——他的超级英雄同伴，他的新世纪爱人，他的Omega；原谅他的自大，但他知道那是事实——让他找回了十年前第一次见到对方时的那种焦躁。但是，上帝啊！那个时候至少他还能和Tony面对面！而现在，在他过于草率地将想法脱口而出后——不，那不能称之为“求婚”。即使是在艰苦的四五十年代，Alpha也不会这么糟糕的求婚。但很显然，他搞砸了。或者说，简直就是糟糕透顶！当他看着Tony，那股渴望是那么强烈，他笨拙到除了告诉对方以外，几乎再没别的办法。

结果他收获了一个惊慌失措到逃跑的Omega。Steve几乎要对自己坚信的未来感到动摇了！

若这又将变成他们之间另一个漫长的问题……好吧，Steve相信自己至少有绝对的毅力优势来保证坚持到底。以美国队长的名义。如果可以，他更想直接守候在Tony的房间门外，一直等到对方愿意面对他为止。但事实上这样的行为并不会带来任何好的结果，甚至只是给Tony更多的压力而已——他没有任何要催促他表态的意思，他只是不希望让状态一直停滞在那里！他曾经给过Tony时间，五年。而结果就是没有结果，甚至更糟。

因为太多证据表明，Tony的精力几乎都花在了时空穿越上。他该庆幸是自己给了未来主义学家最重要的证据证明那不仅仅是个猜想，还是该懊恼整个事件中Tony的独断专行，又或者是至少该满足于他与对方无可分割的紧密联系？

总之，Steve只能待在大宅里无能为力地胡思乱想。至少他还和Tony拥有物理距离上的优势，而劣势是超级士兵的基因并不需要太多睡眠，更别提是在这种心情下。他只能枯坐在能第一眼看到房间门动静的位置，像个新手侦查兵。Steve不由地苦笑。他知道还有更多种办法，比如去准备一打能讨好Tony的东西，或者干脆像个愣头青闯进房间。但是——但是，他必须尊重Tony。

Tony不会让他失望。

而Tony也确实没有——当Omega从房间里走出来时，Steve立刻就站了起来。仔细打理过自己的Tony穿着一身明显准备外出的衣服，怔愣地面对着一看就整夜失眠的Steve。两人隔着楼梯上下两端互望着，一时都无法正常平静地说出问候。

打破沉默的是屋外一声车鸣。两人像是被惊醒般换了动作，Tony一边带上房间门一边用眼角瞟着Steve，对方始终看着他，视线没有半分转移。

“你要出去？”Alpha率先开口，一步步渡上楼梯。

“去趟公司。”Tony点了点头，嘴唇弯出个弧度后又消失不见，“pepper的命令。”他侧过身体想要从Steve面前走过，却被对方一把拽住。“Tony……”Steve看着他，“你……会回来的，对吧？”Tony表情松了松，“当然了——”并迅速翻了个白眼，“这里是我家：我的房子，我的地盘。OK？” “好。”Steve也松了口气，“那我去接Peter，我们在家等你回来。”

Tony停下脚步——他的胳膊还被Steve捏在手里，只能动动自己的肩膀示意松开。同时他像是拼命克制了自己想要回头看向对方的欲望。最终嘴唇动了动，浅浅吐出一个“好”。

 

Tony刚刚坐下，一摞文件就从天而降砸在面前，连桌子都跟着震了震——他发誓真的看见了！Pepper只是微笑地着看着他，成功阻止了一大堆即将脱口而出的抱怨。Tony只好换了另一个表情，看着他最好的CEO。“No, Tony .”pepper摇了摇头，将笔塞进他手里，“全部都要签，一个也不能少。”Tony用手指摁了摁文件的厚度，翻了个白眼，“为什么我们还没能成功施行完全电子化办公？”“因为法律需要这些都是纸质文件，并且必须是你本人亲自签名。”pepper摁开桌面投影，一大堆项目文件浮现在空中。“这边是你喜欢的电子文件部分。”她用手指比划了一下范围，“以及今天的董事会内容。”“别告诉我那几个最讨厌的家伙也来了。Pepper亲爱的，就不能有任何好消息告诉我吗？”Pepper摸了摸Tony的脸，“我会让人给你准备好咖啡的。”Tony彻底垂下了肩膀。

“So，Steve——”在监督Tony签署文件的同时，Pepper看着他明显心不在焉的样子问了出来，“你们怎么样了？” Tony的笔尖比正常多划出去了1厘米，眼珠躲在睫毛下转了转。“Tony，说实话。”Pepper拉长了声音，示意对方别想着敷衍自己。“就，就那样。”Tony加快了签字的速度，想要用另外的方式尽快结束这个话题。“你知道他，你也知道我。所以就是那样了。”

“我可不这么认为。”Pepper的声音带着轻松的笑意，“Natasha可是足足催了三天，Steve才动身去的华盛顿。”“是啊这三天我几乎就没下过几次床……”“——Tony？”“我不是指那种下不了床。”Tony无奈地解释，“老冰棍就像个紧张鬼，连同J整整监控了我和Peter所有身体数据三天。”他向后靠在椅背上，仿佛疲惫不堪，但Pepper明显能看出Tony的气色好多了。这令她不由在心里点点头。

“所以你加上Peter，都和Steve相处的不错。”Pepper作出总结，“毫不意外，但仍然让人欣慰。”“What？”Tony歪着头看她，再度得到一个饱含深意的笑容。“我很高兴，Tony. 在一切事情之后，所有都恢复后。你和Peter，终于可以让人放心了。”Tony皱起脸作出一个嫌弃的表情，“这和他有什么关系！”“当然有。”pepper爱怜地看着他，“你让他住进去了。”“我只是收留无家可归的二战老兵而已……”Tony低下头嘀咕，继续认命地签署面前的文件。“基地现在就是个废墟，Fury又没空管他们。每个人都有自己的家只有他——”Tony咬住嘴唇，快速签完又一份文件。

“Tony，你和Steve，还有Peter。”Pepper转动椅子靠近他，“你们可以组成一个家。”她温柔而鼓励地看着他，“我一点不担心Peter和Steve之间，我只担心你。”Tony的喉咙动了动，他突然意识到自己还没有告诉过Pepper。在等Pepper发现和自己出说来之间犹豫了一秒，Tony认命地放下签字笔。“好吧，有一件事我必须和你坦白了。”因为那已经不再是个秘密了，Tony心想。Bruce知道，Natasha也知道，Peter自己也知道。有句话这么说来着？一件事超过三个人知道就不再会是个秘密了。Tony有些心累地叹气，为了接下来即将面对的狂风骤雨。“其实Peter的另一个父亲，呃……好吧，我希望你不要太惊讶并且能冷静地听我说完。”Tony转身面对着她，甚至抬起双手做出安抚的动作。“Peter是Steve的孩子。”“Tony！解释！现在！”

 

Peter收到手机消息时，刚走到学校门口。他本以为司机会是Happy或者Jarvis，结果没想到是美国队长——Peter把刚拉开的车门猛地关上。他紧张地扫了一眼周围，确认没人注意到自己后才扯了扯衣服重新打开车门坐了进去。“嗨！Cap？”男孩儿有些小心翼翼地看着驾驶位上的金发男人，挥了挥自己的手。“怎……怎么是……？我是说，我知道Tony要去公司来不了。但我以为会是Happy？”“别紧张。”Steve努力做出一个放松的表情，他突然意识到这是他和Peter第一次独处。“Happy要送Tony，反正我也没什么别的事好做所以——”“等等，美国队长是这么闲的吗？”Peter有些疑惑，“我以为超级英雄都很忙？应该有很多事等着你去解决的吧？”Steve想起回曼哈顿前Natasha和Fury意味深长的表情，不由有些局促，“之前在华盛顿已经完成不少了。”他解释，“总之现在没有。我们还是早点回去别让Tony担心。”Peter点点头，乖乖地拉上安全带给自己扣上。

汽车平稳地驶离皇后区。Peter有些缩手缩脚地搂着自己的背包，视线不断在马路和Steve之间来回。而Steve也不知道该说些什么来缓解眼下的气氛——之前几天Peter几乎都是和Tony在一起，他根本不需要担心这个问题。但现在，他必须面对：他和Tony的孩子，Peter，16岁的青少年超级英雄。老天，他该和对方聊什么才不会显得奇怪？

“咳。”Steve清了清喉咙，换来Peter警惕的视线。Steve对此一阵沮丧，但仍然还是打起精神保持微笑：“呃……学校的事情，还顺利吗？”“啊？挺顺利的吧算是……”Peter低下头想了想，“除了我们要重新上一遍之前的课？你能相信吗，他们竟然直接让我们并入新学期。那些作业和考试，全部都要再来一次。好吧，我也不是抱怨。我理解这是短时间内最方便的做法，而且学校也给了我们每个人自己决定回校时间的权利。但还是——”Peter耸耸肩，“很奇怪。”“大家都需要时间来适应。”Steve点点头，“也许学校是希望你们把这个学期当作一个过渡期。”“大概吧。”Peter将手握在一起，“但是Tony肯定会嫌弃这是在浪费时间。”他吐了吐舌头，“他一直催我早点考虑大学的事儿。”“大学？现在？”Steve有些惊讶。“你已经有想法了？”“当然没有了！”Peter大声地抱怨，“但是Tony坚持我应该去MIT。”“好吧。”Steve理解地笑了笑，“因为你可是他的孩子。”

这句话像触动了某个开关，车内好不容易轻松下来的气氛又尴尬僵硬起来。Peter甚至缩了缩肩膀。


	23. Chapter 23

“对不起。”

当Steve刚想要和Peter表达，自己在对方成长过程中的缺席时，Peter却别扭地转开脑袋先说出了抱歉。Steve对此十分茫然。他趁等待红灯时转头看了男孩儿一眼，想要确认刚才是不是自己误会错了道歉的对象。但事实上，他没有。

“关于什么？”Steve疑惑地问道。

Peter小心翼翼地瞄了Steve一眼，鼻尖上有细小的汗珠，耳垂也泛着红。他羞愧地拽着自己的帽衫绳子，在指尖绕来绕去。“呃……当Tony告诉我时——简直是惊吓程度的’惊喜’，那是在去德国之前。当时也是我自己坚持要去的，顺便说。其实我当时完全没想好，我就只是希望能帮上忙。”Peter扭了扭身子，“在那之后，你走了……总之，虽然我明知道Tony对此很难过，但我还是——”他抓了抓自己的头发，“我当时完全松了一口气。呃，而那是不应该的！”Peter的语速变得飞快，“总之！我对此很抱歉，Cap.”

“你可以叫我Steve，像称呼Tony那样。”Steve的眉毛舒展了一些，“并且我才是那个应该说抱歉的人。”他伸出一只手揉了揉Peter的头，在对方反应过来之前。“你是个好孩子，Peter。而我错过了关于你的所有……”蓝色眼睛滑过一抹遗憾，“当初那些事……即使你这样说，也不能掩盖我离开的事实。”Steve捏紧方向盘，“那确实是我的错。”“可是当时你又不知道……”Peter忍不住嘀咕出声。

“这和知道没有关系，我确实做错了些事。”Steve叹了口气，“并且结果是我伤害到了你们。”

“其实我还好啦！”Peter无所谓地耸了耸肩，“我当时对这件事的感知比自己拥有了蜘蛛能力还没真实感。而且老实说，谁会想到事情真相是这样？反正我自己没猜到过。除了Tony，对吧？老天，这真的太不可思议了！”

“它确实是。”

“那太酷了！就好像你和Tony并不是按照线性时间的时态而进行的。”Peter举着手在空中挥舞，“而是一个环形时间！你知道那个概念吗？就是事情的发生并不是遵从先后顺序也不是因为前后影响，而全部都是同时的。所以也可以理解成当你们彼此接触的时候所有一切就都全部发生并且确定了！”

Steve猛地转头看向Peter，男孩儿还在兴奋地比划：“所以每一件小事影响的都不再仅仅是后面的事情，而是整个环！每一个瞬间都即是终点也是起点。”Peter下意识看向Steve，“这太神奇了！”

“Peter！”Steve忍不住打断对方，声音也提高了许多，“你知道、不对，你认为！你觉得我们——我和Tony是——？”“什么？”Peter有些无辜地看着Steve，并没有理解对方的意思，“你们很棒啊？可以经历这一切，而且也只有你们能做到，是终极的浪漫了！”

Steve的脸迅速红了起来。

Peter后知后觉才反应过来自己刚才说了什么，立刻懊恼地低叫了一声。想起对方和自己的物理关系，年轻人的脸也红了起来同时羞恼地躲开了Steve有些期待的目光，“我我我我随便说说你不要太在意——”他慌张地挥舞着手，完全没注意到此时汽车已经滑进了停车库。

Steve沉着的将车停好，然后用拳头抵住嘴唇清了清喉咙：“我有一个请求，希望你能回答我。”

“等等！”Peter紧张地抓紧身上的安全带，“求婚不是应该问Tony吗——？”

“什么？”Steve瞪大眼睛，“我不是问这个！”他无奈地扶了扶额头，“我是想问，如果Tony同意，你会愿意和我一切生活吗？即使我已经错过了很多……你还会——”

“这还是求婚啊！？有什么区别！”Peter贴着车门大叫。“你应该先问Tony而不是我！”

“Peter！”Steve涨红着脸低吼制止男孩儿的尖叫，“我问过Tony了但他还没有回复我——”

“你求婚了？！什么时候！”Peter震惊地看着他，“难道是昨晚？你和Tony回来以后？我居然错过了这个我的天——”“那不是求婚！”Steve辩解。但Peter并没有机会给他说更多，“那是什么？你问了他但那不是求婚？这有什么区别？”“好吧那应该不能算是’正式’的求婚……”Steve有些无奈，因为自己完全跟不上Peter的语速。而Peter比他慌乱得多，脸上写满了肉眼可见的震惊和不知所措。

Steve闭了闭眼睛，深吸口气看向Peter——棕色的卷发，明亮的琥珀色眼睛，让人骄傲的优秀性格。他和Tony的男孩儿。“Peter，听我说。”他努力让自己看起来没那么紧张和严肃，并挤出笑容。“听我说，Boy.”他伸出只手按在对方肩膀上安抚男孩儿，“即使在过去23年——”

“——我只有16岁。”Peter小声打断他，成功让Steve忍不住在心里悄悄翻了个小小的白眼。“总之！”他加重声音强调，“在过去，我一直不知道你的存在与我们之间的关系。那让我们彼此像陌生人——”“完全不会，我还是你的粉来着。”“Peter！”Steve捏了捏对方的肩膀，成功让男孩儿把后面的话咽了下去。

“在所有一切之后的现在，你会愿意接受我是你另一个父亲的身份吗？”

Peter脸上的表情顿时像把所有话都噎在了喉咙里而满脸通红。

“当然，如果你不愿意接受我也能够理解……”Steve有些失落地垂下视线，手指也离开了对方的肩膀。“我不是那个意思！”Peter焦急地解释，“我也不是不接受！”他有些抓狂地大叫。“为什么这种事会问我啊！难道不应该是你和Tony决定好后通知我就可以了吗？”

“你为什么会这样想？”Steve不赞同的皱起眉毛：“你自己的想法对我们来说同样重要。我不会因为自己是你的——厄，总之这和身份没有关系！这是你的个人意愿。”

“God！”Peter抹了把自己的脸，“Cap，OK！Steve……好吧。我不是说我是个’听话宝宝’之类的，我只是想让你知道——就，这事儿你问我真的没用！”他抓着自己的头发，“你不能绕过Tony来找我谈论这个，这是违规！你知道的，Team IronMan.”Peter指了指自己，“虽然我很高兴你这么问了，但是，抱歉。你得先搞定真正的Boss。”他做了个鬼脸，然后又抹了把嘴唇。“总之，今天的对话我会保密。”

Steve失望地垂下肩膀，表情却也放松了几分。“好吧，我明白了。”他笑了笑，“谢谢你，孩子。”

“不客气。”Peter摆正好自己的身体，努力将刚才的那些夸张举止从身上摘掉。他们纷纷解开自己的安全带走进车库电梯，Peter有些僵硬地站在Steve身边，手里拽紧了自己的书包背带。少年的眼睛不时看向Steve，仿佛想要说些什么。那神态太明显以至于Steve无法真的装看不见，他侧转肩膀面向Peter，尽量让自己看上去不那么在意：“怎么了？”

“没什么！”Peter的脸再次红了红，“呃……就是……”他又瞟了Steve一眼，声音小到几乎无法听清，“我很荣幸。”他紧张地挥动了一下手臂，“Tony和你，是我的……呃……好吧，这事儿太梦幻了你知道，难以置信。总之，没人比你们加起来更棒的组合了，我猜。”

Steve的蓝眼睛顿时柔软了起来，他露出一个真正的笑容，再次拍了拍Peter的肩膀：“你也是最棒的。”

电梯门正好在此时开了。

“OK，你们两这是在干什么？”Tony将手环抱在胸前盯着电梯里的两人，表情称不上愉快。“秘密谈话？”他怀疑地挑起眉毛，视线锁定在Peter身上。男孩儿几乎是立刻就跳了起来并扑到Tony身边，“不是！”他将手勾在Tony胳膊肘里摇了摇，小狗一般的眼神真诚地看着Tony，声音柔软地如同哼哼：“Tony——”Tony脸上的神态立刻就软化了。

Steve看着这一幕，内心再次浮现那股渴望——他的家，就在这里。


	24. Chapter 24

趁着Steve在厨房做饭的功夫——超级士兵正认真地对照着烹饪视频尝试一道复杂菜式。Tony推着Peter进了起居室，房间内一张茶几式工作台上正投放着五年内社会事件与流行文化汇总而成的虚拟影像。那是Jarvis特地为Peter收集整理的，男孩还没彻底浏览完毕。

“Hi，Jarvis.”Peter打了个招呼，跳到沙发上开始翻之间的浏览记录。Tony踱着步子跟在后面，不断用眼神打量着对方。“你确定还要回去继续读中城高中？”他解开西装纽扣将外套脱下来扔在一边，紧紧挨着Peter坐下。Peter的目光立刻有些躲闪，“是啊？”他的手指在半空中指指画画，翻动着自己感兴趣的文件。“学校也挺好的啊？”

“嗯哼。”Tony不置可否地哼了哼，“但你又不能一直待在那儿。”“我知道我知道，MIT嘛！”Peter求饶地看着Tony，同时用肩膀撞过去蹭了蹭：“可是，我更想留在纽约呀。”“舍不得你的兼职？”Tony挑起眉毛，“那你更应该早点去完成学业。”“你在嫌弃我。”男孩儿拉下脸委屈地抱怨，撇着嘴角像被欺负的小狗崽。Tony终是没忍住，伸手揉乱他的头发：“恭喜你终于发现了，年轻先生。”

“而且波士顿也没那么远。”Tony耸耸肩，“或者你先把驾照考了？我记得这事儿你已经计划很久了。还有，那边的房子也需要提前打理，或者换个新的，都行。总之，这些让Jarvis去处理就好。”他拍拍Peter的肩膀，“我也计划放个长假，去MIT见见老朋友之类的。他们肯定会很欢迎我——”“等等！”Peter瞪大眼睛打断他，“是我理解错了还是——你是这个意思吧？一起去波士顿？”

“不然呢？”Tony捏住Peter的脸颊扯向一边，“我们的蜘蛛宝宝不是舍不得离开家长吗？”

“唔唔！”Peter昂着脖子配合Tony用力的方向，吐词不清地继续问：“那Steve怎么办？”

“Uhh？”Tony松开手，表情微妙起来。“只是当了一次司机，美国偶像就成功让你改口了？”Peter立刻换上一副心虚的表情，抓起一个抱枕塞进怀里向后缩了缩。

“小叛徒！”Tony抬起下巴不满地看着他。“我才没有呢……”Peter小声嘀咕，可怜兮兮地看着Tony。“我只是叫他Steve而已呀！然后他还和我道歉来着……”他的目光躲闪了一下，“关于之前那些Balabala……然后还问了我……”Tony的表情渐渐严肃起来，用眼神催促着男孩儿继续。“唔糟糕！”Peter缩了缩肩膀，“我答应他保密来着，差点忘了。”“嗯？”Tony坐直身体，将手臂叠放在胸前。“秘密协议？”

“你生气啦？”Peter小心翼翼地躲在抱枕后面，棕色的大眼睛像小狗一样看着Tony。“怎么会！”Tony摊开手，做出夸张的表情凑到Peter面前，“我怎么可能会生你的气呢？我的小甜心。”“那！那你还在生Steve——我是说Cap的气吗？”Peter趁机大胆问出了自回归后一直悬在心中的疑问。

“什么？”Tony的表情立刻变了，“谁告诉你我在生他气了？”

“就是之前啊！”Peter努了努嘴，“五年前！那个时候他走了，你不是一直不高兴来着……好吧，我又不知道后来发生了什么……”他有些懊恼地垂下头，“Jarvis又不会专门更新这些信息给我。”他不满地瞟了Tony一眼，显然是在抱怨另一个人。

Tony刚刚张开嘴想要解释，另一道声音就抢先插入进来：“Sir与Mr.Rogers在五年内的会面记录都在如下列表内，可供少爷参考。”工作台投射出一排虚拟文件夹，“根据会面内容与对话判断，我认为双方关系有所缓和。”

“哇喔！”Peter看着那一长串文件夹，眼睛里闪过兴奋的光芒，“这些我都可以看吗？”

“哈，真有趣！”Tony一把摁住男孩儿，“你当然——不可以看！”

“为什么！这不公平！”Peter立刻大声抗议起来，视线更专注地投向那堆文件夹的封面图片。

“因为你未成年！”Tony声音也大了起来，“Jarvis！”

虚拟投影立刻适时消失，伴随而来的是Peter突然涨红的脸颊。Tony翻了个白眼，推了对方的脑袋一把：“你想到哪里去了？不是那种未成年禁止。”

“哦……”Peter肉眼可见地失望垂下肩膀，差点成功逗笑Tony。

“那你既不让我看，也不告诉我……”Peter有些烦恼地蹂躏着手中的抱枕，“那我要怎么面对那个人啊？连May都在问我……”“嗯？”Tony偏过头，“May问你什么？”

“问你和Steve的关系啊？”Peter无辜地看着他：“除了Happy，你从来都没有带过别人去皇后区。更别说还一起吃晚饭了！所以May就问我，他是不是你的Alpha……她还不知道Steve就是美国队长啦！不过应该也快了…… 然后我也没有说他就是我的…… 呃…… ”Peter眨了眨眼睛，把最后那个词咽了下去。

“哦，Kid……”Tony的表情柔和了下来，他将手放在Peter后颈揉了揉。“他是你父亲。这不是什么糟糕到需要掩饰的秘密，你可以说出来。”Peter愣了愣，手指慢慢收紧，“那为什么……”他垂下头，几乎将脸埋进抱枕里：“你就一直都不说我是你的孩子呢……”

Tony的手顿时僵在了那里。

“我们讨论过这个的。”Tony不自然地笑了笑，“你知道原因。”

“那个时候你说你没办法解释，而且Steve也不知道。可现在这些问题显然已经被解决了啊！而且他就在这栋房子里，和我们住在一起。”Peter别过头，语气快速起来：“所以我不明白为什么现在还是不可以。你是Tony Stark、钢铁侠，你还刚刚成功拯救了全宇宙！你明明是最棒的！比起美国队长，我更想做你的孩子啊！”

Tony猛地将Peter拉进了自己的怀里：“你当然是我的孩子！小傻蛋，我可是看着你长大的。”

“我不在乎别人是否知道Steve和我的关系，我也不是想要炫耀自己有世界上最酷的父亲。”Peter埋在Tony的怀里，“我就是！只是——我想被你承认……”

“我以为你不在乎自己是否是个Stark……”Tony苦笑

“我当然不在乎了！我在乎的一直是你啊！”Peter抬起头大吼，眼眶内是一圈明显的红色。

“我很抱歉……”

“这不是——”

“听着，Peter。”他摸了摸Peter的脑袋，将亲吻落在上面：“我犯过很多严重的错误，并带来糟糕的结果。但只有你，关于你的一切，那绝对不是一个错误。你是我的天使，是上帝给我最好的礼物。”Tony露出最温柔的笑容，“你是我这辈子发生过最好的事。”

“真的吗？”Peter眨了眨眼睛，细小的泪珠挂在睫毛上。

“当然了！我永远也不会忘记你出生的那天，还有之后的每一个生日。”Tony将嘴唇亲昵地贴在男孩儿额头上，“God，你都长这么大了。”

“对不起……”Peter吸了吸鼻子，有些不好意思地缩在Tony怀里。“我不该那么说。”

“不，你说的没错。”Tony叹了口气，将下巴搁在男孩儿虽然稚嫩但并不瘦弱的肩膀上，“我一直觉得自己成为不了那种’好家长’，不过现在——”他顿了顿，将Peter搂地更紧一些，“让那些东西见鬼去吧！我决定了，我要公布这件事！没道理我有个儿子而且他超棒我却不能炫耀，对吧？”他的声音轻快了起来，“我要亲自带你去MIT，把你推荐给所有人。”

“真的吗？！”Peter挣脱怀抱看着Tony，看着对方的相似眼睛闪着大大的光芒，“你是认真的对吧！没开玩笑！”

“当然了！只要你被那些狗仔烦死的时候不后悔就好！”Tony的嘴角缀着笑意，眼神也无比柔和。“那那那那你要怎么解释？”男孩儿手舞足蹈地比划着，“就这样全部告诉他们吗？他们会接受？”

“不是全部，只是一部分。”Tony将人拉回沙发上坐好，“你出生时的所有法律文件都是存在的，这里面没有任何问题。而且谁管他们接不接受，”他做出一个不屑的表情，“我就只是通知所有人而已，剩下那些Pepper会想办法搞定。”

“Pepper阿姨可能会很生气的……”Peter小声提醒着他的老爹，但扭在一起的手指还是暴露了内心的期待。“你还不知道你在她那儿的特权吗？”Tony捏了捏他的鼻子，“她才不会为你的任何事情生气。”

“所以……”Peter眨着眼睛看着Tony，“Dad？”

“嗯？”

“我爱你！”男孩儿再一次扑进他怀里。

 

“呃……我是不是打扰你们了？”Steve有些局促地站在起居室门口，尴尬地握着门把手，“因为Jarvis说你们都在这里，我想叫你们下楼吃饭来着……”

Peter红着脸从Tony怀里爬起来，迅速抹了把脸并整理好身上被折腾地乱七八糟的衣服。Tony对此行为翻了个白眼，并不客气地拍了他肩膀一把。“谢了，Cap！”他冲Steve点点下巴：“说真的，我们可以出去吃或者叫个外卖，你不用一定要自己做。”

“我还是想再多试几次。”Steve眨着眼睛看着Tony，脸上的神色与Peter刚才的样子意外相似。Tony不由别开目光，视线另一边Peter正笑地足够不怀好意，还不断用小动作暗示Tony。

Tony哼了哼，再次掐住Peter的脸颊拉到自己面前，将嘴唇贴在他耳边低声说道：“小叛徒。”

Steve耳朵动了动，然后努力露出更无害的微笑看着沙发上的两人。

事情会顺利起来的，不是吗？


	25. Chapter 25

Peter正在迎来他人生中的第二个青春期，而这都是无限宝石的错。

他的第一次青春期是14岁的时候。刚刚获得的蜘蛛能力放大了他的某种叛逆，自己偷偷做起了社区超级英雄。当时Tony正忙于奥创事件的善后以及新的复仇者基地，一时也没注意到Peter的兼职事业。等他发现男孩儿的某些不对劲时，Peter用青春期特有的大吵大闹和Jarvis转移了焦点——现在回想起来当时的自己真是太不懂事了，Peter小小地羞愧了一下。

而且在成功说服Tony重新恢复Jarvis后，他显然就是给自己挖了个天大的坑。重启后的Jarvis监控运算范围被划到完全私人那部分——也就是Peter。可想而知，继续隐瞒蜘蛛侠的计划在电子管家上线24小时内就宣布破产。

在Peter焦虑地等待着Tony和自己谈判时，索科维亚协议也出现了。谈话被彻底扭向了另一个方向。本来准备好坦白的Peter却听了来自Tony的坦白，甚至深入到他完全没预想过的程度。

所以，毫无疑问。Peter当然会选择站在Tony这一边。

然而现在，则是和当初完全不一样的情况！

当他和Tony，还有Steve保持着某种微妙的距离住在同一栋房子内好几个月时——感谢学校，至少一周内的大部分时间他都可以待在皇后区，而不是近距离面对复仇者联盟两位领导磕磕绊绊的相处。老实说，那真的十分让人尴尬。

正常事务上到还好，但每当Steve表现的过于积极地表现出某些想法时，Tony就会猛地缩回去……作为能第一时间观察现场，同时又和双方都有着血缘关系的Peter表示，自己心很累。

在他们彼此坦诚身份之后，Peter就渐渐发现自己成了某种“缓冲区”。当Steve和Tony之间陷入僵持的时候，他就变成了被夹在中间听着双倍抱怨的那个人。有任何人记得他才只有16岁吗？

到不是说美国队长或者钢铁侠会真的和他说些什么奇怪的话题，但Peter更希望他们直接说出来而不是用各种借口过度关注自己！不管是出没在皇后区的豪车，还是巡逻时耳机里突然想起的声音，甚至突然从背后飞出来的星盾——仿佛都是在锻炼Peter抵御惊吓的能力。

更别提当Tony宣布了自己年轻时有过一个孩子这件事后，媒体几乎举着放大镜在调查他身边出现的每一个年轻人。虽然SI给传统媒体支付了巨额的封口费，禁止报道任何成年之前的Young Stark信息。但网络上就一直没停止过想挖掘出真相的八卦讨论。

作为超级英雄中最年轻的一员，好几次Peter都在穿着制服的情况下被人询问谁是下一个Stark.他当时紧张到直接在镜头前逃走，事后还被May数落了一番。

但是！

但是以上这些所有都比不上糟糕的圣诞假期回忆！

谁能想到无限宝石之前的回馈，Tony恢复正常的身体会彻底健康过了头啊！

 

圣诞假期快开始前，他们就商量好了会去度假小屋——就像家庭旅行，虽然Tony坚决不承认。

总之，那天本来一开始还是正常开始的早晨：他起床后，结束晨间锻炼的Steve给所有人都准备了早餐。他们会在餐桌上开始一天的交流。有Pepper与Happy的毫无保留，再加上Jarvis的最高权限。通常Steve会比所有人都更详细地掌握着Tony的日程安排，Peter也习惯了从对方那里了解近期的计划。不论是作为普通人那部分，还是超级英雄的事务。

然后难得地，Tony比平常晚很多才出现。自诩要给Peter树立榜样，当对方在家时Tony都会保持在一个相对健康的作息。另一方面也是不给Steve企图更进一步借口帮助他，而突破目前关系的理由。

总之，当Tony出现时，整个人都和平常大不相同。

Peter先是闻到了一股熟悉又好闻的味道，然后Tony就像只大号抱抱熊一样趴在了他身上。Peter装作没看见Steve羡慕地表情，驮着自己老爹转移到了舒适的沙发上。

神智并不是很清醒的Omega像只大型宠物猫似的揽着Peter，除了一些哼哼并没有发出太多声音。Peter本来还因为对方偏高的体温而担忧，想让Steve来帮他看看Tony时——他却看到了一个突然涨红了脸的美国队长。

“抱歉，Peter。”Steve努力控制着表情严肃地咳了咳：“圣诞计划可能要取消了，我想你最好马上回May那里去。”

“啥？”Peter一边摁着Tony的手，一边不解地看着Steve。“为什么？”

“厄……”Steve的脸肉眼可见地更红了一些，仿佛在纠结如何说明眼下的情况。最终他还是上前将Tony拉进了自己怀里，小声地解释：“Tony进入热潮期了。”

？！

Peter几乎当场就跳了起来。男孩儿立刻就反应过来自己刚才闻到的味道是什么，同时另一股谈不上陌生的味道也渐渐扩散了出来。Peter顿时意识到了眼下的情况，立刻红着脸用蜘蛛侠的速度撤离了房间。

他丝毫不怀疑将Tony留给Steve会有什么问题。正相反，也许这正是他们之间能真正解决问题的机会。但Peter没想过的是——解决的效果会有这么好：

Tony再次怀孕了！

 

当着目瞪口呆的Peter的面，Tony挥舞着手上的检测报告，从无限宝石数落到了超级士兵血清。即使小胡子Omega再怎么毒舌刻薄，Steve也仍然好脾气地笑着护在一旁，随时照顾着Tony可能出现地需求。

当这个画面印入眼睛里的那一刻起，Peter就意识到——世界变了。

自此开始，曼哈顿的Stark老宅就变成另一幅模样。

因为某间客房卧室损毁到需要重新装修的程度，空置多年的主卧终于正式地迎来了它的主人。同时，Peter“缓冲区”也升级成了“停战区”。好几次他都错觉以为自己是个盾牌而被Tony挡在身前以阻止Steve靠近。

虽然Steve已经越发地更加温和耐心了，但是Tony的脾气还是肉眼可见地开始升级了——原因大家都能理解：每一位到访的复仇者联盟成员都对此表示了不约而同的大笑与体谅。

在整件事情初期的冬季里，Peter对宝宝相关一切都好奇地不得了。他和Steve几乎时时刻刻都围绕着Tony在打转，再加上Jarvis.大宅瞬间就变得热闹了起来，几乎每时每刻都有各种大吼大叫的声音响起。而随着身体线条明显的变化，Tony也终于接受了事实。

在某次Peter不知道的深夜谈话后，他就突然意识到——家里的气氛变了。

准父母不但是手忙脚乱的新手二人组，还附加了诡异的恋爱属性。当Tony彻底放下坚持以后，过去那个骄傲又活跃的“Stark”也立刻重现光芒。随时随地的调情只不过是冰山一角，孕期Omega的黏糊劲上来后才是真正难以让人招架的部分。

Tony有时候会满足Peter对宝宝的一切好奇心，有时又会用过度溺爱的目光看着男孩儿保证自己绝对很爱他不会偏心之类的。老实说，Peter还没有考虑过会有这个问题。他可是哥哥诶!

而Steve呢，Steve总会因为任何小事联想到Tony当初一个人怀着Peter时期的事情，于是更加温柔地对待终于肯待在他怀里接受照顾的Omega，以及Peter。说真的，Peter对那过分慈爱的目光十分敬谢不敏。他甚至宁愿Steve完全用美国队长的状态对待自己。

而事情发展到更过分的时候——Tony居然躺在Steve怀里，搂着Peter看对方的成长录像。他一点也不想知道自己满地爬时候干过的所有蠢事好吗！Peter尴尬到试图原地消失，但Steve帮Tony摁住了他。

在美国队长手里，蜘蛛侠的力量也没用。

生平第一次，Peter有了想离家出走的冲动。所以感谢暑假！有光明正大的学期旅行！


	26. Chapter 26

Peter特地选择了从May那边出发，就是想避免那对黏人夫夫的送别场面。但Happy还是追到楼下给他送来了Tony特地嘱咐要随身携带的眼镜——他完全知道那是干嘛用的，并且一点也不想戴！但就像知道他在想什么似的，Tony的电话下一刻就打了过来。Peter只好退而求其次地将墨镜挂在衣领上。想当然，他亲爱的父亲可不仅仅满足与在线同步了解他的行程而已。Tony强迫Peter必须戴上眼镜——没人能说服一个怀孕中的Omega，Peter只能在Steve也加入劝说行列后讲墨镜戴到脸上。

很快，他就迎来了同学们的打量，同时还要忍受Tony的声音通过骨传感技术在耳边喋喋不休。是的，他当然自己的话痨是遗传。这一事实被所有知悉他们关系的人所肯定。

然后，在跨国大西洋后他天真的以为假期终于开始了！半天的时差至少也可以让他和家长们保持一定的距离。然后他也可以偷偷地开展自己的“私人计划”——绝对需要瞒着Tony的那种计划。

显然，Peter还是太年轻了。身为超级英雄大家庭的一员，麻烦永远、永远不会远离他。威尼斯的水人就是第一次警钟，然后是……那家伙叫啥来着？神秘先生还是神秘客？他or它是人类还是外星人？然后对方就开口了。谢天谢地，他们能用英文交流！不然他只能掏出眼镜向纽约求救了——为了买那朵黑色大丽花Peter把监视器放进了包里。

短暂的招呼后是奇怪的邀请。Peter可没法立刻答应对方去布拉格的请求，哪怕那和拯救世界有关——这种事情明明可以找更有经验的人啊！钢铁侠休假了还有美国队长啊！或者黑寡妇？战争机器？说真的，他们有那么多超级英雄！而且法律上来讲，现在雷神能算欧洲人吧？毕竟阿斯卡德神族都已经定居挪威好几年了。而他只是个想要享受假期的未成年人！

Peter支支吾吾地向对方表示要考虑一下，就荡出蛛丝溜回他们的旅行团去了。一路上Ned都在悄悄和他打听刚刚发生的事情，而Peter还要琢磨怎么向复仇者联盟的两位领导人做战斗总结汇报——随便说一句，这是来自美国队长的命令。作为他未成年非法兼职的交换，每一次战斗后都必须有总结。谢天谢地至少不需要用笔写并且Jarvis会帮他。

躲进房间向两位父亲解释完之前发生的事件后：Tony大声嚷嚷着让他立刻回去，Steve则忙着确认目前收集到所有信息以及Peter的情况，同时还要安抚一个惊慌失措地Omega。Peter对Tony的过度反应大为不解，但很快他就反应过来了。他的Dad在害怕，害怕自己又一次离开他。本来还想争辩的Peter一瞬间沉默了下来。

“Peter？”Tony在察觉到通话另一头的沉默时立刻紧张了起来，“宝贝儿你还在吗？”

“我在！”Peter立刻回答，“我一直都在！”他蜷缩到床上扶住鼻梁上的眼镜。“Sorry，Dad.”少年垂下眼睛，“我不应该故意不戴眼镜，也不该不戴制服在身边。”他顿了顿，揉着自己的卷发：“我不应该故意让你担心。如果明天学校决定取消旅行，我会马上回来。”他眨了眨眼镜，冲着看不见的前方露出一个羞涩的笑容。

“我想你们了。”

“噢，小家伙。”Tony发出一声叹息，温柔的爱意几乎要从大洋彼岸蔓延过来。“好吧，我知道这是什么花招，小混蛋。恭喜你成功了。”他敷衍地拍了拍手，“如果那该死的高中认为你们可以继续旅行，那我也不会阻止。行了吧？”

“yeah！最爱你了！”Peter欢呼起来，甚至在床上原地翻了个跟头挂到了天花板上。

“行了行了。”Tony做出一个恶心的表情，顺便推开了想扶着他的Steve。“但是接下来你知道该如何做！把纳米制服穿在身上！你要是担心暴露身份可以让J给你换个颜色。”

“Yes，Sir！”Peter敬了个礼，保证自己一定会做到。Steve在旁边听着摇了摇头，连他刚才都差点被Peter骗了呢。“如果发生任何情况，孩子。”他在一旁帮Tony补充，“别让我们等Jarvis通知才知道。布拉格的情况会有其它人去处理，你只用放心享受假期。”

“好的。”Peter开心的挥了挥手，结束了和家长们的通话。因为太过兴奋，他甚至立刻翻出钢铁蜘蛛的纳米制服，并让Jarvis和Karen换成了更低调一些的涂装。他准备返回白天的事件地点帮忙再调查看看有没有什么的别的细节。

没让Peter想到的是，他又一次遇见了神秘客——对方远比他想的要执着。

“嗨！”对方从空中缓缓地靠近，并小心翼翼地落在Peter附近的地面上。“白天情况太乱了，没来得及。再次介绍一下自己，我是Quentin Beck.”他轻轻敲了敲自己的圆形头盔，露出里面真正的样子：一个留着胡须的棕发男人。他伸出手，“我知道你是谁，男孩儿。蜘蛛侠，对吗？”

Peter警惕地打量着对方——Beck摘掉了自己的头盔，并刻意散发出一些信息素。他是个Alpha。“我有个故事想要告诉你，孩子。你能听我说吗？”

“别紧张，听听他想说什么。”Steve的声音从制服的耳机里响起，Peter顿时松了口气。

然后Peter就听到了一个关于平行宇宙和世界毁灭的故事，配合全息呈现技术的演示，老实说，很惊人。Peter甚至不知道该如何回答对方再一次前往拯救布拉格的请求。

如果只是平行宇宙，他大概会很兴奋和对方聊上一会儿，哪怕在Tony再一次向他解释他是怎么来的这件事时，他们两父子还有Jarvis就已经畅谈过了。

但是这种关乎失去一切与拯救世界的话题……Peter一点儿也不想再谈了。几个月之前发生的一切还历历在目，差一点他就成了同样失去一切的那个人……Peter的心情可见的低落了起来。

“Peter.”Steve柔和的声音再一次响了起来，以美国队长的身份和判断力：“别被他的谈话带走注意力，问问他为什么要找你。” 

“我能知道你的名字吗？”Beck在此时又靠近Peter了一些，“如果我没有感觉错的话，你身上也有时空残留的痕迹。”他认真地看着制服下的少年。“我想我知道原因……你是Tony Stark的孩子，对吗？”

Peter当即就伸出金属蜘蛛腿后空翻退开了对方面前。

神秘客跟着站了起来，他的脸上仍然保持着深沉，以及一副有话要说的状态。“别害怕！”他举着自己的手示意，“我不会伤害你。我知道这说起来很难以置信，但是……”他叹了口气，“你叫Peter，对吗？”

Peter的蜘蛛感应几乎在尖叫一样提醒着他眼前绝不是什么“正常情况”。而Beck仍然在尝试缓慢地靠近Peter。“我没有恶意，就是——听着，孩子。这事儿很难解释，但说出来也很容易。我们干嘛不找个地方坐下来喝杯东西，然后好好聊聊呢？相信我，这是一件对你、对我，甚至对Tony也很重要的事情。”

“不行！”“别去！”

两道声音几乎是同时响起。Peter在Steve警告他前就拒绝了对方，他一边飞快地沿着墙壁后退，一边有些慌乱地想着自己的身份暴露了该怎么办。

“Peter！”Steve试图帮他维持住镇定，“他的目标是你！先离开那里！”

“好、好的！”Peter有些紧张地回答，一边飞快地在威尼斯的楼房间穿梭。神秘客在后方满满漂浮上天空，注视着Peter的方向并没有追上来。

最终Peter有惊无险地返回了酒店，而这一次过度紧张的人变成了Steve。“如果对方的目标是你，Peter。你最好立刻准备回来，Jarvis现在就能安排无人机起飞。”他检查着航线情况，“我们现在不知道他掌握着多少情况，具体又是为了什么。总之，你的安全是最重要的，孩子。”

“那我的同学们怎么办？”Peter有些焦虑地抓着自己的头发，“如果他已经知道了我是谁，我是说他知道了我的身份。这说不通啊，他不是自称来自别的平行宇宙？但他知道Tony，还有什么时空痕迹，是和你们那件事有关吗？这中间会不会有什么重要情报被他掌握了？他说对Tony也很重要，God！我该怎么办！”

“冷静！Peter！”Steve的声音提高了些，“接下来的事情不是你该关注的范围。首先，保护好自己。剩下的，交给我。”

“不行！”Peter也低吼了出来，“如果这和Tony有关系，那我不能就这样置之不理！我、我也可以战斗！我应该去布拉格！搞清楚那个家伙到底想说什么又想做什么！”他深吸了口气，“Dad好不容易才……我不想有任何人或者任何东西再伤害到他了……”

事实证明，Peter和Steve都把事情想的太复杂或太严重了。

神秘客，或者说Quentin Beck根本没有他自己所说的那么“重要”。他只有一堆又一堆的谎言和幻想，试图欺骗一个远离监护人的未成年。

戳破谎言的就是谎言本身。

当Peter踏入布拉格范围，并应对方邀请走进那家酒吧时。他万万没想到对方所谓重要的事，是指这个——“我是你父亲。”

Peter刚喝进嘴里的柠檬汁全部贡献给了桌面。此时此刻他一万个庆幸自己和Steve先瞒着Tony的决定，不然他可不能保证Tony会有什么反应。等等，他刚才是不是听到了什么玻璃杯被捏碎的声音？Peter打了个冷战，重新看向那个大言不惭的骗子。

Beck讲述起了一大堆杜撰的虚幻故事，听的Peter目瞪口呆。什么他当初不小心穿越了平行宇宙，然后遇到了Tony，一段短暂而美好的恋情。然后他不得不返回自己的故乡，现在他又重新回来了，在确认这就是他曾经来过的那个宇宙后。他刚好察觉到了Peter身上的残留的时空痕迹，经过一番这样那样的调查，总之现在的情况就是这样。

说真的，这家伙还真的猜到了一点儿真相不是吗？除了他毫不知情自己上述的一切都实时传到了Peter真正的父亲耳朵里这一点外。等等，Peter皱着眉听见耳朵里传来的音爆声。不会是他想的那样吧？Steve是不是已经在赶过来的路上了？

“等我们联手解决掉即将出现的那个怪物，你愿意带我回去见Tony吗？”Beck真诚地看着Peter，完全不知道对方下意识就想摇头。

Peter默默咽下了口水，小幅度地向后缩了缩。

“我知道离开这么多年，一定令他很伤心。但是请相信我，孩子。这一次我觉得不会再离开了。你现在就能联系上Tony对吗？用你戴的眼镜。你愿意帮帮我吗？”

蜘蛛感应再一次响了起来，Peter敏锐地抓住了关键词。他克制住自己想要扶一下眼镜的冲动，谨慎地看着对方，“不如我们先讨论一下关于那个——火人？”

Beck叹了口气，视线颇为遗憾地扫过Peter脸上的眼镜。

所以，这幅眼镜还关系着什么他不知道的事？

“你戴的眼镜连着我做的全球战略防御系统Edith.”Tony的声音突然响起，“发生什么事了，你面前这是谁？你们在说啥呢？Steve又到哪儿去了？”

Peter僵硬地和Beck笑了笑，然后迅速着了个借口溜走了。

等他找到一个僻静的地方把所有一切告诉Tony后，果不其然，Tony暴怒了。

“他说他是谁？他怎么敢！Steve！该死的，Steve跑哪儿去了！”

“呃，Dady.”Peter小声地提醒他，“我觉得Papa应该已经在赶过来的路上了。”

“哦。”Tony眨了眨眼睛，看来有人比他还生气。


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

 

最终来为这场闹剧收尾的，是本计划前往柏林欧警总部的Natasha。红发女特工冷笑着接手了被彻底制服的Beck——男人显然遭到了相当程度的暴力对待。Steve尴尬地摸了摸自己的鼻子，试图向自己的同僚解释：“他有张和Tony的合影。”Natasha挑起眉毛，示意他继续。“呃……他还编了个故事骗Peter。”

“继续，Steve。”Natasha将双臂环绕在胸前，“我猜美国队长一定非常公正的对待了罪犯，是吗？”Steve沮丧地垂下了肩膀：“我会写一份报告解释。”

“嗯哼，向谁？”Natasha的笑容变得更艳丽了些，“让我猜猜，躲在曼哈顿豪宅里那位身价百亿的天才？”“向Peter……”Steve艰难地说出口，“我做了一个非常糟糕的示范。”

“Steve，我可不在乎这个。”Natasha耸了耸肩，“这事儿换我——我不知道，可能我会直接干掉那家伙？”“Natasha……”Steve为难地看着对方一脸嫌弃又十分理解的样子，“好吧。我确实过火了，不仅仅是因为这家伙的原因。我只是、我只要一想到Tony——他到现在还不肯点头，然后也许明天或者后天就会有更多的家伙冒出来……好吧，我只是等的有点心急了。”超级士兵沮丧地叹了口气，“我想和他结婚，正式、公开的在一起。我不明白为什么Tony就是不愿意……”

“把这些话说给该听的那个人，我不是Dr.Bruce。”女特工抬了抬下巴，眼神变得凌厉：“我也没有婚姻咨询业务。”Steve投降地举起双手转移了话题：“我去看看Peter。”

蹲在角落里的Peter在看见美国队长向他走来时立刻站了起来，即使有面具遮挡，他的肢体语言也透露着一股紧张。Steve对此感到更沮丧了。

“Papa！”Peter跳到对方面前，“搞定了吗？”Steve点点头，正想解释时Peter却抢先一步说道：“那就是个混蛋，你别生气啦！Dad根本都不记得他，之前还问我那是谁来着。说起来，Dad一个人在家还好吗？你什么时候回去？God，我也想快点回去了。反正整个假期都被那个骗子毁了。”Steve愣了愣，忍不住抬手揉了揉男孩儿戴着头套的脑袋。“快回去吧，Tony一直很想你。”

“我才离开了三个晚上——”Peter有些不好意思地别过了头，脚尖点在地上磨蹭，“我知道他很担心啦！就是之前各种——呃……好吧，坚持出来确实是我不对，我就是一时有些受不了，你懂的。”

“Peter—— ”Steve拉长了声音，“你和Tony都没有错，你们不必为此感到抱歉。没人比我更清楚你们有多爱彼此了，显然你们还有同样程度的别扭。也许你们需要的只是好好谈一谈这件事。”

“噢。”Peter点点头，“我会的，等回去以后。”

Steve松了口气，他再一次明白了Tony为何如此爱Peter。因为他确实是世界上最好的孩子，是上帝给他们最棒的礼物。

 

Steve回到大宅时没在惯常的位置找到Tony，起初他以为Omega只是在下一个地点，但等他在整个房屋里转了一大圈也没看到Tony后，就不由开始有些紧张了。处于孕育期的Omega正是最敏感的时候，即使是Tony——或者说，正因为是Tony。

他下意识想起了之前看Peter成长记录影像时不小心发现的画面：Tony在深夜出现在Peter的摇篮边，安静地站立着。产后的Omega看上去格外憔悴易碎，在屏幕里看上去像一道模糊的影子。而让Steve更疼心的是，影像的最后Tony是如何惊慌失措地从婴儿房里逃走的。

Pepper曾经提过Tony产后恢复地并不太好，他一直以为那是身体上的，却没想到过——她指的其实是心理上。而一切都是他造成的。

木质门打开的动静惊动了Steve，他迅速冲到走廊找到了声音来源。Tony正从一个平常并不使用的房间里走出来，他看见Steve出现在视线里后下意识关上了身后的门。

“Tony？”Steve有些疑惑地看着明显十分紧张的Omega。“你在这儿干吗？”

“Hi！Steve，你回来了！”Tony扯出一个微笑，“这么快？事情顺利吗？”

“我以为你都知道……？”Steve皱起眉毛，“Jarvis没有告诉你结果？”

“当然！”Tony有些局促的动了动肩膀，“我是想问你的回程，没有其它人来找麻烦吧？”

“Tony——”Steve上前一步，“你在隐瞒什么。”他肯定地看着对方，“这个房间里有什么东西？”

“没什么！”Tony立刻回答，“都是些不太重要的东西！你知道，就是一时心血来潮。”他耸了耸肩，甚至刻意撇了撇嘴。“突然想起来想要看一眼而已的那种。”他扶了扶腰，“说真的，我们为什么站在这儿！我是不是到了该午睡的时间了？”

“你现在躺下了会错过晚餐时间的。”Steve软化了自己的态度，“如果累了不如先去沙发上坐会儿？”“就这么办！”Tony立刻上前紧紧拽住Steve的小臂，想要扯着对方尽快离开他们站立的范围。“快扶我过去。God，她可真沉！”Steve立刻转移了注意力，上前扶在Omega的后腰上，“我抱你过去。”不等Tony同意，超级士兵就毫不费力地将Omega打横抱了起来。Tony顺势搂住了对方的脖子，脸颊有些不自然地泛红。

晚些时候，Steve从房间门口路过——他以前并没有特地注意过这个房间，毕竟大宅里太多空置的房间了。但想到Tony的举动，Steve难得好奇起来。他多少有些担心在Tony被禁止进入工作室后，他是不是还有别的“秘密基地”。

“Jarvis，我能进去看看吗？”他忍不住想确认一下。“当然，Cap。您拥有这栋房屋内的所有权限。”电子管家礼貌地回应，给了Steve更充足的行动支持。他毫不犹豫地转动了门把手，房间内的灯也随机亮起。

Steve震惊地看着如同展示厅一般的收藏室，目瞪口呆地愣在门口。在视线迅速而仔细的扫过大部分物品后，一股燥热不由自主地泛布在超级士兵的皮肤上，直至面呈红色。

Steve小心翼翼地从房间里退出来，回到厨房冲泡了一杯牛奶端进卧室。Tony正侧躺在床铺深处，脸上的表情显示睡得不是很舒适。Steve放轻动作坐到床角，探到被子下Omega有些肿胀的小腿上开始缓缓按摩。沉睡中的Tony顿时脸色舒展了许多。Steve回想着刚才发现的东西，在看着眼前的人，心底慢慢涌出一股温暖。

就是这里，是此时、此刻。

Tony动了动腿，眨着眼睛醒了过来。察觉到腿上的温度，他盯着模糊的视线看向Steve，并露出一个微笑。“嘿，大兵。”Steve也笑了笑，他收回手转而扶着对方靠坐起来。“想喝点牛奶吗？”Tony摇摇头，手顺势搭在自己的肚子上：“晚一点儿吧。”Steve点点头，自己也跟着上了床将Omega整个搂进怀里。“嗯？”Tony不解地看着他，Steve却没说什么。他抓住对方放在肚子上的手，托到唇边印下一个吻：“我爱你，Tony。”怀中的身体不自然地僵硬了一下，但又很快放松了下来。

Tony没有说什么，但是Omega缓缓溢出的信息素已经足以说明了他的愉悦。

 

两天后Peter也回到了曼哈顿。成功告别单身的男孩儿相当兴奋，完全将神秘客带来的不愉快丢到了脑外。不过在Steve面前他还是有所克制，而不是像在Tony面前那样分享一切。虽然小话唠先生在Tony面前一向留不住什么秘密，特别是当他开始形容美国队长如何在布拉格英勇作战的场面时。

Steve只好顶着Tony意味深长的目光尴尬地躲进了厨房，而且也是时候给Tony准备下午茶点心了。当他开始做三明治时，Peter也来厨房找喝的。Steve突然心血来潮想问问Peter：“Peter，你知道二楼尽头的倒数第二个房间吗？”“哪个？”Peter从冰箱里翻出一瓶大号果汁，“噢你是说收藏室！”男孩儿的动作顿了顿，有些不可思议地看向Steve：“你不会发现了吧？等等，你现在才知道？我以为你早就——Dad一直没有告诉你？”Steve咳嗽了一声试图掩饰自己脸上不自然的红色：“所以那些是…… ”

“都是Dad的收藏啊！小时候他还会给我也买一套来着。”Peter耸了耸肩，脸上的表情写着既然你已经知道了那就没什么好隐瞒了。“我说过嘛我以前是你的粉来着，我和Tony都是。”

所以你们塞满了一屋子的美国队长周边，Steve在心里默默做出结论。完全没想到在缺席的那段时间里，Tony用另外的方式让他出现在了Peter的童年里。

“不过我的只有那种7岁以下的。Dad可是全部都有，明明买了两套来着却不肯给我。”Peter顺口抱怨了一句，“不过我后来也不是很想要了……厄！”他脸上做出一个糟糕说漏嘴了的表情，“我解释过的！而且那个时候国内也禁止出你的商品了！不过其他国家还有很多，然后Dad都买了而且还——”

“Peter你再多说一个字，就和你的所有游戏以及星球大战说再见吧！”

Tony的声音突然在厨房门口响起，粗暴打断Peter进一步出卖他私人爱好的计划。Peter做出个牙酸的表情，并用手指划了划嘴表示自己什么也不会再说了。Steve立刻走上去抓住Tony有些颤抖的手。“我知道了。”超级士兵的蓝色眼睛格外明亮地看着Tony，令对方有些不好意思地别开了头。

“Tony。”Steve突然单膝跪了下来，Omega顿时感到强烈地危机感惊恐地看着面前宛如骑士般完美的男人。Peter忍不住吹了个口哨。

“我一直那里，对吗？”Steve看着Tony，真诚而纯粹的目光牢牢锁住慌张的棕色眼睛。

“我来了，Tony。”Steve握着对方的手，将亲吻印在指关节上。“我在这里了，不会再离开了。”

“现在，我郑重地请求你。”Steve抬起头，脸上的笑容格外温柔：“让我们在一起，好吗？”

Tony的脸空白了两秒，然后一层红色慢慢从皮肤下透了出来。Peter在旁边夸张地感叹了一声，甚至附和到：“答应Papa吧，Dad！”

Tony有些恼怒地瞪了男孩儿一眼，然后又不得不转过头来继续面对Steve。God，美国队长跪在他面前和他求婚。这个画面太超过了。

“我们现在就在一起，这样不好吗？”他动了动嘴，试图控制住当前的事态。

“不够。”Steve摇摇头，坦诚地看着他。“我们应该更好。你，我，Peter还有宝宝，以一个家庭的形式。未来会更好更快乐。”

“那该是我们的未来，你值得拥有的生活。”

Tony眨了眨突然有些湿润的眼睛，看着仍然坚定望着他的Steve。

“Just Simple Life？”

“也是钢铁侠和美国队长的生活。”Steve顿了顿，笑容更加扩大了些“当然，还有蜘蛛侠。”

“你赢了，Steve。又一次。”


	28. End

身为物理学方向的天才，一名以未来主义定义自己的机械工程师。曾经的Tony绝对认同“时序保护猜想”：所有物理法制共同阻碍了时间旅行的发生。

既然不存在，那他就不可能卷入其中。

所以他不会奢望有改变过去、拯救Howard与Mom的机会，他选择在长达九年的时间里放纵自己的情感沉没。直到某个人出现在某一夜，然后消失。

像一颗流星，照亮了整个天空却又转瞬即逝。只留下黑夜。

Tony等待过，期望过。他想说服自己那是场梦，但留在身上的Alpha气味又明明白白地彰显着那一夜的真实。在时间面前，最终它们也都会渐渐化为乌有。

然而在Tony彻底绝望前，另一个事实却出现了。

一个孩子，在Omega的子宫里。

当Tony拿到检测报告时，他想到的第一件事是：该死，他必须马上戒酒。他必须——血脉相连的另一个生命仿佛一剂强心针，注入了Tony逐渐停滞的心脏。

随着腹部越来越明显，Tony选择躲进曼哈顿的大宅。他不想和任何人解释这个孩子的来源，因为他也不知道该如何解释。

他只知道那不是一夜情，不是幻想，不是梦。而是一颗重新破土的种子——关于未来的希望。

“Steve”被正在疯狂运作的大脑判处缓刑。Tony为他，也为自己写了一长串的理由名单。然后伴随着孩子一天天的成长，又一条条划掉。他像分裂成两半，一边相信一边失望。孕育带来的负担逐渐加重后，造成的压迫不仅仅是生理上的，还有更多心理上。

Tony清醒地知道自己在渐渐变得糟糕，但是他仍然不愿放弃那个金发、高大、蓝眼睛的梦。那个甜蜜的美梦里有爱——他失去的，以为不会再得到的愿望。

他的爱让他相信，让他坚持等待。让他……

痛苦不堪。

这一切在Tony决定秘密生下孩子的那一刻达到了顶峰。如果这是一个超级士兵的孩子——Tony不得不谨慎考虑这点并有完整的应对保护措施。

他不能普通得像人们平常所熟知的，长年处于混乱生活状态，却因为意外而一朝得孕的Omega。他的孩子——Peter不是什么不负责任的一夜情产物。

男孩儿是他和Steve之间的证明。

他只是暂时找不到宝宝的另一个父亲。Tony这样说服自己，并继续给名单上列出新的答案，然后又在每一个沮丧的瞬间划掉。

他为了照料宝宝而研发了Jarvis——只有Jarvis才能照顾好Stark，他坚信。他紧张地分析这孩子每一个生长数据，做了无数可能的计算与方案。

然后，当Peter刚刚一个月大没多久。曼哈顿遭受恐怖袭击。

Tony再也无法说服自己了。如果连发生了这样的灾难，美国队长都没有出现。那最终答案就只能说明一个真相：Steve Rogers不存在。

无数压力砌成的高山崩溃了，Tony Strak在悬崖峭壁上摇摇欲坠。

 

他开始怀疑一切。首先就是，他真的有资格做一个父亲吗？他怎么可能养育的了一个孩子。

他会毁了Peter。

发现大宅里秘密的Pepper及时拯救了处于崩溃边缘的Omega，但却无法改变Tony对自己的不断否定——他开始计划将Peter交给真正的家庭抚养，那才是对宝宝最好的选择。

即使他会为此付出他最重要的东西，但Tony Stark选择向深渊迈出步伐。

他红着眼睛筛选条件合适的家庭，咨询专业人士该如何一点点减少自己对孩子的影响，他告诉自己必须退出Peter的生活。注射信息素抑制剂，更替掉Peter心爱的玩具和被子，穿着隔离服守在他视线的死角。男孩儿像小动物一般的哭声足矣让Tony心碎。

直到他真正让Peter离开自己的那一天。他看见Peter在婴儿车里晃着手，吐着泡泡不断重复唯一会的单词：Tony。

男孩儿含糊不清地啪嗒这嘴，听上去就像在喊Papa。

不，我不是。Tony冷静地对自己说，然后一步步地离开那个温馨的小家。我只是一个糟糕到无可救药的混蛋，我没有资格养育孩子。我只会搞砸一切。

Tony独自回到大宅，在整栋安静到让人发疯的房子里。他找出了被丢进壁橱深处的威士忌，将自己灌到烂醉。然后大笑。

看，这才是你。真正的Tony Stark。

他重新回到宴会、派对、那些所有适合Stark式存在的场合。无视Pepper的担心，Jarvis发出的身体警告，在夜里更长的失眠，将某个收藏间封存的更彻底。大醉、大笑、把心脏掰开、撕裂、碾碎。向更深的深渊沉没。

哪怕他会在酒后让Happy开车到皇后区的某个独栋小楼外，停留一整夜直到睡着。

他将自己最好的部分，都留在那里了。全部。

有的白天，当他身处纽约一个人开着车无处可去，当他自己还没有意识到的时候。他已经又进入了皇后区的范围。骤然清醒地瞬间，他一抬头就能看见社区公园内那个正在玩耍的小小身影。

看，Peter笑的多么开心。这不恰好就是他决定正确与否的最佳证明吗？

而在Peter刚入读小学的那年，Tony惯常地低调上门，想将自己准备的生日礼物提前交给May。却没想到的是，那天Peter生病了没去学校。Tony几乎是措手不及地面对了男孩儿。

“你是谁呀？”男孩儿睁着大大的棕色眼睛，好奇趴在门框上看着他。

Tony的心脏几乎那瞬间被捏紧了。

他蹲了下来，小心翼翼地看着Peter。天才富豪的脑袋仿佛陷入了停摆，竟思考不出一个可行的应对方式——他应该马上离开，放下东西转身就走，从这里逃跑！他在心里对自己大吼，同时又控制不住地伸出了手：“我……我是…你可以叫Tony。”

“Tony？”Peter歪了歪脑袋，扬起一抹大大的微笑，“我是Peter！”

“Hi，Peter。”Tony抖着嘴唇轻轻地触碰了向他伸出的小手。God，那是如此柔软！如此温暖！

“你来找谁呀？”Peter继续看着他，眼睛一眨也不眨。小手在身前摆动着，很想继续触碰Tony。而Tony紧张地整个人都僵硬了：“我来……我找……”他咬了咬牙，努力让自己声音听上去没有在颤抖：“我听说！这里住着一个小天使，也叫Peter。他是全世界最可爱的宝宝，所以我想送他一份礼物。你知道那是谁吗？”

“是我！”Peter大声欢呼，扑向了Tony并一把抱住他。“我就是Peter。”

Tony的眼泪瞬间不受控制地掉了下来。

从那以后，他便以一个大朋友的身份，在May与Ben体谅的目光中，卑鄙地出现在Peter的生活里。因为他自己才是那个真正离不开Peter的人。

 

但他终将要为了他所窃取到的这点美好时光而付出代价。阿富汗、绑架、钢铁战甲、反应堆。他错过了Peter的7岁生日，然后看着钯元素的指标想着自己会要永远错过了。

他将要准备永久地和这个世界再见了。

而他甚至没有再去看一眼Peter的勇气，只能逃避进疯狂里更快地消耗自己的生命。

然后转折却随着神盾局的出现而登场。飞向博览会的那一刻，Tony的心脏原本还在新反应堆下雀跃不已，但当他发现那个戴着面具的男孩儿时——几乎又一次差点停止。

在最后的爆炸发生前，Tony抱着Peter飞速冲向了远方的楼顶天台。

“你——”“Tony！”在Tony开口教训对方前，Peter先一步惊喜地抱住了他。大大的亲吻贴在脸上，还有男孩儿软乎的撒娇：“我好想你啊！”

Tony Stark深深叹了口气，接受了自己在Peter面前只能举手投降的事实。

当一切开始逐步好起来了的时候，命运又再次和他开了玩笑。

美国队长回归。

源源不断的事件如同层层叠叠的雪崩，扑向Tony将他淹没。而他只能在重压下慢慢窒息，直到内战……直到来自宇宙深处的敌人出现……

在足以让Tony彻底崩溃的失败发生后，他突然在面对Steve时意识到了真相——

穿越时间是可能的。

他们当下所经历的现实也正是封闭类时曲线的证明。

甚至他自己，将要亲自去达成这个闭环。

在Tony已经经历的漫长时间里，他明白什么才是真正的重要的——那就是Peter。

而他愿付出一切代价只为此。

至于Tony Stark与Steve Rogers，只是一个早该结束的旧梦而已。

而再好的梦也会有该醒的时候。可Steve却说那是因为要醒来才能面对真正的现实——会更美好、更真实的生活。

那就像是——让Tony难以相信真正存在的——第二次机会。

以及，一个家。

Tony对自己说，他已经不是三十岁了，他也不再期待所谓的爱；他没有奢望那种辛福美满的可能。现在就已经足够好了。他在这里、Peter在这里、Steve也在这里。

一切都在眼前，唾手可得。

他无法、也不应该再去要求更多了。他不可能做到更多了。

已经足够了。

即使种种意外下再次来临的热潮期让他又一次将要孕育一个小生命。

即使Steve握着他的手对他说，他们可以不止如此。

他——

上帝啊，那可是美国队长。

在经历了所有这漫长的一切，二十多年的猜测疑惑，痛苦难过，分崩离析，最后又重归平静。

Steve Rogers又一次走到了他的面前，如同那个夜晚里，用蓝色的眼睛真挚地看着他。

他们拥有Peter，住在同一个屋檐下，即将迎接新的生命。

他向他许下了一个陈诺：

Just Simple Life.

 

Tony永远无法真正拒绝Steve，因为他总是会选择相信他。

任何时候。

而这将是，Tony最后不愿说出口，Steve却心知肚明的，秘密。

 

 

\- end -


End file.
